The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto
by Caesar Clown
Summary: UDAH UP ULANG YANG CHAP 10 SILAHKAN DIBACA!Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah seorang jinchuriki dari kyubi no youko dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dengan kekuatannya. ( END, YANG SHIPPUDEN AKANUP TANGGAL 11 DESEMBER )
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO POV~**

"Hai namaku ' Uzumaki ' Naruto, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak memakai marga Minato?. Jawabannya adalah karna aku selalu diabaikan dan aku hanya di anggap pengganggu dalam latihan Menma. Setiap kali aku meminta di latih jawabnya pasti " pergilah bocah pengganggu kau itu hanya mengganggu latihan Menma saja! ", dan saat kami ber- ulang tahun hanya ada nama Menma saja di kue ulang tahun dan kado untuk Menma saja. Salah satunya adalah kontrak kuchiyose Katak dari Jiraya.  
Dan pada umurku yang ke 7 ini aku hanya memiliki segelintir orang yang dapat ku percaya dan orang itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, Teuchi Jii-san, Ayame nee-chan, Shisune nee-chan, dan Tsunade Baa-chan. Pada umurku yang masih 7 tahun ini aku sudah tergolong anak yang hebat karena aku sudah bisa menguasai RASENGGAN dalam waktu 13 jam, yang Minato saja menguasai RASENGGAN dalam jangka waktu 6 tahun. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi aku memilik mata yang berpola riak air dan dikelilingi 9 tomoe dan juga aku memiliki 5 elemen dasar.  
Sekian perkenalan dari ku dattebayou~!

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Kini seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik dan mata seindah lautan sedang berkeliling Konoha dan di hadiahi tatapan sinis dari para warga sampai...

" HEI...KESINI KAU AIB DESA! "  
Teriak salah seorang ninja yang diperkirakan berpangkat chunin.

" HEI KAWAN-KAWAN AYO KITA BUNUH AIB DESA ITU! "  
Dan setelah teriakan chunin tersebut ada banyak warga maupun ninja yang mengejar Naruto. Naruto pun akhirnya lari karena Naruto tidak ingin menunjuk kan kekuatannya. Sampai disebuah persimpangan gang Naruto berbelok ke kanan tapi alangkah salahnya naruto karena gang yang dipilih Naruto adalah gang buntu.

" SEKARANG MAU KEMANA KAU AIB "  
Teriak salah satu ninja yang kita bisa kita sebut dengan nama Kuruto.

" A-a-ampun...a-apa salah Naru...hiks..hiks? "  
Tanya Naruto dengan sesenggukan.

" Salahmu adalah karna kau menjadi AIB! bagi keluarga Yondaime- sama! "  
Kata seorang warga desa.

" Mari kita habisi AIB! dari keluarga Yondaime- sama ini ! "  
Setelah itu banyak senjata yang dilempar oleh para ninja ketubuh Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto pun pingsan.

.

.

.

 **NARUTO MINSCAPE~**

Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan kini tampaklah iris biru laut yang indah.

" Dimana ini...apa mereka semua membuang Naru disi...

" Tidak Naruto kau sekarang ada di alam bawah sadarmu... "  
Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah ada yang menginstrupsi suaranya

" S-siapa itu...? "  
Tanya naruto setengah terbata karena ia takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

" Aku...? ".Tanya suara tersebut. " Ikuti suaraku maka kau akan tau siapa aku ". Lanjut suara tersebut. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gemetar Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan akhirnya Naruto melihat setitik cahaya terang. Setelah Naruto melewati cahaya itu kini yang dilihat Naruto adalah padang rumput yang luas dan terdapat gunung, air terjun, dan...pondok(?). Tunggu...pondok. Karena penasaran Naruto mendekat pada pondok tersebut. Setelah Naruto ada didekat pondok kira- kira 50 meter dia melihat ada seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putih membentuk sebuah tanduk dan memiliki janggut panjang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Karena haus akan rasa penasaran Naruto mendekat. Dan berada kira- kira 5 meter darinya.

" Siapa anda...? ". Entah hilang kemana rasa takutnya.

" Aku... Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau lebih di kenal dengan nama...RIKUDOU SANIN sang pencipta dunia shinobi " jawab Rikudou. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan dari Rikudou, selesai dari keterkejutannya Naruto bertanya pada Rikudou.

" Lantas ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari Rikudou- sama? Dan lagi kenapa mata kita sama dan hanya dibedakan dengan adanya 9 tomoe di mata milik hamba? " tanya naruto dengan nada mendramatisir, dan sukses membuat Rikudou sweatdroop. Selaesai dari sweat droopnya Rikudou menjelaskan maksud dari ke datangannya dan tentang mata Naruto.

" Jadi Rikudou Jiji datang kesini untuk melatih sang penyelamat dan itu adalah aku?! ". Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rikudou.

" Dan mataku ini atau Kami Reggan adalah mata yang lebih kuat dari mata Jiji?! ". Dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Rikudou.

" Nah... Naruto sekarang akan melatihmu selama 5 tahun, 5 tahun di sini sama dengan 5 hari didunia dan disini kamu akan merasakan Neraka duni...ups maksudku pelatihan yang berguna. "

'GLEEK'

Naruto menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah karena akan merasakan latiha...Ahh atau lebih tepatnya siksa' an Neraka dunia dari Rikudou.

" H-ha' i... Rikudou s-sensei "

" Tapi Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan jika memiliki kekutan yang besar ? "

Naruto mulai berfikir 'jika aku membalas dendam maka akan terlahir rantai kebencian yang tak akan ada habisnya, tapi bila aku memiliki kekuatan dan kugunakan untuk melindungi maka akan tercipta perdamaian ' setelah berfikir naruto- pun menjawab " Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk melindungi orang yang penting untuku dan juga mendamaikan dunia "

' aku memang tidak salah memilih penerus ' batin rikudou

.

 **NARUTO MAINSCAPE OFF~**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV~**

Sekarang seorang anak kecil dengan rambut di ikat seperti nanas dengan mata onyx. Ya... dialah seorang Nara Shikamaru teman dari tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sekarang sedang menuju tempat favoritnya. Tapi sebelum dia sampai di tempat tujuan dia melihat Naruto dalam keadaan sekarat dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sahabatnya itu.

" Ya ampun ... bagaimana ini " tanya Shikamaru gelisah. Sebentar ia berpikir dan menemukan jawabannya. " Ah... aku bawa saja ke Mansion Senju disanakan ada Tsunade- sama ". Dengan cepat Shikamaru membopong Naruto ke Mansion clan Senju

SENJU MANSION~

Didepan Mansion Senju ada anak berambut seperti nanas sedang membopong anak lain dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang sedang terluka parah atau lebih tepat dikatakan sekarat. Anak berambut nanas tadi langsung masuk, dan dengan tergesa-gesa anak berambut nanas tadi menyebut nama pemilik Mansion.

" TSUNADE- SAMA! TSUNADE- SAMA! "  
Teriak anak tadi atau Shikamaru.

" ada ap... kenapa dengan Naruto! Shikamaru?! "  
Tanya Tsunade dengan nada khawatir.

" Tadi aku menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini Tsunade- sama " balas Shikamaru tak kalah khawatir.

" Ya sudah cepat bawa dia masuk, kemungkinan 5 hari lagi ia akan bangun " perintah Tsunade

" H'ai"

 **SKIP TIME FIVE DAYS LATER**

 **NARUTO MAINSCAPE~**

Kini sudah 5 tahun naruto berlatih dengan Rikudou, kemampuan Naruto saat ini bisa di katakan sama dengan Rikudou, itu merupakan perkembangan pesat untuk Naruto. Bisa menyaingi Rikudou pada umur 7 tahun bukankah itu hebat? Naruto sekarang sudah bisa menguasai **kamireggan-** nya, kelima elemen,dan beberapa kekai genkai. Sekarang adalah waktunya perpisahan Naruto dan Rikudou.

" Naruto kemarilah ... "  
Perintah Rikudou.

" Ada apa Sensei...?. "  
Tanya naruto.

" Sekarang kita akan berpisah, tapi sebelum kita berpisah aku akan memberimu beberapa hadiah. Yang pertama... " Rikudou lalu membuat handseal lalu setelah itu munculah kepulan asap dan setelah hilang terlihatlah dua pedang. " Pedang yang putih terang itu bernama TENSHI no TSURUGI dan pedang itu hanya kita yang mengangkat karena beratnya sama dengan gunung, dan Pedang yang merah gelap itu adalah AKUMA no Tsurugi pedang ini sama dengan TENSHI no TSURUGI karena hanya kita yang mengangkat, dan yang kedua adalah... " Rikudou kembali membuat handseal dan..."

 **KUCHIYOSE no JUTSU**

 **'BOOOF**

keluar kepulan asap yang besar. Setelah asap hilang terlihatlah 4 mahkluk KUCHIYOSE.

* Ada apa Rikudou- sama memanggil kami ...? " *  
Tanya se- ekor burung phoenix

" Aku mau kalian mengenal tuan baru kalian... dia Uzumaki Naruto "

" Hai..." Sapa Naruto.

" Apa anda yakin Rikudou- sama ? Tanya burung yang tubuhnya diselimuti api. " Aku yakin Naruto adalah penerusku Suzaku... " balas Rikudou pada burung yang diketahui bernama Suzaku itu. Setelah itu Naruto menandatangani kontrak **kuchiyose** yang diberikan rikudou.

" Baiklah **GAKI,** panggil kami jika diperlukan... "

' **TWICHH! '**

" siapa yang kau panggil BOCAH HAA!? "

" Tentu saja kau **DURIAN MONTOK "**

" **BURUNG ANEH "**

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara Suzaku dan Naruto. " Hufftt... sebaiknya kita hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini ". Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Suzaku. Setelah pertengkaran konyol tersebut Rikudou kemudian bicara " Naruto dan hadiah terakhir adalah jubah ini... " Rikudou menyerahkan jubah biru dengan ditambah aksen jilatan api hitam dibawahnya.

" Jaa...ne Naruto " setelah itu Rikudou berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan diikuti oleh 4 hewan **kuchiyose** tadi.

" Arigatou... Jiji " balas Naruto sambil menitikan air mata. " Baiklah setelah ini aku akan membuat perdamaian di dunia ini "

 **T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X …**

 **Sumary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya, burung- burung mulai bersiul- siul, di sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure no Sato, sebagian penduduk- pun mulai melakukan aktivitasnya, ada yang berbelanja, membuka toko, dan lain sebagainya. Di sebuah kamar yang ada di mansion Senju terdapat anak berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang tertidur (atau tepatnya belum sadar dari pingsannya).

.

 **AT SENJU MANSION~**

Cahaya matahari perlahan- lahan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang ada di mansion Senju yang ditiduri seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik.

" Enggh… " anak tadi melenguh agak panjang setelah itu anak tadi perlahan- lahan membuka matanya kemudian mengerjap- erjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

" Dimana ini… " Tanya anak tersebut setelah ia melihat sekeliling yang dipastikan bukan kamar dimana tempatnya tinggal. Tempat tersebut memiliki warna langit- langit putih dan dinding yang berwarna hijau dan disamping ranjangnya ada sebuah meja kecil dan dimeja tersebut ada vas bunga yang berisi bunga lily, disamping vas juga ada buah- buahan,jadi ini tidak mungkin kamarnya karena ia yakin bahwa Minato dan Kushina tidak akan memperhatikannya.

' **KRIETT… '**

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan meampilkan seorang wanita yang memiliki surai pirang pucat dengan wajah sendu tetapi wajah sendu tersebut tergantikan dengan wajah gembira setelah melihat anak yang telah dia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu sadar.

.

 **TSUNADE POV~**

 **.**

" Hahh… sudah pagi rupanya, aku akan menjenguk Naru- chan " Aku berjalan ke kamar Naru- chan dan kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

 **KRIETT…**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV~**

" Naru- chan kau sudah sadar…? " Tanya Tsunade kepada anak berambut kuning jabrik.

" Sudah Tsunade- Baachan " Jawab anak yang diketahui bernama Naruto disertai senyuman yang menenangkan untuk orang yang melihatnya. Tsunade- pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

" Apa keadaanmu sudah baikan…? " Tanya Tsunade lagi, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. " Cuma sedikit kaku saja… "

" Ya sudah… kita turun, aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu " Tsunade kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto dan berjalan menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh Naruto yang menuju ruang makan.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Ton- ton sudah selesai makan makanan yang telah Tsunade masak, Awalnya Naruto mengeluh karena tidak ada Ramen namun setelah diberi jitakan ' kasih sayang ' oleh Tsunade, Naruto- pun akhirnya menurut.

" Nee… Baa- chan sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri ? " Tanya Naruto. " Lima hari " Balas Tsunade singkat.

" Reaksi ' mereka '…? " Tanya Naruto dengan kepala menunduk serta ekspresi wajah sedu. Tsunade paham betul siapa ' mereka ' yang Naruto maksud mereka adalah keluarganya.

" Mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun, mencari- pun juga tidak seperti tidak ada yang hilang dari mereka seolah- olah mereka adalah keluarga yang masih utuh tanpa ada kesedihan sedikitpun yang ada hanya kebahagiaan diantara mereka " Jelas Tunade panjang lebar yang membuat Naruto semakin menunduk dan tanpa Naruto sadari setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Setelah sadar Naruto sadar ia langsung menghapus air mata tersebut dengan kasar. Tsunade yang menyadari hal itu segera mengalihkan topic pembicaraan " Naruto apakah kau mau menjadi ninja? " Tanya Tsunade. Mata Naruto seketika berbinar dan Naruto- pun mengangguk antusias tanpa keraguan sediki- pun

" Aku ingin menjadi ninja Baa- chan " Jawab Naruto antusias yang membuat semua orang bahkan hewan disitu sweatdroop karena perubahan sikap Naruto yang semula sedih jadi riang gembira yang berubah 180 derajat.

' Anak ini idiot, bodoh atau apa sih… ' Batin Tsunade dan Shizune.

" Baiklah Naruto tiga hari lagi kau akan masuk akademi " Tsunade bicara setelah pulih dari sweatdroop- nya

" Baiklah Baa- chan, tapi bolehkah aku keluar untuk mencari angin dan berjalan- jalan? " Tanya Naruto Pada Tsunade. Tsunade megangguk mengiyakan.

 **TIME SKIP~**

Kini Naruto berjalan ditengah keramaian desa Konoha dan tak lupa dia dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari para warga,tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya .

Sekarang Naruto berjalan di sebuah taman dan perhatiannya- pun teralihkan ketika dia melihat gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang menangis di sebuah ayunan, ia- pun menghampiri gadis tadi dan bertanya.

" Hei… kenapa kau menangis ? " Tanya Naruto pada gadis tersebut.

" A- aku di-dibilang aneh karena memiliki rambut pink ini serta keningku yang lebar membuatku jelek… hiks… hiks " Balas gadis tersebut " Aku benci pada rambutku… BENCI!, BENCI!, BENCI! " Imbuh gadis tersebut.

" Hei… tenanglah rambutmu tidak aneh tetapi malah indah seperti bunga sakura, dan kening lebarmu itu sangat menarik ingin rasanya aku menciumnya… " Ucap, sekaligus pujian untuk gadis tadi, gadis tadi terdiam karena ada yang memuji rambut serta keningnya selain orang tuanya " Oh ya, namamu siapa ? " Tanya Naruto.

" S- sakura, Haruno Sakura, kau ? " Jawab sekaligus Tanya Sakura.

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto… wahh ternyata namamu sesuai dengan rambutmu ya… ? sama- sama pink seperti bunga pohon _**Sakura**_ " Puji Naruto yang sukses membuat rona merah timbul di kedua pipi Sakura. " Sakura- chan " Naruto bersuara sukses menimbulkan pertanyaan di dalam diri Sakura, menangkap raut wajah yang kebingungan, Naruto kembali bersuara " Boleh kupanggil Sakura- chan " Sakura merona kala Naruto memanggilnya dengan **sufiks- chan**.

" H'ai, Naruto- kun " Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang masih memerah kepada Naruto. Sakura lalu merogoh saku celana yang ia pakai lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pita warna biru " Untukmu… " Sakura bicara.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung " Untuk… ku ? " Tanya Naruto, Sakura mengangguk " Kenapa kau berikan padaku ? " Tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum yang manis pada Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto menampilkan rona tipis di kedua pipinya. " Karena kau sudah memuji rambut dan kening yang aku benci ini setelah kedua orang tuaku dan kau membuatku yang semula benci dengan rambutku ini sekarang malah aku mulai menyukainya karena… " Sakura menjeda kalimatnya sebentar " Kau memuji rambutku dan keningku ini ".

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Sakura merona, kemudian Naruto menerima pita yang diberikan Sakura dan menyimpannya di saku celananya. " Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu jaa… ne Sakura- chan " Setelah itu Naruto berlari pulang.

' Perasaan apa ini rasanya ada ribuan kupu- kupu yang terbang memenuhi perutku dan juga kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku melihat senyumnya tadi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan perasaan cinta… ? ' batin keduanya ditempat yang berbeda.

.

 **SKIP TIME~**

 **.**

Waktu terasa begitu cepat tidak terasa kini sudah sore hari, Naruto berjalan menuju mansion Namikaze, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika berjalan didekat danau ia melihat seorang anak yang memiliki surai raven bergaya ' pantat ayam ' sedang termenung disana. Naruto- pun mendekati anak tersebut dan menyapanya " Hei… " tidak ada balasan dari anak tersebut " Sedang apa kau disini ? " Tanya Naruto

" Bukan urasanmu " Jawab anak itu ketus.

" Apa kau memiliki masalah ?, kau bisa cerita padaku aku akan mencoba memberi saran padamu jika aku bisa " Naruto kembali bicara.

" Kau tidak akan mengerti " Jawab anak itu dingin.

" Aku akan mencoba mengerti " Jawab Naruto tenang.

" Coba kau bayangkan kakak yang dari kecil kau kagumi membantai Clan dan membunuh orang tuamu sendiri hanya karena ingin menguji kemampuan saja … KAU BISA BAYANGKAN HAHH ! " Anak itu tersulut api kemarahannya. Naruto terdiam. " Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan paham perasaanku " Tambah anak itu dingin.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu… karena yang kau rasakan baru sebagian kecil dari yang kurasakan " Anak itu beralih menatap Nauto " Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau sebut keluarga mengabaikan mu selama 5 tahun hanya karena saudaramu adalah seorang Jinchuriki " Anak tadi membelalakan matanya tak percaya bahwa orang didepannya ini memiliki rasa sakit yang lebih dalam dari pada dirinya.

" lebih baik kau selidiki dulu kasus pembantaian keluarga dan Clan yang dilakukan oleh kakakmu karena tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya menguji kekuatan saja sampai membunuh keluarga yang aku yakin ia sayangi " Naruto menambahkan ucapannya, Anak disampingnya ini membelalakkan matanya betul juga apa yang dikatakan orang didepannya ini. Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan anak yang ada didepannya ini.

" Tunggu siapa namamu? " Tanya anak tadi dengan nada yang tidak sedingin tadi melainkan dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto… " Jawab Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke… " anak tadi membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

" aku mau pulang dulu jaa… ne Sasuke " Naruto melambaikan tangan kemudian berjalan pulang.

.

 **SKIP TIME~**

Esok harinya Naruto berjalan menuju Shi no Mori ( Hutan Kematian ). Di jalan Naruto selalu dihadiahi tatapan sinis oleh warga konohagakure tetapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah sampai di Shi no Mori, Naruto mulai memasang Kekai yang kuat beserta dilapisi genjutsu tingkat tinggi. ' Tiga hari mulai dari sekarang aku akan berlatih disini ' Fikir Naruto setelah itu terdengar suara debuman keras di Shi no Mori.

 **.**

 **3 Days LATER~**

 **.**

 **Kriingg…**

 **Kriingg…**

 **Kriingg…**

Terdengar suara jam yang membuat seorang bocah bersurai pirang terbangun dari tidurnya. " Baru pukul 07.00 "

1 detik…

3 detik…

1 menit…

" WAHH!... aku akan terlambat " setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME ~**

 **.**

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto mulai bersiap- siap menuju akademi. Naruto sekarang memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan gambar lambang Uzumaki di bagian pungung, tidak lupa memakai jaket warna merah tua yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampilkan baju dalaman- nya, kalau untuk bawahannya Naruto memakai celana Standar shinobi berwarna biru kehitaman serta sepatu Standar shinobi warna biru.

Setelah itu Naruto- pun turun kebawah dan langsung pergi melewati

' keluarganya ' tanpa mengucapkan salam dan langsung pergi melewati

Pintu meuju Akademi.

 **.**

 **IN AKADEMI~**

 **.**

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di depan akademi. Naruto mulai

berjalan memasuki akademi dan beruntungnya Naruto bertemu Iruka

yang sedang lewat ingin mengajar.

" Ohayou… Iruka- nii " sapa Naruto

" Ohayou… Naruto " sapa balik Iruka.

" Iruka- nii bisa beritahu dimana itu ruang guru?, aku ingin

menanyakan dimana kelas yang aku tempati " Ucap Naruto

" Kau beruntung Naruto karena kau akan masuk kelasku, jadi kau tidak

perlu repot- repot untuk mencari dimana kelasmu, kau hanya perlu

mengikutiku saja… ayo kita kekelas " Jawab sekaligus ajak Iruka,

setelah itu Iruka beserta Naruto- pun berjalan menuju kelas bersama

dengan Naruto yang mengkuti Iruka dari belakang

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas sekarang terdengar suara gaduh yang diciptakan oleh

Hampir semua murid perempuan ( A/N : Kenapa saya bilang hampir ?

Karena ada dua gadis yang tidak ikut yaitu Sakura dan Hinata ) mereka

semua sedang meneriaki dua orang anak yang menjadi idola kelas yaitu

Menma dan Sasuke.

" Kyaaaa… Sasuke- kun "

" Kyaaaa… Menma- kun "

Teriak beberapa murid perempuan. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya

Biasa- biasa saja.

 **Sraaakk…**

Terdengar suara deritan pintu yang dibuka dan menampilkan seseorang

yang memiliki luka melintang dihidungnya. Semua murid- pun langsung

kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing – masing.

" Ohayou… minna " Sapa orang tadi.

" Ohayou… Iruka- sensei " Balas semua murid pada orang yang diketahui bernama Iruka tersebut

" Anak- anak sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk "

Naruto- pun akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas, terdengr suara beberapa murid mengejek Naruto.

" Perkenalkan dirimu sekarang " perintah Iruka pada Naruto.

" Uzumaki Naruto " perkenalan yang singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas keluar dari mulut Naruto.

" HEI!, AIB MEMANGNYA KAU BISA JADI NINJA DILATIH SAJA TIDAK PERNAH ! " seru seorang anak yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan Naruto dan hanya dibedakan oleh rambutnya saja yang berwarna merah.

" DIAM!, sekarang naruto kau duduk disamping Shikamaru, shikamaru angkat tanganmu " perintah Iruka. Shikamaru- pun mengangkat tanganya. Naruto kemudian berjalan kebangku yang diduduki Shikamaru.

" Yo, Shika… " sapa Naruto.

" Mendokusai " balasan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. Naruto- pun menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru.

" Hai (kraukk ) namaku (kraukk ) Akimichi chouji yang disana itu Inuzuka Kiba dan Sebelahnya yang memakai baju tertutup adalah Aburame Shino "

" Salam kenal " balas Naruto.

Dan dimulailah petualangan Naruto bersama teman- temannya pun dimulai bagaimana kelanjutannya tunggu di Chap berikutnya.

 **T. B. C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soory kalau ceritanya ngebosenin aku itu masih anak SMP jadi kalau soal imajinasi akumasih tergolong pendek sekali- lagi maaf, Dan untuk jadwal updhate- nya gak tentu karena aku mau up aja pakai wi- fi sekolah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R. n. R**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **UNTUK YANG REQUEST NARUHINA SOORRYY BANGET YA AKU GAK BISA NGABULIN TAPI SEBAGAI GANTINYA, NANTI MENMA BAKALAN SAMA HINATA JADI NANTI PAIRNYA NARUSAKU SAMA MENMAHINA ( MENMA KAN JUGA NARUTO )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sumary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk/ Jutsu**

' **Suzaku ' : : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini sudah lima tahun sejak Naruto memasuki akademi ninja, dia jadi ingat tentang beberapa kejadiaan yang ia alami dulu misalnya masuknya salah satu anggota Anbu Root yang bernama Sai, semakin eratnya hubungan pertemanan antar Naruto dan Sasuke, dan diusirnya Naruto dari 'rumahnya '.

.

 **Flashback~**

 **.**

Kini Naruto sedang berkeliling desa Konohagakure dan tak lupa ia dihadiahi tatapan sinis dan juga membunuh dari para warga. Saat berjalan Naruto merasakan adanya empat orang yang sedang mengikutinya, Naruto- pun menggiring empat orang tersebut menuju hutan kematian.

 **.**

 **NARUTO POV~**

" Hari ini adalah hari dimana akademi ninja diliburkan, aku berencana akan mengelilingi Konoha, dan kemudian menuju ke patung monumen para hokage pendahulu. Saat aku sedang berjalan di keramaian desa, aku mendapat tatapan sinis, dan membunuh dari para warga tetapi aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada tatapan mereka, karena aku sudah kebal dengan tatapan membunuh dari para warga. Saat aku sedang berjalan aku merasakan ada empat orang dengan kapasitas chakra setara Elite Jounin, aku- pun menggiring mereka menuju hutan kematian, saat sudah berada didalam hutan kematian aku- pun berhenti "

" Kalian semua keluar- lah… " seru- ku pada orang- orang yang mengikutiku. Dan saat itu pula empat orang yang mengikutiku keluar.

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV~**

" Kalian semua keluar- lah… " seru Naruto yang dari tadi sudah mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang diikuti. Setelah itu keluarlah empat orang berseragam Anbu dengan mengenakan topeng putih polos dan ada kanji bertuliska ' Ne ' di topeng tersebut. Naruto mengeriyitkan dahinya, setaunya Anbu Konaha memakai topeng bercorak hewan tetapi kenapa yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan topeng putih polos ?. Sepertinya dia nanti akan mengunjungi Tsunade.

" Siapa kalian, setau- ku Anbu Konoha tidak mengenakan topeng putih polos ?. " Tanya Naruto pada empat orang yang mengikuti- nya tadi.

" Kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami, yang jelas kami kesini ingin melenyapkan- mu ' AIB ' ". Salah satu dari mereka berseru dengan nada datar tanpa emosi.

" Tarik ucapan- mu atau akan **' kubunuh '** kau " ucap Naruto dingin serta menekankan kata **' kubunuh '**. Naruto memang tidak suka jika ada yang menggungkit soal dia menjadi Aib bagi ' keluarganya '.

" Memangnya bisa apa kau AIB ? " pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dikeluarkan salah satu Anbu.

" Baiklah jika itu mau kalian… ". Setelah itu naruto berlari dengan kecepatan setara Jounin menerjang ke- empat lawannya, tidak hanya itu naruto juga merangkai Handseal yang agak panjang, setelah selesai merangkai Handseal Naruto- pun berhenti dan meneriakan nama sebuah Jutsu.

" **Katon : Sanryu Huashi "**

Setelah itu keluar tiga naga api dari mulut Naruto yang langsung menuju ke pada para Anbu yang mengikutinya tadi. Ke- empat Anbu tadi tentu saja terkejut karena anak yang tidak pernah dilatih bisa mengeluarkan Jutsu **Katon** Rank- A. Selesai dari keterkejutanya tiga dari empat Anbu tadi merangkai Handseal dan meneriakkan nama Jutsu masing- masing.

" **Doton : Doryouheki "**

" **Doton : Doryouheki "**

" **Doton : Doryouheki "**

Setelah itu terciptalah tiga dinding tanah yang melindungi tiga pengguna Jutsu tersebut. Satu orang yang belum sempat membuat Jutsu pelindung baru selesai dari keterkejutannya, tetapi sebelum ia merangkai Handseal naga api tersebut sudah ada didepan- nya sementara dua naga yang lain mengarah kepada tiga dinding tanah yang melindungi tiga Anbu lainnya.

 **Blaarr….**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil yang disebabkan oleh berbenturan- nya Jutsu tadi, yang menyisakan tiga dinding tanah yang hampir roboh dan satu orang yang sudah hangus. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada Naruto kembali merangkai Handseal yang cukup panjang, setelah selesai merangkai Handseal Naruto menghentakan kedua tangan- nya ke tanah.

" **Doton : Doryusho "**

Setelah Naruto meneriakkan nama Jutsu- nya keluar duri- duri tajam dari tanah dan bergerak menuju ketiga Anbu yang masih belum mengetahui- nya karena kubah tanah yang belum hancur.

 **Jleeb…**

Ketiga Anbu tadi terkena Jutsu Naruto dan naas mereka semua mati dengan darah bercucuran dari kepala, jantung, dan perut. Setelah Naruto memastikan ketiga- nya mati Naruto langsung pergi dari hutan kematian tidak berselang lama datang- lah dua Anbu konoha. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat tempat yang semula baik- baik saja kini tercemar dengan bersimpah- nya darah dimana- mana.

" Sepertinya telah terjadi sebuah pertarungan disini, dan untuk apa Anbu Rood juga ada disini? " Tanya Anbu yang memakai topeng Taka.

" Entahlah, sebaiknya kita laporkan pada Hokage- sama saja " balas Anbu yang mengenakan topeng Hebi.

" Baiklah ayo kita pergi " lalu mereka- pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Shunsin.

 **.**

 **IN ANOTHER PLACE**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat dan sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh perban putih dan di dagu- nya terdapat luka berbentuk tanda silang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang menggunakan topeng putih polos.

" Danzou- sama, sepertinya dia bukan bocah sembarangan, Dia dapat membunuh empat anggota kita dengan mudah " Ucap orang yang menggunakan topeng putih polos kepada seorang yang bernama Danzou tadi.

" Hhmm… sepertinya yang kau katakan ada benarnya, kalau begitu panggil **' dia '** dan suruh dia menghadapku secepatnya " perintah orang bernama Danzou tadi kepada orang yang berada di depannya.

" H'ai… " balas orang tadi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Danzou. Selang beberapa saat datanglah seorang anak kecil berambut hitam serta memiliki iris mata onyx dan kulit berwarna putih pucat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" Ada apa anda memanggil saya Danzou- sama ? " anak tadi angkat bicara. (A/N : **Disini Shin atau kakaknya Sai sudah meninggal. )**

" Aku memanggilmu kesini karena kau akanku berikan tugas yaitu mengawasi anak yang bernama Uzumaki – Namikaze Naruto dan juga Uchiha Sasuke " Ucap Danzou kepada orang yang ada di depannya itu. Anak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa ia bingung, untuk menjawab kebingungannya anak itu bertanya pada Danzou.

" Kenapa aku harus mengawasi mereka Danzou- sama ? " Tanya anak tadi kebingungan.

" Untuk anak yang bernama Naruto tadi nampaknya ia bukan orang sembarangan dia bisa mengalahkan empat anggota kita dengan mudah sepertinya aku akan memasukan dia ke dalam satuan Anbu Root, dan untuk anak yang bernama Sasuke tadi aku ingin kau mengawasi gerak- geriknya karena bisa saja dia menghianati Konoha, untuk mempermudah pekerjaanmu aku akan mendaftarkan kau ke akademi ninja serta kau akan menggunakan nama Shimura Sai." Jelas Danzou panjang lebar, serta ditambah seringaian saat membicarakan sasuke tadi dan dibalas anggukan oleh anak tadi.

 **.**

 **SCENE BREAK~**

Kini Naruto sudah berada di depan mansion Senju, ia perlahan- lahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki mansion tersebut. Setelah sampai didepan pintu ia mengetuk dan menyebutkan nama orang yang meninggali mansion tersebut, setelah beberapa saat Naruto menunggu orang yang meninggali mansion ini untuk membukakan pintu akhirnya orang yang ditunggu- pun membukakan pintu.

" Oh, kau rupanya Naru- chan. Ada apa kau kemari ? " Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan berumur 20- an memiliki surai pirang pucat dan memiliki iris mata hazel.

" Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu Tsunade Baa- chan " balas Naruto kepada orang yang bernama Tsunade tadi.

" Kalau begitu kita bicarakan didalam saja, tidak baik bicara diluar " ujar Tsunade yang langsung masuk dan di ekori Naruto dari belakang. Setelah sampai didalam Tsunade mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk, mereka mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mereka.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naru- chan " Tanya Tsunade yang teringkat akan tujuan Naruto datang kemari untuk bertanya suatu hal padanya.

" Jadi begini Baa- chan, tadi ada Anbu yang memiliki topeng putih polos yang menyerangku awalnya aku berfikir Anbu- Anbu tadi adalah Anbu konoha tapi setelah melihat topeng mereka yang tidak memiliki corak apapun aku yakin bila itu bukan Anbu konoha, bisa jelaskan Baa- chan? " terang dan Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade. Setelah mendengar cerita tersebut Tsunade menggeram sambil menyebut seseorang yang bernama Danzou. Setelah itu Tsunade menjelaskan dari awal tentang Danzou yang merupakan rival Hiruzen, dia yang memimpin anggota kesatuan Anbu yang bergerak dalam bayangan yaitu Anbu Root dan masih banyak lagi tentang Danzou. Seteah menerima penjelasan dari Tsunade, Naruto menganggukan kepala- nya.

" Jadi si tua Bangka Danzou itu sedang mengincarku, dan dia juga sering mengincar mata Sharingan milik Clan Uchiha. Hmmm… menarik " Naruto berbicara setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Tsunade. Melihat itu Tsunade- pun langsung marah karena naruto mengatakan hal yang membahayakannya disebut sebagai hal yang menarik.

" APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAHH…! " Tsunade langsung berteriak didepan Naruto yang langsung menutup telinganya karena takut telinganya tuli karena mendengar teriakan Tsunade. Setelah teriakan Tsunade mereda Naruto membuka telinganya.

" Sabar dulu Baa- chan, aku mengatakan itu menarik karena sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki teman berlatih Baa- chan, kau tau siapa Uchiha itu? dialah teman berlatihku nanti " Naruto kembali berujar.

" Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Uchiha itu akan menjadi teman berlatihmu ? " Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto.

" Kau ingat yang kau katakan tadi bahwa Danzou sering mengincar mata Sharingan milik Uchiha " pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang diucapkan Naruto sukses membuat Tsunade membelalakkan matanya ia baru ingat bahwa hanya tersisa satu orang Uhiha di desa Konoha, setelah itu Tsunade menghela nafas panjang.

" Hahh… terserah kau saja, dan bisa kau jelaskan caramu mengalahkan Anbu Root itu? Aku tidak akan percaya jika kau bilang dibantu orang lain " Tsunade kembali angkat bicara, pasalnya Tsunade tau akan kemampuan naruto yang sudah tergolong hebat.

" Aku menghadapi mereka sendiri Baa- chan " jawab Naruto santai, Tsunade dibuat menghela nafas kembali karena tingkah laku Naruto yang terkesan sangat santai.

" Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu Baa- chan " Naruto berpamitan pada Tsunade. Tsunade- pun mengangguk setelah itu Naruto beranjak pergi dari mansion Senju menuju kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

 **.**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

 **.**

Nampak matahari yang akan terbenam dengan cahaya yang merabunkan mata ketika dipandang. Disebuah rumah nampak seorang lelaki yang memiliki surai kuning jabrik, tubuh tegap, mata se – indah lautan, mengenakan jubah yang terdapat kanji yang berartikan ' Yondaime ', serta mimik wajah tegas. Lelaki itu kelihatan sedang menunggu sesuatu, tak berselang lama muncullah sosok yang sangat mirip dengan lelaki tadi namun dalam versi mini dan juga memiliki tiga guratan halus dipipinya. Anak tersebut nampak menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, tak biasanya ada orang yang menunggunya pulang. Setelah hening agak lama sampai sang lelaki tadi melemparkan sebuah kunci kedepan versi mininya tersebut.

" Kau di usir dari rumah, jangan sesekali kau menginjakan kaki dikediaman ini, dan mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi seorang Namikaze, jadi jangan cantumkan nama Namikaze lagi di namamu **Naruto** " ujar lelaki tadi kepada versi mini dirinya yang bernama Naruto tadi dengan dingin. Sosok anak tadi hanya diam dan mengangguk .

" Ha'i Yondaime- sama saya akan pergi setelah saya mengemasi barang- barang saya " jawab anak bernama Naruto tadi dengan nada se- formal mungkin pada sosok didepannya yang diketahui adalah Yondaime Hokage A. k . A Namikaze Minato. Setelah itu anak bernama Naruto tadi beranjak dari tempatnya tak lupa ia mengambil kunci yang diberikan Minato yang sudah tertera sebuah alamat apartemen yang akan ia tempati nantinya, bergegas menuju kamar dan membereskan barang- barangnya. Selang lima belas menit Naruto keluar dengan membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang dan beberapa gulungan ia- pun segera meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze sebelum ia benar- benar pergi Naruto melihat seorang anak yang mirip dengannya sedang menunjukan seringai kemenangan kepadanya.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya,sehingga membuat semua mahkluk terbangun dari tidurnya. Di sebuah Apartemen yang bisa dibilang sederhana nampak seorang anak laki- laki bersurai pirang,berkulit tan eksotis nampak menggeliat dan tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya menampakkan iris seindah lautan. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap- ngerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk kedalam matanya. Setelah itu anak tersebut berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

" Betapa kacaunya aku… " ujar anak tadi setelah membasuh muka dan melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Rambut kuning acak – acakan, mata sembab dan memiliki garis hitam dibawahnya. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas berat.

" Sebaiknya aku pergi ke akademi, dari pada nanti di marahi Iruka- sensei kalau aku telat. " Anak tadi berjalan mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

 **.**

 **FIVE TEEN MINUTE LATER~**

Lima belas menit telah berlalu kini anak yang memiliki surai pirang tengah bersiap - siap menuju akademi. Sebelum itu ia mematut diri dulu didepan cermin yang terdapat di apartemen- nya. Kini terlihat anak tadi mengenakan baju dalaman hitam polos, dibalut jaket berwarna biru tua, celana pendek selutut, rambut dibiarkan acak – acakkan, serta memakai sepatu standar ninja warna biru yang senada dengan warna jaket. Sekarang anak tadi menjadi lebih keren dari pada sebelumnya.

" Begini lebih baik dari pada tadi Naruto " Ujar anak tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu dia perlahan berjalan keluar dari apartemen menuju akademi.

.

 **IN ACADEMI~**

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan di lorong akademi, sedangkan otak- nya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Sebegitu bencikah ' keluarganya ' pada dirinya hingga ia diusir dari kediaman Namikaze ?. Tidak terasa ia sekarang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Menghela nafas sejenak ia kemudian membuka pintu akademi.

 **Sraakk…**

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

" KYAAA! NARUTO- KUN TERNYATA KEREN SEKALI! "

" DIA TIDAK KALAH KEREN DENGAN MENMA- KUN DAN SASUKE- KUN! "

Naruto memiringkan kepala dengan tampang polos dan lugunya, karena tidak tau kenapa gadis- gadis disitu berteriak sambil matanya berubah menjadi bentuk love.

" KYAAA! TERNYATA DIA JUGA MANIS! "

" KYAAA! "

" KYAAA! "

Memilih menghiraukan teriakan gadis – gadis yang menjadi FG dadakannya ia berjalan menuju bangku yang menjadi tempat duduknya, para gadis tadi melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang biasa mereka sebut AIB, kecuali untuk Sakura dan Hinata. Sementara Menma yang dibandingkan dengan Naruto nampak mendecih tak suka.

" Kau membuat aku tidak bisa tidur lagi Naruto… mendokusai " Ucap anak yang rambutnya dikucir kebelakang, tampang malas seperti malas hidup tapi tidak ingin mati, dari ciri – ciri tersebut menunjukan bahwa ia seorang Nara.

" Salahkan mereka yang berteriak – teriak, Shikamaru " jawab Naruto pada anak yang bernama Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya yang kita ketahui bernama Iruka.

" Ohayou…minna " Sapa Iruka pada semua murid.

" Ohayou…sensei "

" Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan masuk " setelah perintah yang diberikan Iruka, masuk- lah seorang anak berkulit putih pucat ber- mata onyx. " Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu " Iruka kembali memberikan perintah.

" Salam kenal, namaku Shimura Sai mohon bimbingannya " Sai memperkenalkan diri dengan diakhiri senyum palsunya yang sukses membuat beberapa calon kunoichi merona.

" Sekarang kau boleh duduk carilah bangku yang kosong " setelah itu Sai segera mencari tempat yang kosong untuk di duduki- nya. Setelah itu pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, tetapi tanpa mereka sadari Naruto menatap Sai dengan curiga.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah akademi dibubarkan Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berlatih, Sasuke- pun mengiyakan ajakn Naruto berlatih tanpa akan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ya beginilah, sekarang Sasuke tidur terlentang di hutan kematian dengan keringat bercucuran.

" Sialan, harusnya aku tadi tidak menerima ajakan latihannya kalau tau latihannya seperti ini " Sasuke sudah push- up 200x, shit- up 200x, back- up 100x, dan mengelilingi area latihan mereka selama 50 putaran. Tetapi Naruto melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto melakukan ini untuk melatih fisik Sasuke dan sekarang yang perlu dilatih adalah skill ninja Sasuke, mentalnya, dan membangkitkan **Bloodline** \- nya yaitu Sharingan.

" Hei, Teme kau lama sekali baru aku suruh seperti itu kau sudah lemas apa lagi yang lain " Naruto berujar dengan santainya. Sasuke yang barusan mendengar ucapan Naruto wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. ' Apa yang dimaksud **yang lain** oleh si Dobe itu ? ' batin Sasuke khawatir.

" Apa maksudmu dengan ya- yang lain Dobe ? " Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada setengah takut. Naruto kemudian menyeringai sadis yang membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya bulat- bulat.

" Yang aku maksud dengan **yang lain** adalah membangkitkan Sharingan, melatih mental, serta skill ninjamu ' **Teme '** dan mulai sekarang kau akan menjalani latihan setingkat dibawahku" lagi- lagi Sasuke menelan ludahnya bulat- bulat.

" Setingkat dibawahmu? Jadi latihan macam apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? " Sasuke bertanya dengan pasrah. Latihan awal saja sudah seperti ini apalagi setingkat dibawah Naruto.

" Kalau kau ingin tahu aku akan memberitahumu bahwa latihan yang diberikan Sensei- ku sebelumnya seperti **SIKSA NERAKA DUNIA** , jadi bersyukurlah kau akan kulatih setingkat dibawahku, dan jika kau ingin tahu nama Sensei- ku sebelumnya tidak akan kuberitahu ". Keadaan Sasuke sekarang terlihat lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Sekarang kulit Sasuke hampir menyamai Sai, keringat dingin kelur dari tubuhnya, serta bulu kuduknya merinding disko dan seperti akan pingsan setelah mendengar kata- kata **SIKSA NERAKA DUNIA.**

" Tetapi kelihatannya aku akan menambah siksaannya setelah lulus akademi nanti ". Sekarang Sasuke benar- benar pingsan, setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang santai- nya kelewat batas dan seenak dirinya menambahkan porsi latihan seseorang.

" Teme kau pingsan ya? Hah… kau ini merepotkan saja " Setelah itu Naruto menggendong Sasuke dan melakukan Shunsin menuju Apartemennya.

.

 **Flashback off**

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat beberapa hal itu. Ia juga ingat setelah beberapa minggu berlatih dengan Sasuke, Sakura juga ikut bergabung dalam latihan. Awalnya Sakura diam- diam mengikuti mereka atau lebih tepatnya hanya mengikuti dia ( Naruto ) saja. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke sadar Sakura mengikuti mereka tetapi mereka membiarkan membiarkan itu terjadi hingga di hutan kematian mereka berdua mengecoh Sakura dengan Bunshin sampai mereka mengagetkan Sakura dari belakanng dan akhirnya mereka mengajak Sakura latihan bersama tentu latihan untuk Sakura tidak seberat latihan untuk Sasuke karena Naruto takut gadis yang ia cintai kenapa- napa dan sukses membuat Sasuke menggerutu sebal. Mereka berdua menemukan fakta bahwa Sakura itu memiliki elemen tanah, serta air, control chakra yang bagus dan berpotensi besar menjadi ninja medis dan Naruto akhirnya Naruto meminjamkan beberapa gulungan tehnik dasar ninja medis pada Tsunade.

 **Tok…Tok…Tok**

Naruto kembali berpura- pura tidur ketika merasakan chakra Sakura didepan pintu apartemennya. Naruto memang membiarkan Sakura menyimpan kunci cadangan apartemenya sehingga Sakura bisa bebas keluar masuk apartemennya.

 **Kleek…**

Nampak Sakura mulai memasuki apartemen Naruto, dia memeriksa ruang tamu, dan ruang makan. Nihil. Naruto tidak ada jadi kemungkinan satu- satunya adalah Naruto masih tidur. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Naruto kemudian dibukanya pintu kamar Naruto secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang pemilik apartemen. Dilihatnya Naruto masih tidur dengan pulasnya, Sakura perlahan mendekat untuk membangunkan Naruto. Ia hendak menyentuh pipi Naruto sebelum…

" Kyaaa…! "

Naruto menarik tangannya hingga sekarang ia menjadi guling bagi Naruto.

" Na- naruto- kun… le- lepaskan ini s- sudah pagi ayo berangkat ke akademi nanti akan ada ujian genin kita tidak boleh terlambat " Ucap Sakura setengah terbata karena malu tiba- tiba dipeluk Naruto.

" Biarkan begini sebentar Sakura- chan, biarkan tetap hangat seperti ini " ucap Naruto yang hanya berpura- purha tidur seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dengan mesra. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memerah. Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi tersebut akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukanya dan mengecup dahi Sakura lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang blushing dan menggumamkan beberapa kata yaitu…

" Naruto- kun no Baka… " dan langsung ia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju akademi tetapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika seorang anak berambut model ' pantat ayam ' berjalan menuju tempat mereka berada dengan tenang. Uchiha Sasuke satu- satunya keturun clan Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha.

" Ohayou… Teme " Sapa Naruto pada Sasuke.

" Ohayou… Dobe " Balas Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih hangat dari pada pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto memang mengajarkan pada Sasuke untuk bersikap lebih ramah pada orang lain.

" Apa sebaiknya kita nanti menunjukan sedikit kemampuan kita? " Tanya Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam

" Sebaiknya begitu Sakura dan terutama untuk kau Dobe " Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang.

" Baiklah- baiklah, dasar " jawab Naruto malas. Tak terasa mereka sekarang sudah ada didepan akademi, mereka akhirnya berjalan masuk dengan perlahan menuju akademi.

.

 **IN AKADEMI**

" Bagaimana ini sebentar lagi ujian genin akan dilaksanakan aku takut tidak lulus dan dimarahi orang tuaku "

" Aku juga takut "

Itulah sekarang yang membuat kelas riuh akan suara para murid yang takut khawatir, dan juga cemas.

 **Sraakk…**

Tampak seorang pria memiliki luka melintang dihidungnya mengenakan rompi chunin sedang berjalan masuk dengan tenangnya.

" Ohayou… minna " sapa sosok tersebut

" Ohayou… sensei " balas murid- murid serempak

" Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui hari ini kita akan melakukan ujian genin, jadi sekarang kita menuju tempat penilaian " ujar Iruka setelah itu meninggalkan kelas dan di ekori murid- muridnya dibelakang.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat penilaian atau yang lebih tepatnya sebuah Training Ground yang memiliki hutan sangat luas, disana juga ada beberapa juri yang siap menilai, bahkan Yondaime Hokage atau Minato Namikaze juga ada disitu bersama istri- nya Kushina Uzumaki untuk menyaksikan ' anak- nya ' Menma Namikaze dan beberapa Anbu yang menjaga Hokage.

" Sekarang mari kita mulai tes- nya pertama Hinata Hyuga " Nampak Menma menyemagati Hinata yang dipanggil maju sementara Hinata hanya bisa memerah. Setelah sebagian orang yang dipanggil maju maka diperoleh hasil sebagai berikut…

 **Hinata Hyuga :**

Shuriken & Kunai = 7 / 10

Bunshin no jutsu = lulus

Henge no jutsu = lulus

Kawarimi no jutsu = lulus

Tehnik/ jutsu bebas = **Jyuuken**

 **Kiba Inuzuka :**

Shuriken & Kunai = 6 / 10

Bunshin no jutsu = lulus

Henge no jutsu = lulus

Kawarimi no jutsu = lulus

Tehnik/ jutsu bebas = **Tsuga**

 **Shino Aburame :**

Shuriken & Kunai= Tidak melempar kunai & shuriken dengan alibi clan Aburame menggunakan serangga sebagai senjatanya.

Bunshin no jutsu = lulus

Henge no jutsu = lulus

Kawarimi no jutsu = lulus

Tehnik/ jutsu bebas = **Mushidama**

 **Shikamaru Nara :**

Shuriken & Kunai = 7 / 10

Bunshin no jutsu = lulus

Henge no jutsu = lulus

Kawarimi no jutsu = lulus

Tehnik/ jutsu bebas = **Kagemane no jutsu**

 **Shimura Sai**

Shuriken & Kunai = 8 / 10

Bunshin no jutsu = lulus

Henge no jutsu = lulus

Kawarimi no jutsu = lulus

Tehnik/ jutsu bebas = **Ninpo : Chouju Giga**

 **Ino Yamanaka :**

Shuriken & Kunai = 6 / 10

Bunshin no jutsu = lulus

Henge no jutsu = lulus

Kawarimi no jutsu = lulus

Tehnik/ jutsu bebas = **Shintensin no jutsu**

 **Akimichi Chouji :**

Shuriken & Kunai = 5 / 10

Bunshin no jutsu = lulus

Henge no jutsu = lulus

Kawarimi no jutsu = lulus

Tehnik/ jutsu bebas = **Baika no jutsu**

" Selanjutnya Namikaze Menma " Seru Iruka membuat beberapa gadis berteriak Gaje. Menma melangkah maju dan mengambil Shuriken & Kunai kemudian melemparnya…

 **Syuuutt… Syuuutt… Syuuutt…**

 **Tap… Tap… Tap…**

9 dari 10 Shuriken & Kunai yang diberikan menancap tepat pada sasaran dan yang satu meleset tidak jauh dari sasaran yang membuat beberapa juri kagum.

" Berikutnya Bunshin no jutsu " Ucap salah satu juri, menma- pun mengangguk dan menyilangkan masing- masing kedua jari- nya hingga membentuk tanda ( + ) dan meneriakan nama jutsu-nya.

" **Kage Bunshin no jutsu "**

 **Poff… Poff…**

Dan setelah itu munculah dua klon Menma tanpa cacat. Sebagian juri kembali kagum akan apa yang dilakukan Menma.

" Berikutnya Henge no jutsu, Kawarimi dan lakukan jutsu / tehnik bebas " Menma kemudian melakukan Kawarimi dengan baik setelahnya dua klon Menma yang belum menghilang tadi memebentuk sebuah handseal dan berikutnya…

" **Henge no jutsu "**

 **Poff… Poff**

Dua bunshin tadi berubah menjadi Minato dan Kushina berikutnya Menma memajukan kedua telapak tangannya, setelah itu bunshin Minato dan Kushina seperti menyalurkan chakra- nya pada kedua telapak tangan Menma dan terbentuklah bola chakra yang mengeluarkan bunyi memekakan telinga.

" **Wakusei Rasenggan "**

Setelah itu menghantamkan kedua Rassenggan- nya itu kepada dua pohon yang berdekatan. Dan alhasil pohon itu memiliki lubang menganga dibagian tengah- nya karena terhantam jutsu dalam kategori **A+** tersebut. Sekarang giliran semua juri terkagum- kagum akan apa yang dilakukan Menma. ' memang tidak salah Yondaime- sama memilihnya menjadi penerusnya ' batin semua juri disana.

" Selanjutnya Haruno Sakura " Sakura berhasil melakukan semuanya dengan mudah menancapkan 10 Shuriken dan Kunai pada sasaran yang ditentukan, dapat melakukan tehnik Bunshin dengan baik dengan jumlah dua Bunshin, Kawarimi juga lulus, Henge menjadi Kushina dan jurus bebas- nya adalah…

" **Doton : Sando "**

Dan setelah itu munculah raksasa dari tanah yang membuat semua yang disana terbengong kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Mereka berdecak kagum akan kehebatan Sakura yang bahkan melebihi Menma. Selesai dari keterkejutannya para juri menyuruh Sakura menghentikan jutsu- nya.

" Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke " Para calon Kunoichi- pun berteriak histeris setelah nama Sasuke disebut tetapi Sasuke memilih menghiraukan- nya. Sasuke juga sama seperti Sakura tetapi Sasuke berubah menjadi Itachi. ' Apa dia sudah tidak memliki dendam lagi pada Itachi ? ' tanya dalam hati semua orang yang ada disana minus Naruto dan Sakura. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal jutsu bebas yang harus dilakukan Sasuke.

" Baiklah sekarang… " Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Sekarang tangan kanan Sasuke memegang bahu tangan kirinya, seperti ia memfokuskan chakra- nya pada telapak tangan kirinya, terciptalah percikan petir yang mengeluarkan bunyi seperti kicauan ribuan burung.

" **Raikiri "**

Semua orang yang disana terkejut ( minus Naruto dan Sakura ) setau mereka orang yang bisa memakai jutsu itu adalah Anbu yang ber- kode name Inu, lalu mereka memutar kepala dan melihat Anbu ber- kode name Inu yang sama bingungnya dengan mereka.

" C- cukup selanjutnya adalah Naruto Na- " " Uzumaki saja sensei " Sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto lebih dulu memotongnya. Iruka menjadi kebingungan akan hal itu, tetapi tak mau repot- repot Iruka meralat kalimatnya " Baiklah Sekarang giliranmu, Naruto "

Nampak banyak yang mengejek Naruto dan bahkan mantan keluarganya- pun ikut- ikutan mencemooh dirinya. Naruto yang merasa diremehkan- pun agak marah dan tanpa sengaja Naruto melepaskan KI yang lumayan kuat setara Kage yang membuat kebanyakan orang disana sesak nafas. Naruto- pun maju melempar ke- 10 Shuriken & Kunai yang disediakan. Dan hasilnya sempurna malah ada yang menembus papan sasaran. Untuk bunshin Naruto menciptakan kage bunshin yang ber- jumlah empat bunshin. Kawarimi lulus. Dan untuk henge dua diantara empat bunshin tersebut berubah menjadi Madara dan Hashirama yang membuat juri- juri tercengang melihat dua orang yang dijuluki sebagai Dewa Shinobi tersebut. Terakhir adalah jutsu bebas, dan jutsu bebas yang dipilih Naruto adalah…

" **Futon : RasenShuriken "**

Dua bunshin Naruto yang masih tetap pada wujudnya tadi membuat **RasenShuriken** dan dilemparkan menuju tengah hutan dan…

 **Blarrr…**

Dan **RasenShuriken** tadi meledak dan membuat kubah chakra yang sangat besar dan hampir menutupi setengah area hutan yang tersisa. Angin berhembus kuat sehingga menerbangkan debu- debu disekitar dan membuat para juri harus melindungi mata.

" Na- na- naruto cukup. Hentikan jut- jutsumu itu sebelum kita terkena dampaknya " Iruka memberi perintah pada Naruto untuk menghentikan jutsunya dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto, Lalu Naruto melakukan single handseal dengan satu tangan.

" **Kai "**

kubah hasil ledakan RasenShuriken lama kelamaan menjadi kecil dan menghilang.

Sekarang tidak ada yang tersisa dari hutan tersebut hanya ada sebuah kubangan yang amat besar yang dihasilkan kubah ledakan RasenShuriken tadi. Semua yang ada disana mengeluarkan keringat dingin mereka akan menambahkan lagi catatan dalam buku agenda ' jangan pernah membuat Naruto Uzumak marah ' itulah yang akan mereka catat dalam benak dan agenda masing- masing orang yang ada disitu.

" Ekhm- ekhm… Naruto Uzumaki bagaimana sekarang kau bertanggung jawab atas semua kerusakan ini " Ucap Minato dengan nada dingin dan KI selevel kage yang ditunjukan pada Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato, malah bunshin Naruto yang menjadi Hashirama maju kemudian merangkai handseal yang cukup panjang, setelah selesai merangkai handseal, Hashirama ( bubshin Naruto ) menghentakan tangan- nya ketanah dan meneriakan nama jutsunya.

" **Mokuton : Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan "**

Dan seketika muncul pohon buatan dan sekalian dengan daun- nya dari elemen kayu. Semua orang yang disana menganga ( kecuali Sai, Sasuke, Sakura ) melihat tehnik yang dilakukan Naruto pasalnya tehnik yang dilakukan Naruto adalah tehnik milik mendiang Hashirama Senju atau Shodaime Hokage.

" Mo- mo- mokuton dari mana dia bisa menggunakan tehnik itu ? siapa yang melatihnya ? " semua juri disana riuh menanyakan hal itu.

" Ekhm- ekhm… " Iruka berdehem untuk meminta perhatian semua orang disitu. Dan ternyata berhasil semua mata nampak memandang Iruka. Iruka mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

" Dengan begini ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi genin selesai. Para murid akademi besok kembali keakademi untuk pengumuman siapa yang menjadi Rookie Of The Years dan pembagian tim. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang " Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Iruka melangkah pergi dari situ dan diikuti bubarnya semua orang disitu.

.

 **IN HOKAGE ROOM**

Di ruang Hokage Minato sedang merenungkan masalah Naruto yang tadi saat ujian genin tampil mengagumkan. ' Apa aku juga harus melatih Naruto ? sepertinya dia tidak selemah yang aku kira '. Minato kembali berfikir dimana Menma dan Sai akan ditempatkan. Sai jika dikelompokkan dengan Tim Asuma akan menjadi sangat bagus karena Sai merupakan anggota Anbu Root yang diwajibkan menjaga emosinya sehingga ia pasti bisa berfikir dengan tenang jika Shikamaru sedang dalam ke- adaan kalut. Sementara Menma meminta ditempatkan di tim Hinata yang notabene- nya gadis yang ia sukai, sedangkan Minato menginginkan Menma berada satu tim dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

" Hahh… ini semua membuatku pusing "

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Ke esokan harinya di akademi ninja, murid- murid membicarakan soal siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY dan siapa yang menjadi teman se- tim mereka. Banyak calon kunoichi yang mengira Menma, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang akan menjadi ROTY dan banyak juga kunoichi yang ingin setim dengan Menma, Sasuke, maupun Naruto.

 **Srakkk…**

Semua anak berhenti berbicara ketika Iruka sudah memasuki kelas. Nampak banyak murid yang tegang, khawatir, dan takut dengan apa yang akan Iruka beritahukan hari ini. Iruka tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan beberapa murid didikannya ini.

" Selamat kalian semua lulus " banyak anak yang kaget atas apa yang disampaikan oleh Iruka, tetapi tak berselang lama mereka berteriak- teriak kesenangan, ada juga yang sampai berpelukan.

" Dan yang menjadi ROTY kali ini adalah… "Iruka menjeda kalimatnya yang membuat banyak murid langsung diam dan menahan nafas ' Pasti aku ' batin Menma percaya diri. "… Naruto Uzumaki, dan disusul Sasuke Uchiha diurutan ke dua, dan pada urutan ketiga adalah Haruno Sakura "

 **Brakkk…**

Menma menggebrak meja keras saat orang pada urutan bukanlah dirinya.

" TIDAK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! MANA MUNGKIN AKU KALAH DENGAN ' **AIB** ' ITU, SERTA UCHIHA TERAKHIR PEMBAWA SIAL, DAN JUGA GADIS JELEK BERAMBUT SEPERTI PERMEN KA-… " sebelum Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia sudah menaberak dinding terlebih dahulu karena Naruto menendangnya dari belakang dan tentu ditambahkan sedikit chakra pada tendangannya sehingga bisa membuat dinding retak dan Menma mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari hidungnya. ' Uughh tendangan- nya kuat sekali ' batin Menma meringis kesakitan.

" Menma kau boleh menghinaku sepuasmu tapi jangan se- sekali menghina sahabatku! " ucap Naruto pada Menma dengan nada datar dan ekspresi dinginnya.

" Cukup! Kalian berdua sudah hentikan! Dan kau Menma tidak seharusnya kau menghina Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura! Dan kau juga Naruto seharusnya bisa menjaga emosimu " Iruka berujar agak keras.

" Dan sekarang pembagian tim karena jumlahnya tidak pas aka nada dua tim beranggotakan empat orang , mulai dari Tim satu…"

 **SKIP TIME**

" Tim 7 … Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, dan Sasuke Uchiha dengan Jouinin pembimbing Yamato Tenzo "

" Tim 8 … Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, dan Menma Namikaze dengan Jounin pembimbing Kakashi Hatake " ' Yes! Satu tim dengan Menma- kun ' batin Hinata senang.

" Karena Tim 9 tahun lalu masih aktif kita lanjutkan "

" Tim 10 … Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sai Shimura dengan Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi "

" Masing- masing Jounin pembimbing akan menjemput kalian satu jam lagi " Setelah itu Iruka pergi meninggalkan kelas.

 **TWO HOUR'S LATER**

Seorang anak bersurai merah memiliki tiga guratan tebal dikedua pipinya sedang menghentak- hentak kakinya tanda ia sedang kesal. Anak yang kita ketahui bernama Menma ini sedang menunggu guru pembimbingnya yang harusnya datang sejam yang lalu tapi dia sekarang terlambat satu jam dari yang di jadwalkan.

 **Poff… Poff…**

Muncul dua kepulan asap putih, dan setelah asap tadi hilang nampaklah dua orang Jounin yang mereka asumsikan adalah Jounin pembimbing mereka. Jounin yang pertama memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi, sebagian mukanya ditutupi oleh masker, mata kirinya ditutupi hitai- ate hingga hanya menyisakan mata kanannya saja, dan untuk atasan juga bawahan ia mengenakan pakaian standar Jounin. Jounin yang kedua memiliki warna rambut coklat, hitai- ate seperti Tobirama Senju, mata onyx, dan atasan juga bawahannya ia memakai pakaian standar Jounin.

" Tim 7, dan Tim 8 ikut kami ke atap akademi " Setelah itu dua orang tadi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Shunsin yang menyisakan gerutuan dari Menma juga Kiba.

" Ayo kita gunakan shunsin saja biar cepat " Naruto berbicara pada dua anggota timnya dan dibalas oleh anggukan kedua anggota timnya, mereka-pun menggunakan Shunsin secara diam- diam agar tidak diketahui Tim 8. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menipu Shino.

.

.

.

 **Poff… Poff… Poff…**

Muncul tiga kepulan asap didepan dua orang Jounin pembimbing yang tentunya kaget akan itu karena yang melakukan shunsin adalah tiga orang genin. ' Genin macam apa yang ada di timku / tim- mu Yamato ' batin Yamato dan Kakashi. Tak berselang lama datanglah Tim 8 yang terkejut ( minus Shino ) melihat Tim 7 sudah ada disitu.

" Se- sejak kapan ? " Tanya Kiba terbata.

" Sejak tadi " jawab Sakura enteng

" Baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai sesi perkenalannya di mulai dari kau pink " Jounin yang kita ketahui bernama Yamato angkat bicara.

" Kenapa sensei tidak men- mencontohkan terlebih dahulu ? " Sakura bertanya kepada Yamato.

" Baiklah…, Namaku Yamato Tenzo yang kusuka adalah berlatih dan mengembangkan Mokuton miliku, yang tidak kusuka banyak, impianku adalah mengalahkan Kakashi- Senpai, dan menjadi pengguna Mokuton sehebat Shodaime- Hokage.

" Namaku Kakashi Hatake yang kusuka kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya, yang tidak kusuka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, dan cita- citaku belum terfikirkan sampai sekarang " Semua sweatdroop atas pengenalan yang Kakashi lakukan. ' Sensei pembimbingku rupanya tidak memiliki tujuan hidup ' batin Kiba nista.

" Dan sekarang kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu pink ? " Tanya Yamato pada Sakura.

" Ha'i,… namaku Sakura Haruno yang kusuka adalah berlatih dengan ke- dua sahabatku, yang tidak aku suka adalah saat ada yang menghina ke- dua sahabatku, orang arogan serta sombong impianku adalah mencari dan mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia Shinobi bersama kedua sahabatku "

" Sekarang kau emo " Tunjuk Yamato pada Sasuke.

" Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke yang kusuka, tidak kusuka, dan impianku sama dengannya " . ' Huh… dasar uchiha plagiat tidak kreatif. Pasti yang satu ini lebih baik diakan ROTY '

" Ka-… Sama " sebelum Yamato menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto lebih dulu memotong ucapannya yang sukses membuat Yamato terjengkang kebelakang.

" Hei kalian, perkenalan macam apa itu ? " Yamato bertanya dengan nada setengah kesal.

" Macam- macam " jawab mereka serempak yang membuat semua orang disana Sweatdroop. Setelah semua selesai dari sweatdroop, Kakashi ganti menanyai murid- muridnya.

" Sekarang kau anak anjing " perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk Kiba dan itu sukses menggeram dan membatin ' Awas kau sensei yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup ! '.

" Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, yang kusukai adalah anjing, yang tidak kusukai entahlah aku juga belum memikirkannya, dan impianku adalah menjadi anggota clan Inuzuka yang terkuat. "

" Sekarang kau pecinta serangga " Kakashi menunjuk Shino.

" Namaku Shino Aburame, semua hal yang berkaitan denganku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian " Shino berbicara dengan datar. ' Ciri khas Aburame ' batin semua yang orang yang ada disana.

" Kau Hyuga dan berbicaralah lancar tidak boleh gagap. " Kakashi berujar sambil menunjuk Hinata. Hinata menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan karena gugup, setelah selesai Hinata mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Hinata Hyuga, yang kusukai adalah… ( Sambil memerah melirik Menma ) yang tidak kusuka adalah keributan, dan impianku adalah menjadi ninja yang hebat agar ayahku bangga " Hinata mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan ngos- ngosan. ' Ini akan susah ' batin Kakashi.

" Kau Namikaze " Kakashi menunjuk Menma dengan ekspresi bosan.

" Namaku Namikaze Menma, yang kusukai adalah… ( melirik Hinata ), yang tidak kusukai adalah orang lemah dan membuat nama keluargaku menjadi buruk, impianku adalah menjadi Hokage yang melebihi Hokage pendahulu. " Kakashi menghela nafas akan ke- aroganan Menma yang menyebut saudara sendiri sebagai ' orang lemah dan yang membuat nama keluarga menjadi buruk '.

"Hah, baiklah besok Tim 7 dan 8 datanglah ke TG 7 jam 7 pagi kita akan mengadakan tes untuk menilai pantas atau tidaknya kalian menjadi ninja Konoha " ujar Yamato.

" Bukankah kami sudah lulus ujian diakademi Sensei ? kenapa harus ada tes lagi ? " Tanya Sakura yang pura- pura tidak tau apa yang diaksud Yamato.

" Ini adalah Survival Batle Sakura dan aku menyarankan agar kalian tidak sarapan jika tidak ingin memuntahkannya kembali " Ujar Yamato dan dibalas ' Oh ' oleh semuanya.

" Baiklah…, sekarang kalian boleh pulang dan ingat besok jam 7 tepat "

" Ha' I "

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

Nampak disebuah TG ada empat orang yang terdiri dari satu wanita dan tiga pria yaitu Tim 8 yang beranggotakan Menma, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino. Kiba dan Menma menghentakan kaki mereka tanda mereka sedang kesal. Penyebabnya ?. penyebabnya adalah sang Sensei pembimbing dan Tim 7 yang berjanjian akan melaksanakan Survival Batle pada jam 7, tapi sekarang mereka sudah menunggu selama dua jam dan belum ada tanda- tanda mereka akan datang.

" Sensei dan Tim 7 sebenarnya kemana sih ?! kita sudah menunggu selama dua jam mereka belum juga datang! Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan mereka sih ?! " Kiba berbicara dengan nada kesal.

" Kau betul sekali Kiba, nanti saat Survival Batle aku pastikan Rasengganku akan menghantam mere- … " Sebelum Menma menyelesaikan kata- katanya nampak ada lima kepulan asap yang sangat pekat, dan memunculkan lima orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu.

" Menghantam siapa Menma ? " Jounin berambut silver melawan gravitasi menginstrupsi perkataan Menma.

" Menghantam kalian berlima, dan tunggu apa lagi sekarang ayo kita mulai Survival Batle agar aku bisa menghantamkan Rasengganku pada kalian. " Menma berbicara dengan angkuh.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu peraturannya sederhana kalian harus merebut enam lonceng yang kami bawa dengan niat membunuh, dan jika kalian gagal kalian akan dikembalikan ke akademi serta mengenai lonceng salah satu dari kalian akan dipastikan gagal dan kembali ke akademi " Jelas Jounin yang ada di sebelah Kakashi yang kita ketahui bernama Yamato dengan nada dibuat sehoror mungkin. Sementara Tim 7 hanya diam menyimak.

" Baiklah dengan ini ujian kelayakan menjadi Genin Konoha bagi Tim 7 dan 8 di… "

.

.

.

.

" MULAI! "

 **T. B. C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei semua maaf ya update- nya lama Author lagi UTS jadi terpaksa deh gak bisa update.**

 **UNTUK YANG REQUEST NARUHINA SOORRYY BANGET YA AKU GAK BISA NGABULIN TAPI SEBAGAI GANTINYA, NANTI MENMA BAKALAN SAMA HINATA JADI NANTI PAIRNYA NARUSAKU SAMA MENMAHINA ( MENMA KAN JUGA NARUTO )**

 **Dan juga ada yang nanya soal kelebihan Kamiregan jadi saya sajikan dibawah ini, serta ada Profil dari Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Menma.**

 **Untuk kelebihan Kamireggan :**

 **Bisa semua tehnik Rineggan**

 **Bisa meniru tehnik sesuai elemen yang dipunyai jadi Naruto bisa meniru semua tehnik**

 **Bisa menggunakan Susano' o**

 **Bisa genjutsu khas Uchiha dan Amaterasu**

 **Kekurangan : ? ( ada yang bisa kasih saran )**

 **Profil Naruto :**

 **Ninjutsu : SSS+**

 **Taijutsu : SS+**

 **Kenjutsu : S**

 **Genjutsu : S**

 **Level : Genin ( Aslinya sih diatas Kage )**

 **Elemen : Futon, Katon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton**

 **Kekegankai : Ranton, Mokuton, Hyouton ( mungkin bisa nambah )**

 **Kuchiyose : Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, Byako**

 **Profil Sasuke :**

 **Ninjutsu : SS**

 **Taijutsu : S**

 **Kenjutsu : ?**

 **Genjutsu : S**

 **Level : Genin ( Aslinya setara Kage )**

 **Elemen : Katon, Raiton**

 **Kekegenkai : ?**

 **Kuchiyose : ? ( Ada yang bisa kasih saran )**

 **Profil Sakura :**

 **Ninjutsu : S**

 **Taijutsu : S**

 **Kenjutsu : ?**

 **Genjutsu : A+**

 **Level : Genin ( Aslinya Setingkat dibawah Kage )**

 **Elemen : Doton, Suiton**

 **Kekegenkai : Mokuton ( Maybe )**

 **Kuchiyose : ? ( Ada yang bisa kasih saran )**

 **Profil Menma :**

 **Ninjutsu : A+**

 **Taijutsu : A**

 **Kenjutsu : ?**

 **Genjutsu : B+**

 **Level : Genin ( Aslinya setara Jounin )**

 **Elemen : Futon, Katon ( dari Kyubi ), Suiton**

 **Kekegenkai : Shakuton ( maybe ), Hyouton ( maybe )**

 **Kuchiyose : Katak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R. n. R**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sasuke X ( Reader boleh milih )**

 **Sumary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua anggota Tim 8 langsung bersembunyi ke dalam hutan karena menurut apa yang diajarkan pada mereka hutan adalah tempat yang paling bagus untuk menjebak dan menyerang musuh, sedangkan Tim 7 ?. Mereka malah melangkah dengan tenang menuju tepian sungai yang berada di Training Ground.

" Hei, kenapa kalian tidak sembunyi ? " Tanya Yamato kebingunan akan tingkah laku murid didiknya itu.

" Memangnya harus ya Sensei ? " Yamato sweatdroop mendengar jawaban murid kuningnya ini. ' Kenapa sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki rasa takut terhadapku dan Kakashi- Senpai ? ' Yamato membatin.

" Hei, apa- apa' an kalian ini ? apa kalian sudah menyerah untuk menghadapi kami " Yamato berujar dengan nada malas.

" Urusi Tim 8 saja dulu kami mau memancing ikan untuk nanti makan siang " Jawab Naruto dan didukung anggukan dari ke- dua teman' nya. Sweatdroop. Yamato dan Kakashi sweatdroop berat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Rupanya ke- tiga anak didepan mereka berdua lebih mengutamakan mancing ikan dan makan siang, dari pada menyelesaikan Survival Batle.

" Apakah kalian bertiga nanti tidak kesulitan menghadapi kami berdua ? kami ini Jounin sementara kalian bertiga masih Genin yang harus dibimbing " Ujar Kakashi dengan nada sedikit menyindir untuk memancing emosi ke- tiga Genin di depan' nya.

" Siapa yang tahu kalau belum dicoba nanti " Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dengan nada dingin.

" Maka dari itu ayo kita coba, siapa tau kalian akan menang melawan kami " Yamato berbicara, sementara dua dari tiga Genin didepan' nya hanya menghela nafas sementara yang satu masih sibuk memancing.

" Sensei tadi tidak dengar ya ? kami mau memancing ikan dulu untuk makan siang makan' nya kalian berdua pergi cari Tim 8 dulu. Syuhh… Syuhh… " Ucap Naruto dengan kata- kata usiran di akhir kalimatn' nya. Sweatdroop. Mereka dibuat sweatdroop lagi oleh Tim 7. Menghela nafas sejenak mereka berdua akhirnya menyerah untuk membujuk Tim 7.

" Hah…, baiklah kami menyerah, kami akan mencari Tim 8 dulu jadi kalian bersenang senanglah " Kakashi berujar santai. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

 **The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **.**

Menma kini nampak bersembunyi disemak- semak sambil mengintai Kakashi dan Yamato yang sedang berdiri tenang di bawah pohon. Merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat Menma melemparkan beberapa shuriken yang sudah dilapisi oleh elemen angina kepada Kakashi dan Yamato.

 **Syuuut…**

 **Syuuut…**

 **Syuuut…**

Shuriken- shuriken tersebut mengenai tubuh Kakashi dan Yamato, tetapi tiba- tiba tubuh Kakashi dan Yamato berubah menjadi batang pohon yang tertancap beberapa shuriken disana. ' Cih, Kawarimi ' batin Menma kesal. Menma yang merasa tempat bersembunyi' nya sudah diketahui berniat untuk pergi dan mencari tempat bersembunyi lain, tetapi sebelum dia pergi dia merasakan seseorang memegang pundak' nya. Karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar ia menengok kebelakang dan ia mendapati Kakashi dan Yamato berada dibelakang' nya. Ia langsung melompat menjauh dari tempat persembunyianya dan mendarat beberapa meter didepan Kakashi dan Yamato.

" Ternyata kalian ya, cepat sekali kalian kesini ? biar kutebak pasti yang lain sudah kalah dan hanya tersisa aku saja benarkah tebakanku ? " Menma berucap sombong.

" Tebakan- mu itu salah besar Menma kaulah orang pertama yang akan melawan kami, ketiga teman- mu masih bersembunyi cukup bagus dengan menekan chakra' nya sampai ketitik terendah yang mereka bisa, dan Tim 7 sedang sedikit bersenang- senang dengan kegiatan memancing, Menma " Jawab Yamato dengan agak bosan saat membahas Tim 7.

" Hei, kenapa aku yang pertama ? dan lagi apa- apa' an mereka itu memancing disaat ujian ? " Menma bertanya tak terima.

" Karena kau memiliki chakra yang besar sehingga mudah diketahui dimana keberada' an- mu, dan untuk Tim 7 aku juga tidak begitu tahu apa yang difikirkan mereka " Kakashi sekarang yang gentian menjelaskan.

" Kalau begitu baiklah aku akan menghadapi kalian " Menma berucap dengan nada sombong, Menma langsung mengambil dubuah kunai yang langsung ia aliri chakra, hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Kakashi dan Yamato. Menma langsung melesat dengan kecepatan setara High Chunin menuju kedua orang yang ada di depan- nya dan langsung menyabetkan dua kunai tersebut menuju muka Kakashi dan Yamato, mereka berdua yang merupakan mantan Anbu dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah yaitu dengan menundukan badan. Menma kemudian melompat salto kebelakang, dan langsung membuat segel untuk Kage Bunshin.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "**

 **Pofft…**

 **Pofft…**

 **Pofft…**

Muncul ratusan bunshin Menma yang siap menhadapi Kakashi dan Yamato, setelah itu Menma mengomando para bunshin dirinya itu untuk menyerang Kakashi dan Yamato. Hampir semua bunshin berlari menerjang Kakashi dan Yamato, dengan bersenjatakan kunai dan jutsu yang sedang disiapkan mereka menyerang Kakashi dan Yamato. Satu diantara ratusan bunshin berlari menuju Kakashi dan langsung menendang wajah bagian kanan Kakashi tetapi itu berhasil dihindari oleh Kakashi dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan' nya, belum selesai sampai disitu bunshin Menma yang lain ingin menteckle Kakashi tetapi Kakashi lebih dulu melompat kebelakang. Kakashi merangkai handseal yang cukup rumit, selesai merangkai handseal Kakashi mengucapkan nama jutsu' nya.

" **Doton : Doryutaiga "**

Dan seketika tanah yang kebanyakan di pijaki oleh bunshin Menma berubah menjadi lumpur hisap yang mematikan. Bunshin Menma yang terperangkap' pun tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa, mereka membulatkan matanya saat Kakashi kembali merangkai handseal.

" **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu "**

 **Bumm…**

Puluhan bunshin Menma hilang dan hanya menyisakan tiga perempat dari jumlah awal Menma membuat bunshin " Cih… Sial " Menma mendecih tak suka.

.

 **SCAN BREAK~**

Kini Hinata sedang dalam tempat bersembunyi' nya dan diam- diam ia mencari Kakashi dan Yamato sampai ia mendengar suara ledakan kecil.

" Apa itu ? Apa jangan- jangan ada pertarungan disana " Hinata sibuk berfikir sampai tidak menyadari ada orang yang mendekat ke tempat' nya.

 **Plukk…**

" Hinata sedang apa kau disini ? Tanya orang tadi kepada Hinata, sementara Hinata kelihatan akan pingsan setelah mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. ' Menma- kun ' batin Hinata, kemudian dia berbalik dan mendapati wajah Menma yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

 **Brukk…**

Hinata pingsan, sementara sang pelaku langsung merangkai single handseal dan menggumamkan kata ' **kai** '.

 **Poffttt…**

Menma tadi berubah menjadi Kakashi yang samar – samar bergumam " Ini akan Sulit " lalu dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap, dan ternyata Kakashi yang tadi hanyalah bunshin.

.

 **SCEAN BREAK~**

Kiba sekarang sedang mengamati jalanya pertarungan Menma dan Kakashi dari balik semak- semak, dia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang Kakashi, yaitu saat Kakashi lengah. Sekarang bunshin Menma yang tinggal dua sampai tiga belas sedang berbaris rapi sambil memegang kunai.

" Sensei sekarang kelihatannya sedang fokus pada pertarungan- nya dengan Menma, lebih baik aku serang saja dia "

Kiba berbicara pelan, setelah itu ia menurunkan Akamaru dari kepalanya dan memberikan dia sebuah pil pada Akamaru, seketika bulu Akamaru berubah menjadi merah. Setelah itu Kiba berbisik pada Akamaru, selesai berbisik ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Akamaru.

" Baiklah kau siap Akamaru ? " Tanya Kiba.

" Aukk… " Akamaru membalas dengan gong- gongan.

Setelah itu ia membuat handseal, dan **' Pofft… '** Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba namun hanya kelihatan lebih buas dengan kuku panjang. Kiba lalu berjungkok dengan posisi agak menukik dengan kedua tangan berada ditanah begitu juga Akamaru yang sekarang berubah menjadi Kiba.

" **Tsuga "**

Kiba dan Akamaru berputar seperti bor dari kanan dan kiri Kakashi, saat akan mengenai Kakashi ada sebuah kayu yang menghantam Akamaru, sehingga Akamaru terpental, Kiba yang sudah terlanjur berputar cepat tidak dapat menghentikan gerakan- nya sehingga sebentar lagi ia akan mengenai Kakashi, tapi tanpa Kiba duga Kakashi melompat ke samping kiri, Sehingga sekarang serangan Kiba menuju bunshin Menma dan…

 **Pofft…**

 **Pofft…**

 **Pofft…**

 **Dukk…**

Semua bunshin Menma yang tersisa hilang, Serta sekarang Menma yang jatuh akibat tertubruk Kiba yang sudah tak berputar. Tiba- tiba dari bawah tanah muncul' lah pilar- pilar kayu dan membentuk sebuah penjara Kayu, yang tentu saja membuat dua orang yang ada disana kebingungan.

" Terima kasih telah membantu Tenzo " Kakashi berucap pada orang yang perlahan- lahan mendekat pada dirinya.

" Sama- sama Kakashi- Senpai, dan bisa tidak panggil aku Yamato jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu kau mengingatkanku kepada ' dia ' " Yamato berucap dengan nada kesal dan hanya dibalas oleh eye' s smile oleh Kakashi serta juga gelengan. Yamato hanya menghela nafas atas apa yang ia dengar dari seniornya itu.

" Baiklah sekarang tinggal Tim 7 ayo kita cepat bereskan mereka " Kakashi berucap dan dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dari Yamato. Yamato membuat tiga bunshin untuk mengurus Tim 8. Dan akhirnya mereka menghilang dengan shunsin. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengamati mereka secara diam- diam dari balik pohon dan mendengar semua yang di bicarakan oleh Kedua pembimbing tersebut.

" Ternyata aku dilupakan " Ucap orang tadi dengan aura hitam sebagai background' nya.

.

 **In Tim 7 Place ~**

Tim 7 sekarang sedang menikmati hasil memancig ikan mereka, ikan itu dibakar dengan Mokuton Naruto sebagai kayu bakar dan Katon Sasuke sebagai apinya. Saat sedang menikmati ikan bakar, mereka harus diganggu oleh dua orang yang tidak di undang yaitu Kakashi dan Yamato.

" Kami sudah membereskan Tim 8, sekarang cepat kita mulai pertarungan' nya " Yamato berucap dengan nada kesal.

" Sensei kau mau ikan bakar atau tiak ? ini enak loh " Sakura berucap dengan nada riang. Sweatdroop. Lagi- lagi mereka dibuat sweatdroop oleh Tim 7.

" Hei, sebenarnya kalian niat tidak sih lulus tes ini ? kalau ingin lulus cepat hadapi aku " Yamato yang masih sweatdroop bertanya sekaligus memerintah Tim 7.

" Baiklah, Teme kau atau aku ? " Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

" Kau saja " balas Sasuke.

" Tapi sisakan beberapa ikan untuk aku jangan dihabiskan " Setelah berucap demikian Naruto mengalihkan pandangan' nya pada Kakashi dan Yamato dan mimik muka Naruto langsung berubah serius.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai, dan kalian berdua jangan segan- segan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kalian " Naruto beerkata dengan wajah yang serius.

" Apa kau sanggup menghadapi kami berdua jika kami menggunakan kekuatan penuh ? Kau hanya seorang Genin Naruto dan kami berdua adalah Jounin "

" Sanggup tidak- nya aku kita belum mengetahuinya sebelum dicoba " Naruto membalas perkataan Kakashi.

" Baiklah tapi jangan salah' kan kami jika kau masuk rumah sakit " Kakashi berucap dengan nada mengejek. Naruto tidak menghiraukan' nya ia malah melesat cepat menuju kedua Jounin didepan' nya dengan merangkai handseal yang cukup panjang. Setelah handseal itu selesai Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsu' nya.

" **Futon : Kamikaze "**

Terciptalah tornado angin yang siap menerbangkan apa- pun menuju Kakashi dan Yamato, mereka yang belum siap' pun sebisa mungkin menghindar menuju arah yang berlawanan. Mereka sangat terkejut bahwa Naruto bisa menggunakan ninjutsu tingkat S.

" Rupanya dia hebat juga bisa menggunakan ninjutsu angin tingkat S, sangat langka di Konoha. Sepertinya aku akan serius. " Kakashi berbicara entah pada siapa. Kakashi perlahan- lahan mengangkat hitai- ate yang menutup matanya dan tampaklah mata Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe. Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto membuat Chi Bunshin yang menuju arah Yamato. Setelah tornado angin menghilang Kakashi segera menerjang Naruto. Kakashi melayangkan tendangan ke arah kepala bagian kanan Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan cara menangkap kaki Kakashi. Belum selesai sampai disitu Kakashi kembali melanyangkan sebuah tinjuan menuju perut Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal itu secepat kilat ia menghentikan kepalan tangan Kakashi dengan kepalan tangan' nya.

" Rupanya kau hebat juga Naruto, kau bisa menahan tendangan dan pukulanku dengan mudah " Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar dirinya dipuji. Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang dan ia merangkai handseal dengan cepat. Kakashi yang menggunakan sharingan langsung meniru handseal yang dibuat Naruto.

" **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu "**

Dua orang itu menyerukan nama jutsunya secara bersamaan dan sekarang dua bola api yang memiliki diameter 3-5 sedang bertubrukan. Setelah beberapa saat dua bola api itu semakin mengecil dan hilang. Naruto kemudian membuat satu kage bunshin dan kemudian langsung menerang Kakashi, tetapi karena Kakashi menggunakan Sharingan semua serangan Naruto bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Terlalu sibuk dengan bunshin Naruto, Kakashi tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto yang asli mendekat sambil merangkai handseal.

 **Poff…**

Bunshin Naruto yang sedang dihadapi Kakashi tiba- tiba menghilang dan itu membuat Kakashi kebingungan. Belum selesai dari kebingungannya Kakashi kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto yang tiba- tiba berada didepannya.

" **Magen : Narakumi** "

Naruto membisikkan nama jutsunya. Tiba – tiba Kakashi ada di tempat ia membunuh Rin di saat PDS ke- 3. Sekarang terlihat Kakashi kecil menusuk dada Rin dengan Raikirinya, darah mulai keluar dari dada Rin. Saat Kakashi mencabut tangannya Rin langsung ambruk.

 **Real World**

Kakashi sekarang diam di tempat. Naruto yang tau jutsunya berhasil segera mengambil lonceng dari pinggang Kakashi. Tiba- tiba Chi Bunshin yang dibuat Naruto datang. Ia membawa Yamato dengan ke' adaan pingsan dan dalam ke' adaan tangan dan kaki terikat. Chi Bunshin Naruto menyerahkan dua lonceng yang didapat dari Yamato dan kemudian berubah menjadi darah.

" AHHHH… "

Kakashi pingsan. Naruto berjalan mendekati Kakashi sambil membawa tali yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Selesai mengkiat tangan Kakashi Naruto menyeret Kakashi dan Yamato menuju tempatnya memancing ikan tadi.

.

 **SKIP**

 **.**

Sekarang Tim 7 sedang menikmati hasil pancingan mereka tidak memperdulikan lima orang yang sedang memandang perutnya masing dengan tampang memelas.

KRUYUK…

Perut mereka berlima mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan yang menandakan mereka lapar. Naruto yang mengerti bahwa mereka kelaparan dengan perlahan menganbil Shuriken dan melemparkannya menuju lima orang tersebut.

 **Syuut… Syuut… Syuut…**

 **Srett… Srett… Srett…**

Tali yang mengikat kelima orang tadi putus dan membuat lima orang tadi bebas. Mereka menatap heran Naruto ' kenapa ia melepaskan talinya ' pikir semua orang yang ada disana.

" Kalian laparkan. Cepat makan ikannya sebelum aku berubah pikiran. " lima orang tadi memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Sesegera mungkin mereka mengambil ikan yang sudah matang. Dari Kakashi yang mengambil satu, Yamato satu, Kiba dua, Hinata satu, dan Menma mengambil semua sisanya. Tim 7 hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kelima orang tadi. Naruto yang baru saja ingin mengambil ikan terkejut dan seketika wajah berubah menjadi sangar. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya bulat- bulat sementara Kakashi, Yamato, dan Tim 8 yang tidak mengerti itu hanya melanjutkan acara makannya dengan Kakashi yang bersembunyi karena takut wajahnya yang sebenarnya dilihat orang lain.

" **Siapa yang mengambil ikan paling banyak diantara kalian… "** suara Nruto menjadi berat. Semua orang menunjuk Menma, sementara Menma yang masih sibuk dengan ikannya tidak sadar jika Naruto mendekat.

" Menma, siapa yang menyuruhmu memakan semua ikanku ? " Naruto berbicara disertai senyum manis, dan tiba- tiba keluarlah pedang Akuma no Tsurugi yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ditanah yang membuat gempa berskala sedang. Menma akhirnya sadar dari dunianya, ia mendongak dan melihat Naruto yang saat ini berwajah sangar dengan pedang menancap di tanah yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat, Menma menelan ludahnya bulat- bulat.

" N- naruto ke- kenapa kau me-memasang wajah me-mengerikan seperti itu ? dan lagi pe- pedang siapa itu ? " Menma bertanya dengan nada setengah takut.

" Sebentar lagi kau akan tau kenapa aku memilih raut wajah seperti ini dan ini adalah pedangku. Aku belum mencoba pedang ini, mari kita uji seberapa kuat pedang ini khu… khu… khu… " Jawab Naruto dengan tawa psikopat diakhir. Menma sekarang sudah mengambil ancang- ancang untuk lari. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mencabut dan mengalirkan sedikit chakra, Naruto menebas udara kosong. Menma yang melihat itu tentu saja bingung pasalnya Naruto hanya menebas udara kosong.

" Hei Naruto, mana kekeuatan pe- "

 **Bruukkk…**

 **Bruukkk…**

 **Bruukkk…**

Ucapan Menma terpotong oleh suara sesuatu yang jatuh, saat dirinya menengok kebelakang rupanya banyak pohon yang tumbang. Insting Menma berkata bahwa ia harus lari. Ia melihat Naruto kembali. Semua orang yang ada disana menelan ludahnya bulat- bulat. ' Bisa mati aku walau hanya sekali tebas ' batin semua orang yang ada disana.

" N- naruto kau sedang bercandakan ? "

" Tidak "

Setelah itu Menma lari dengan sangat kencang di ikuti beberapa jutsu dan kerusakan disekitarnya.

.

 **SKIP**

 **.**

Tampak delapan orang di TG 7. Dengan satu anak dengan yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan yaitu rambut berdiri seperti habis tersengat listrik bertekanan tinggi, baju compang- camping dan beberapa luka kecil.

" Tim 8 aku kecewa pada kalian karena kalian tidak bisa mengetahui tujuan tes ini " Sementara yang diberi komentar hanya menunduk lesu.

" Tim 7 walau kalian bisa merebut lonceng dari kami tetapi aku tetap kecewa pada kalian karena kalian juga tidak bisa mengetahui inti te- siapa yang bilang Sensei kami bertiga tahu tujuan tes ini hanya untuk menguji kerjasama kami. " Naruto memotong uapan Yamato.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka bekerja sama ? " Yamato bertanya pada Naruto.

" Aku cuma sedang malas mengajak mereka. Lagi pula bukankah aku sudah bekerja sama dengan bunshinku. " jawab Naruto enteng.

" Baiklah Tim 7 aku nyatakan kalian lulus sementara Tim 8 terserah pada sensei kalian " Tim 8 hanya menundukan kepalanya sampai mereka melihat tiga buah lonceng dilempar pada mereka. Mereka menatap Naruto ddengan bingung.

" Kami tidak memerlukan lagi lonceng itu lagi pula kami sudah lulus " Yamato dan Kakashi tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

" BAiklah sekarang Tim 8 dinyatakan lulus karena sudah mendapatkan lonceng. Baiklah besok kalian datang lagi kemari untuk menerima misi " Mereka semua mengangguk dan berjalan pulang. Tanpa mereka sadiri ada satu sosok yang memiliki aura gelap dibelakang tubuhnya.

" Ternyata aku masih dilupakan " gumam sosok tadi

 **T. B. C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soorryy para reader author updatenya lama. Author binggung cari ide**

 **Untuk masalah pairnya sasuke kalian boleh vote.**

 **KARIN**

 **HAKU**

 **( SARAN PARA READER )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R. n. R**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo, Jurus hasil terjemahan.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sasuke X Karin**

 **Summary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak misi yang sudah diselesaikan oleh Tim 7 dari Rank D sampai Rank B, mereka melaksanakan misi dengan sangat baik bahkan mereka bisa menyelamatkan Haku dan menyelamatkan rakyat Nami no Kuni dari kekejaman lintah darat yang bernama Gatou. Setelah mereka membantu menyelesaikan jembatan yang dibangun oleh rakyat Nami no Kuni, mereka kembali ke desa masing- masing ( Tim 7 ke Konoha dan Haku kembali ke Kiri ). Zabuza sempat memberikan pedangnya pada Tim 7 sebagai hadiah karena mereka telah menyadarkan Zabuza bahwa Haku bukanlah alatnya melainkan orang baik yang telah bersedia berkorban untuk orang yang di percaya. Karena jasa Tim 7 sangat besar, rakyat Nami no Kuni memberikan jembatan tersebut nama **' The Great Tim 7 Bridge '**.

.

 **Training Ground 7**

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke kini sedang menunggu Yamato sang sensei pembimbing di TG 7, mereka sempat menggerutu karena hari liburan mereka terganggu tapi Sensei mereka bilang ada hal yang penting.

 **Pooff…**

Muncul kepulan asap dan setelah asap tadi menghilang terlihatlah Yamato sang sensei pembimbing. Perlahan Yamato mendekat pada ketiga muridnya.

" Kenapa sensei mengumpulkan kami disini padahal ini hari libur kami ? " Sakura langsung bertanya keintinya, Yamato yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas karena sifat anak didiknya yang tidak sabaran.

" Aku mendaftarkan kalian dalam ujian chunin dan tuan rumahnya adalah Konoha " kemudian Yamato menyerahkan tiga formulir pendaftaran untuk mengikuti ujian chunin.

" Ikut atau tidak itu terserah kalian dan jika kalian ingin ikut isi formulirnya setelah itu kumpulkan di kantor Hokage paling lambat besok karena ujian chunin akan di mulai seminggu lagi, Jaa… " Setelah itu Yamato menghilang dengan shunsin.

" Kalian ingin ikut ? " Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan setelah itu mereka berdua menyeringai sadis.

 **Duakk…**

 **Duakk…**

" Jangan perlihatkan seringai sadis itu, apa kalian berniat membunuh semua peserta!? " Sakura yang menjadi pelaku pemukulan bertanya. Kedua orang tadi langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Malang. Orang yang setara Kage dan Rikudou takut oleh yang namanya wanita.

" Bagus, sekarang ayo kita pulang " Sakura kemudian berjalan didepan meninggalkan kedua laki- laki yang sedang berbisik- bisik.

" Dobe, kekasihmu itu ganas sekali, aku tidak bisa bayangkan betapa malangnya dirimu nanti saat sudah menjadi suaminya. " Sasuke berkata pada Naruto.

" Teme, dia itu bukan kekasihku, setidaknya belum dan kita masih kecil tidak usah memikirkan itu. " Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

 **Hokage Room**

Terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

" Shikaku desa mana saja yang mengikuti ujian Chunin kali ini ? " Tanya sosok berambut pirang pada orang yang bernama Shikaku.

" Yang mengikuti ujian chunin kali ini adalah Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Takigakure Hokage- sama "

" Iwagakure ? " ulang Hokage atau bisa kita panggil Minato Namikaze. Shikaku mengangguk.

" Ya Iwagakure. Kemungkinan mereka ingin membalas apa yang anda lakukan pada pasukan mereka pada saat perang dunia ninja ke- tiga, dengan cara mengalahkan ninja desa kita saat ujian Chunin dan mempermalukan kita sebagai tuan rumah dengan banyak ninja yang kalah. " Shikaku menerangkan kepada sang Hokage, dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh sang Hokage.

.

 **1 Week Later**

Kini desa Konoha sangat ramai oleh para Genin yang mengikuti ujian Chunin yang diselenggarakan di desa Konoha. Ada ninja dari berbagai desa, mulai dari desa Suna yang mengirimkan tiga Sabaku bersaudara, Kumo yang mengirimkan Karui, Omoi, Samui, Yugito sang Jinchuriki Nibi, dan Killer Bee sang Jinchuriki Hachibi, serta beberapa Genin lainnya dari Kumo, Takigakure yang mengirimkan Fuu sang jinchuriki Nanabi dan dua orang rekan Fuu yang untuk berjaga – jaga jika kendali Fuu atas Nanabi lepas serta masih banyak lagi ninja dari desa lain.

Kini Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju tempat diadakannya ujian Chunin tahap pertama yaitu ujian tertulis yang bertempat di gedung akademi mereka juga sempat berpapasan dengan Genin Suna, Kumo, dan Iwa. Mereka sempat merasakan chakra yang besar dari satu ninja Suna, dua ninja Kumo, dan satu ninja Taki. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di tempat ujian akan dilaksanakan. Mereka masuk ketempat ujian dan melihat ada banyak Genin disana, mereka melihat sekeliling dan setelah melihat nomor ruangan mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan ia dapat melihat tempat yang tadinya hanya tembok biasa menjadi sebuah tangga kemudian ia berjalan menuju tembok tersebut bersama ke- dua rekannya. Mereka bertiga berjalan menembus tembok dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan ujian pertama dilaksanakan. Saat mereka masuk ruangan ternyata banyak juga peserta yang ada diruangan mulai dari Tim 8 yang sudah lengkap dengan adanya Shino yang baru mereka sadari setelah dia mengembalikan satu lonceng pada Kakashi, Genin Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang masih kosong yaitu tempat di pojok ruangan.

 **Srakk…**

Seorang pria tinggi dan berbadan tegap dengan beberapa luka sayatan di wajah memasuki ruangan diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

" Aku Morino Ibiki, pengawas ujian tahap pertama tahun ini dan kalian sangat beruntung karena aku yang menjadi pengawas. Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kalian ingat baik- baik dan aku tidak mau kalau ada yang menyelaku saat memberitahu aturan serta tidak boleh ada pertanyaan jadi dengarkanlah baik- baik… "

 **.**

 **SKIP**

Kini Tim yang lulus ujian Chunin tahap pertama sedang berada di depan gerbang Shi no Mori. Mereka bersiap untuk melaksanakan tahap kedua ujian Chunin. Mereka diharuskan untuk merebut gulungan pasangan dari lawan, jika mereka memiliki gulungan langit maka mereka diharuskan merebut Bumi dan juga sebaliknya dan nanti akan ada beberapa Jounin Elit yang akan berusaha menggagalkan mereka dengan Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, dan bahkan ada Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Kini masing – masing perwakilan kelompok disuruh untuk mengambil gulungan yang akan di pertahankan.

" Wah, Sakura- chan, Teme kita mendapatkan gulungan BUMI. " seru Naruto dengan suara yang dinyaringkan pada bagian akhir kalimat. Banyak Tim yang memandangi mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke awalnya kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tetapi setelah mengerti apa yang direncanakan Naruto mereka berdua tersenyum.

" Shikamaru, mereka memiliki gulungan bumi sedangkan kita memiliki gulungan langit bagaimana jika kita serang mereka dan ambil gulungannya ? " Ino memberikan usulan sekaligus bertanya pada Shikamaru yang berasal dari klan Nara yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan- nya.

" Tidak, kalian masih ingat saat ujian Genin ? mereka bertiga menggunakan jurus tingkat S, dan untuk Naruto sepertinya digolongkan dalam kategori tehnik ( S Plus ) karena tehniknya bisa menghancurkan hutan Training Ground sampai semuanya rata dengan tanah. Jadi kau masih ingin merebut gulungan mereka Ino " Ino mengeluarkan keringat dingin ia baru ingat akan hal itu. Jika dia melawan Tim 7 maka hancurlah dia dan di sini- kan tidak ada aturan jadi jika ingin membunuh maka tinggal bunuh saja. Dia sekarangingat sesuatu bukan- kah Shikamaru itu jenius dalam mengatur strategi ditambah kombinasi InoShikaCho mereka sangat hebat lagipula mereka juga memiliki Sai yang merupakan ninja yang kemampuannya setara Chunin dari analisa mereka.

" Tunggu Shikamaru bukankah kau itu pintar bahkan jenius dalam mengatur strategi Shikamaru ? ditambah kombinasi InoShikaCho kita sudah hebat lagipula kita memiliki Sai, jika kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik kita memiliki kemungkinan menangkan ? " Ino berucap panjang lebar.

" Ino, Naruto itu lebih jenius dari aku, dan juga dari yang kudengar Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kakashi- Sensei, dan juga Yamato- Sensei yang dikatakan Jounin Elite sendirian. " Seakan tak mau menyerah Ino kembali bertanya.

" Jenius darimana ia membeberkan nama gulungn- nya itu namanya bodoh bukan jenius. " Shikamaru menghela nafas.

" Hah, mendokusei… wanita itu memang merepotkan ya, apalagi cerewet sepertimu Ino, Naruto tadi meneriakan nama gulungan yang tadi ia pegang supaya Tim yang memiliki gulungan langit mendatangi mereka, suatu rencana yang bagus dan tak terpikirkan olehku. Lagi pula dia juga temanku " Sekarang Ino bungkam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Dan akhirnya Ino mengangukan kepala tanda ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Sementara Sai dan Chouji sekarang sedang asik memakan keripik kentang yang dibawa oleh Chouji tanpa memperdulikan ke- dua anggota Tim- nya yang berdebat.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya gerbang Shi no Mori akhirnya dibuka dan para peserta langsung masuk menuju ke dalam hutan dengan berlari, Tetapi Tim 7 berbeda mereka memilih berjalan dari pada berlari. Menurut mereka lari terlalu Mainstream. * Plakk… terlalu menghabiskan tenaga maksudnya.

.

 **IN THE FLOREST…**

Tim Kumo yang di isi oleh Yugito dan Killer Bee dan memiliki gulungan langit sedang mencari Tim yang memiliki gulungan bumi, kebetulan mereka tadi mendengar ada yang menyerukan memiliki gulungan bumi. Tetapi sebelum mereka mencari Tim yang memiliki gulungan bumi ada suara yang menggema di dalam pikiran mereka.

" **Bee, hati – hatilah dengan orang yang bertingkah bodoh dan menyebutkan nama gulungan- nya tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari dirinya** " Bee, hanya mengangguk. **' Ashura, Indra, dan… Hagoromo – Jiji. Sebenarnya siapa kau bocah ? kenapa kau memiliki aura seperti Ashura dan Indra, Se – akan – akan kau adalah gabungan keduanya dan menjadi seperti Hagoromo – Jiji '.** Batin Hachibi.

" Yugito sebaiknya kita batalkan niat kita untuk merebut gulungan milik anak berambut pirang tadi Hachibi bilang kita harus hati – hati dengan- nya, karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar pada anak tadi. " Yugito hanya mengangguk.

Para Biju mengingatkan para Jinchuriki mereka untuk tidak mendekati Tim Naruto karena mereka merasakan sesuatu yang sama yaitu **' aura Ashura, Indra, dan Hagoromo – Jiji '.**

 **.**

 **SCEAN BREAK…**

Kini Tim 7 sedang berjalan dengan tenang di tengah hutan kematian. Mereka berfikir ' kenapa harus terburu – buru nanti musuh juga datang atau ketemu sendiri '. Seperti yang mereka pikirkan, mereka bertemu Genin Suna yang tadi sempat mereka lihat waktu mereka ( baca : Genin Suna ) datang ke konoha tiba – tiba ada serangan peluru pasir menuju mereka. Dengan mudah mereka hindari, seakan penyerang belum menyerah datang lagi serangan badai angin menuju mereka. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung merangkai handseal dan menyebutkan nama jutsu- nya.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan bola api yang lumayan besar dan semakin besar karena adanya angin. Setelah angina menghilang tampak sebuah tembok pasir yang lumayan besar. Tembok tadi lama- kelamaan kembali menjadi pasir lalu masuk ke gentong ( ? ) yang dibawa anak berambut merah dengan tato yang bertuliskan ' Ai ' di dahinya.

" Teme, tolong bereskan mereka ya. Aku dan Sakura- chan akan menunggumu di menara. Jaa, nee… Teme. " Naruto dan Sakura langsung pergi dengan Shunsin masing – masing. Sasuke yang di tinggal oleh Naruto dan Sakura- pun langsung mengucapkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah pada kedua – nya. Memangnya gampang apa menghadapi musuh di depannya ini, dan lagi salah satunya ber- chakra besar yang menyamai biju.

" Cih, Dobe sialan. Lain kali akan kubalas kau " Setelah itu ia membuat dua bunshin untuk membantunya. Kemudian mereka ( baca : Sasuke dan bunshinnya ) melesat cepat menuju ke- tiga Genin Suna tadi.

Masing – masing bunshin Sasuke memancing dua Genin yang lain untuk menjauh dan sekarang tinggalah Sasuke dengan orang yang diketahui bernama Gaara. Mereka saling memandang tidak ada tanda- tanda salah satunya akan mulai menyerang lawan.

Gaara yang mulai jengah dan ingin sekali melaksanakan perintah ' ibunya ' langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan peluru pasirnya, tak mau terkena serangan Sasuke langsung menghindar dengan cepat. Tetapi karena cepatnya serangan Sasuke mendapat beberapa luka ringan di bagian siku dan pundaknya. Lelah menghindar Sasuke merangkai Handseal.

" **Raiton : Raishi rudo no Jutsu "**

Lalu munculuah sebuah perisai petir di depan Sasuke dan melindungi Sasuke dari serangan Gaara. Merasa serangannya digagalkan Gaara menghentikan serangannya.

" **Ryusa Bakaryu "**

Munculah Tsunami pasir yang dihasilkan oleh pasir yang Gaara kendalikan. Tsunami itu dengan kecepatan lumayan menuju Sasuke. ' Matilah aku ' Sasuke membatin, tetapi menurut ajaran Naruto dia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia memikirkan berbagai cara sampai ia akhirnya mendapat sebuah cara. Memejamkan matanya sampai ia tenang dan kemudian…

" **Raiton no Yoroi "**

Tubuh Sasuke langsung diselimuti oleh petir bertegangan tinggi. Sasuke langsung melesat menuju pohon tertinggi di sekitar – nya. Tetapi saking besarnya kekuatan tsunami pasir milik Gaara pohon yang dinaiki Sasuke sampai roboh.

' Sial, dimana letak kelemahan tehnik ini ? '

Sasuke melompat ke pohon lain yang belum terkena efek jutsu Gaara. Sasuke mengamati sang pengguna jutsu dan menemukan ruang di belakang – nya. Sasuke dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai Hiraishin langsung melesat ke belakang Gaara dan langsung memukul tengkuk Gaara dengan tangan – nya yang masih dilapisi listrik bertegangan tinggi. Gaara yang tengkuk – nya dipukul merasakan bahwa kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit hilang.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung saja pergi karena tidak mau ber - urusan dengan dengan Gaara lagi. Tetapi sebelum dia pergi ke – dua bunshinya datang dan membawa kedua teman Gaara yang sudah pingsan dan menyerah – kan dua gulungan yang bunshin itu dapat dari saudara Gaara yang bernama Temari. Setelah menerima gulungan yang diberikan bunshin – nya Sasuke melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sasuke sekarang sedang melompati pepohonan di hutan kematian, ia sekarang benar – benar kesal kepada Naruto dan Sakura karena tadi meninggalkan – nya. Bayangkan saja jika kau di tinggalkan sahabat – mu dan kau hampir saja mati karena serangan musuh yang kaulawan. Sasuke yakin pasti Naruto dan Sakura sedang bermesraan di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

' Aniki, tolonglah adikmu yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan, tampan ini. Tolong carikan aku seorang gadis yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan cantik untukku jadikan pasangan, Kau tidak maukan adikmu yang tampan ini menjadi perjaka tu- '

" TOLOOONNNGGG "

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan curhat nista- nya kepada sang kakak dalam pikiran, ada sebuah teriakan perempuan yang mengganggu. Ingin tau siapa yang berteriak Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke sumber suara.

' Siapa tahu wanita cantik yang mau jadi pasanganku '

Setelah Sasuke hampir sampai ia memasang wajah datar – nya lagi. Mula – mula ia bersembunyi di semak – semak dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tampak seorang perempuan berambut merah seadang bergetar ketakutan sedang di kepung oleh tiga ninja Kumo. Disamping perempuan itu terlihat dua ninja yang ber- Hitai – ate Iwa tewas dengan luka menganga di bagian leher.

Melihat perempuan itu akan dibunuh Sasuke langsung saja melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Genin Kumo. Sasuke dengan cepat memukul tengkuk ke- tiga Genin Kumo itu hingga ke- tiga Kumo itu pingsan. Sasuke menyentuh pundak perempuan tadi dan menghilang dengan Shunsin.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME ( FIVE DAY LATER )**

Kini waktu yang diberikan panitia ujian Chunin telah habis dan sekarang waktunya tahap ke – tiga dilaksanakan. Banyak Genin yang berhasil menghadapi ujian Genin tahap dua ini meskipun dengan baju yang telah sobek, dan banyak luka di tubuh mereka karena Serangan dari beberapa Jounin dan Kuchiyose mereka. Dibabak ini akan diadakan babak penyisihan karena banyaknya peserta yang lolos.

" Aku Yondaime Hokage, memberikan ucapan selamat untuk kalian yang telah lolos babak ke – dua tadi. Sekarang akan diadakan pertarungan satu lawan satu, yang merasa tidak sanggup boleh mengundurkan diri dan angkat tangan kalian. " Minato memandang semua peserta dan tidak ada satu – pun yang mengangkat tangan.

" Baiklah jika tidak ada mari kita mulai tahap penyisihan ini, dan yang akan menjadi wasit pertandingan ini adalah Asuma Sarutobi. " Lalu ada shinobi berbadan tegap, berambut hitam, serta satu batang rokok bertengger manis di mulutnya.

" Baiklah sekarang nama peserta yang muncul di layar akan bertanding dan yang tidak bisa naik dan menonton " Asuma berucap santai. Dan papan nama- pun memunculkan dua nama yaitu…

 **Neji Hyuga**

 **Vs**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

( **Pertarungan akan di jelaskan secara singkat )**

Setelah para peserta yang tidak bertarung, mereka berhadapan dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif. Neji menyerang secara halus dan itu tidak diketahui oleh Hinata. Setelah banyak titik chakra yang ditotok Neji, Neji menggunakan Jyuuken pada Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan.

Yang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua adalah GAara dan Lee yang dimenangkan oleh Gaara dengan cara menyerang Lee terus menerus dengan pasir dan menjerat kaki serta tangan Lee dengan pasirnya. Gaara hampir meremukan tangan dan kaki Lee tetapi gagal karena digagalkan oleh Guy sang sensei dari Lee.

Pertandingan ketiga adalah pertandingan Kiba dan Menma. Kiba terus menerus menyerang Menma dengan Gatsuga tetapi Menma selalu berhasil menghindar. Bosan menghindar Menma membentuk sebuah Rassenggan dengan bantuan bunshin-nya dan menghantamkan- nya kepada kiba yang menggunakan Gatsuga, Kiba terpental dan menabrak dinding setelah itu dia berakhir pingsan.

.

 **SKIP**

Kini telah diambil empat belas peserta sebagai pemenang dan panitia telah menetapkan suatu aturan yang tidak akan diberitahukan kepada peserta sebelum mengambil undian.

" Baiklah selamat bagi kalian yang lulus dan sekarang tolong ambil bola yang ada di wadah ini. " setelah itu ketiga belas peserta tadi mengambil masing – masing satu bola.

" Siapa yang mendapatkan warna merah maju kedepan dan yang mendapatkan warna biru silahkan untuk duduk. " Tampak tujuh orang maju kedepan dan menyebutkan nama mereka masing – masing yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, Killer Bee, Yugito, Fuu, Sabaku Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha dan terakhir Namikaze Menma. ' Gila ini pertarungn para Jinchuriki semoga kau selamat Naruto, Sasuke ' batin Shikamaru dari belakang.

" Baiklah jadi yang mendapat bola merah maupun biru kalian akan bertarung dengan orang yang memegang bola sama seperti kalian atau lebih mudahnya sebut saja group A dan B, A adalah biru dan B adalah merah. Tempat kalian bertanding ada di belakang patung para Hokage, kami juga telah sepakat untuk memberikan waktu dua minggu sebagai waktu untuk kalian berlatih. Disana kalian boleh memakai Kuchiyose dan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Para Kage dari desa kalian juga akan datang. Oh, iya aku hampir lupa dengan kalian yang memegang bola biru sebutkan nama kalian. "

"Sakura Haruno "

" Neji Hyuga "

" Omoi "

" Shikamaru Nara "

" Shino Aburame "

"Kurotsuchi "

" Choujuro "

" BAiklah kalian bersiap – siaplah untuk Ujian Chunin tahap berikutnya dua minggu lagi Jaa,…ne minna " Setelah itu seorang yang memberi instruksi tadi pergi meninggalkan para peserta ujian Chunin. Para calon Chunin- pun juga ikut membubarkan diri dan kembali kerumah serta penginapan masing – masing yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak panitia.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **AN : Soory para readers Author lama updatenya karena liburan ini Author sering bangun kesiangan jadi ya… gitu deh. Untuk Chapter ini Author banyak Skip karena beberapa Chapter di Fic ini memang harus dibuat cepat demi kelangsungnan cerita.**

 **Di ujian Chunin Chapter depan Author akan buat lawan- nya Naruto dan Sasuke cukup kuat yaitu para Jinchuriki.**

 **UNTUK JUTSU : Jutsu yang disini kebanyakan akan Author buat sendiri.**

 **Dan untuk para readers kalian bisa bantu Author untuk memberikan Jutsu yang special untuk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma. Syaratnya..**

 **Nama Jutsu : ( terserah readers )**

 **Efek / dampaknya : ( Bagi pengguna, musuh dan area sekitarnya )**

 **Elemen : ( untuk Naru bebas tetapi untuk Sasuke dan Menma sesuai dengan elemen mereka )**

 **Kelebihan : …**

 **Kekurangan : ...**

 **Sekian dari saya dan untuk para readers yang baik jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Riview.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank' s for**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R. n. R**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo, Jurus hasil terjemahan.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sasuke X Karin**

 **Summary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertulis di buku yang tidak di ketahui dibuat oleh siapa…**

 **Bahwa di dunia ini Tuhan menciptakan tujuh dimensi…**

 **Di celah masing – masing dimensi terdapat tujuh makhluk legenda…**

 **Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga dimensi masing – masing agar tidak terjadi bentrokkan satu dengan yang lain…**

 **Namun, di buku tersebut tertulis bahwa…**

 **Barang siapa yang bisa membuat masing – masing penjaga dimensi berpihak pada dirinya maka…**

 **Dia bisa memanggil mahkluk berkekuatan Dewa itu kapan – pun dia mau dan jiwa mereka akan terikat…**

 **Kecuali ' Sang Mata ' memanggil…**

 **Kontrak tersebut akan hilang…**

 **Di buku tersebut juga tertulis…**

 **Satu garis terbagi menjadi dua, dan akan mengikat ' Sang Mata ' …**

 **Yang bisa memanggil ke – tujuh mahkluk dan menjadikan mereka layaknya teman…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini setelah melangsungkan ujian chunin tahap satu, dua, dan tiga Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura berjalan menuju apartemen Naruo. Perjalanan mereka diselingi obrolan ringan, tetapi ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Sasuke sejak tadi jika ditanya ia menjawabnya dengan gugup serta keringat dingin terus keluar dari pelipisnya.

.

 **NARUTO APARTEMEN**

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di apartemen milik Naruto, Sampai didepan pintu apartemen Naruto dia membukanya.

" Tadaima "

" Okaeri " Ada sebuah suara perempuan yang menyahut dari dalam apartemen yang membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, disana dia melihat Sasuke yang memasang wajah biasa saja tetapi keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia melihat ke arah Sakura yang memasang ekspresi yang menurut Naruto sulit diartikan. Naruto perlahan memutar knop pintu apartemennya itu.

 **Ckleekk**

Di dalam apartemen tampak perempuan bersurai merah memakai kacamata dan memiliki mata vermilon sedang membersihkan apartemennya. Naruto tampak terkejut akan adanya seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal ada di dalam apartemen- nya. Menengok kebelakang untuk bertanya kepada dua sahabatnya, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah Sasuke seorang yang tubuh- nya pucat dan keringat dingin masih terus mengalir dari tubuhnnya dan dimana Sakura berdiri tadi ia hanya melihat sesuatu yang ia perkirakan adalah air ada di lantai apartemennya.

" Sasuke, dimana Sakura- chan ?! Dan kau, siapa kau?! Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada agak ditinggikan sambil menunjuk perempuan bersuarai merah tadi. Perempuan berambut merah tadi hanya menatap bingung kepada Naruto.

" Bukankah Sasuke – san sudah menjelaskan kepadamu siapa aku ? " Perempuan tadi bertanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sementara Naruto ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

" Jadi Sasuke apa yang belum kau beritahukan kepadaku ? " Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

" J – Jadi begini Naruto aku menemukan dia waktu ujian Chunin di saat kau meninggalkan aku untuk melawan si mata panda itu. Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Dia hampir saja di bunuh oleh Genin desa lain dan aku datang menyelamatkan – nya. "

" Uzumaki ? " NAruto bertanya.

" Ya, aku seorang Uzumaki dengan kata lain aku adalah saudaramu yang tak terikat oleh hubungan darah. Sasuke – san juga sudah menjelaskan semua tentangmu Naruto – san. Dan bolehkan sementara waktu aku tinggal disini Naruto – san. " Karin bertanya sambil tersenyum.

" Hah… baiklah dan anggap saja aku ini kakakmu. Sekarang Kau Teme temani Karin di sini sedangkan aku akan mencari Sakura – chan. Jaa " Naruto langsung pergi dengan Shunsin.

" Eh, padahalkan aku bisa memberitahunya dimana perempuan tadi " Karin berujar.

.

 **SCEAN BREAK**

Kini Naruto sedang meloncati pohon demi pohon untuk mencari Sakura. Naruto yakin sekarang sedang menyendiri di suatu tempat yang tenang, sepi, dan indah. Seakan kabel di kepalanya baru tersambung ia mengingat ada satu tempat yang begitu tenang, sepi, dan indah.

Naruto kemudian melakukan Shunsin menuju tempat itu. Setelah sampai di dekat tempat yang ia tuju Naruto kemudian menekan Chakranya ke titik terendah karena ia merasakan Chakra Sakura berada disekitar daerah ini.

Dan setelah Naruto berjalan melewati semak – semak ia dapat melihat sebuah air terjun kecil dan dihiasi beberapa batuan, rumput yang hijau dan beberapa tanaman yang tumbuh disekitarnya. Dapat juga ia lihat Sakura yang meringkuk dibawah pohon dan bahunya tampak bergetar. Menangis. Sakura sedang menangis disana. Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekat menuju Sakura dan perlahan menyentuh pundak Sakura.

" Sakura – chan kenapa tadi kau langsung pergi dari apartemen tanpa berpamitan. Hmm… " Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

" Menurutmu. " Sakura menjawab singkat. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, tetapi setelah beberapa saat ia jadi mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura langsung pergi dari apartemennya.

" Kau cemburu, eh ? " Naruto bertanya sambil sedikit terkekeh.

" Percaya diri sekali kau !? apa buktinya " balas Sakura dengan suara agak serak.

" Buktinya kau langsung saja pergi setelah melihat Karin – Chan ada di apartemenku. " Naruto menjawab. Sakura terdiam ' Chan ' jadi Naruto pasti memiliki hubungan yang special dengan perempuan itu. Mata Sakaura mulai memanas lagi. Liquid bening sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan akhirnya jatuh lagi.

" Hiks,… kalau aku cemburu memangnya kenapa Hiks… dari waktu kita pertama kali bertemu dulu kau bilang keningku ini indah sehingga kau ingin menciumnya, ta – tapi apa hiks… kau malah memilih wanita lain dan menyembunyikannya dariku, kau bilang keningku ini indah sehingga kau ingin menciumnya tapi apa ? sekalipun kau belum pernah melakukan itu, sementara dengan wanita tadi kau pasti sudah melakukannya bahkan bisa saja lebih. DAN KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERLAKUKANKU SECARA LEBIH ! BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK CEMBURA HAH NARUTO ! hiks… hiks… "

Naruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu jauh. Perempuan tadi saja ia baru mengenalnya mana mungkin ia melakukan macam – macam. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang seenaknya membawa orang menuju apartemennya.

" Sakura dengarkan penje -… "

" AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU BODOH "

" Sakura setidaknya biarkan aku bi - … "

" AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERCAYA DENGANMU LAKI – LAKI PEMBOHONG "

" Sakur - … "

" PENDUSTA "

" Saku - … "

" PEMBERI HARAPAN PAL – "

 **Ctakk**

Naruto menyentil dahi Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura dalam. Seakan baru sadar kalimat apa saja yang ia lontarkan kepada Naruto wajahnya cemas dan tersirat sedikit rasa takut disana karena telah membentak – bentak Naruto. Namun setelah beberapa saat bertatapan Naruto menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

" Sakura – chan perempuan itu adalah orang yang ditolong Sasuke saat ujian chunin, aku bahkan juga baru mengetahuinya tadi. Ya, memang aku dan dia memiliki ikatan, tapi bukan ikatan seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Kami adalah saudara karena kami berasal dari klan yang sama yaitu Uzumaki, paham ? kalau begitu jangan pernah berkata aku ini pembohong dan sebagainya lagi ".

Sakura mulai berpikir. Betapa bodohnya dia karena tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Naruto, toh dari awal mereka kenal Naruto belum pernah berbohong padanya. Setelah itu Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

" ma… "

Belum sempat Sakura menuntaskan kalimatnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menempel di dahinya. Cukup lama Sakura diam karena terkejut dan akhirnya dia tersadar saat benda lembab itu meninggalkan dahinya.

" Apa yang… ? "

" Menepati janjiku padamu Sakura – chan " jawaban singkat Naruto sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sakura langsung menghambur kepelukan Naruto dan berulangkali mengatakan 'maaf ' .

" Baiklah Sakura – chan kita pergi " Setelah Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut, mereka langsung hilang dengan Shunsin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sepuluh hari berlalu**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke kini sedang ada di dalam hutan kematian, lantas kemana Karin ? dia sudah pindah ke rumah Sasuke dan ia juga secara suka rela ingin menjaga rumah. Sakura dan Sasuke disini karena Naruto akan mengajarkan jutsu istimewa pada mereka.

" Baiklah, aku akan memulainya. Pertama kalian oleskan sedikit darah di telapak tangan kalian lalu lakukan segel tangan ini… " Naruto kemudian memperagakan beberapa handseal.

" Naruto, bukankah itu segel tangan untuk kuchiyose ? jika kita tidak memiliki kontrak dengan hewan kuchiyose bisa bahayakan ? " Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Kau benar Sasuke. Tapi aku ingin kalian menemukan kuchiyose kalian sendiri, bisa sajakan kalian mendapat hewan yang unik. "

" Tapi… "

" Lakukan atau ku penggal kepalamu Sasuke. " Naruto memberi perintah disertai tatapan membunuh. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangguk. Sasuke langsung mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan cepat.

' **POOF '**

Sasuke hilang.

" Nah, Sakura – chan sekarang giliranmu. " Sakura langsung mengangguk dan mempraktekan segel kuchiyose yang diajarkan oleh Naruto.

.

 **Sasuke Side ~**

 **.**

Kini Sasuke sedang berdiri di tempat yang memiliki banyak kuil raksasa. Dia nampak memandang kuil – kuil tersebut dengan takjub. Di sejarah hidupnya dia tak pernah melihat kuil sebesar ini sampai sekarang ini. Dia berjalan mengelilingi daerah itu.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki salah satu kuil yang menurutnya menarik. Kuil yang dituju oleh Sasuke adalah kuil yang asri, ada banyak tumbuhan hijau di sana. Bunga – bunga hias juga tertanam rapi di sekitar kuil ini. Yang paling Sasuke sukai adalah bunga mawar merah karena bunga itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang Ibunya yang suka sekali menaruh rangkaian bunga mawar pada kepalanya sebagai ' mahkota '. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri kala mengingat hal itu.

Langkah demi langkah, Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak dirinya dengan kuil tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan pintu yang tiga kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya, Sasuke mulai membuka pintu. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke kemudian memandang isi kuil tersebut, dia melihat ada beberapa gang di dalam.

Rasa penasaran yang besar mendorong Sasuke memasuki kuil tersebut. Dia memasuki salah satu gang yang ada di kuil tersebut dan sampailah ia pada sebuah ruangan yang ada di kuil tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut ternyata menyimpan banyak senjata, mulai dari kecil hingga besar. Belati, Pedang biasa maupun istimewa, Tonfa, Naginata, Katana, Samurai, sampai Gada – pun ada.

Sasuke menatap tempat itu dengan kagum. Berbagai senjata yang kelihatan hebat ada di sana. Dia akhirnya mencoba salah satu pedang yang ada di sana. Sasuke mengayun – ayunkan pedang tersebut dengan lihai serta mata terpejam.

 **Trank..**

Suara dentingan logam membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan Sharinggan tiga tomoe yang sudah aktif. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok menggunakan baju tempur kuno dengan bentuk yang membuatnya ingat akan wujud tekhnik Susano ' o sempurna yang pernah Naruto tunjukan padanya. Tapi juga ia ingat bahwa Naruto mengatakan jurus itu masih ada tingkat selanjutnya.

" Siapa kau ?! " Sasuke bertanya pada sosok tersebut.

" **Harusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau manusia ?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?!** " Sosok tadi bertanya balik dengan suara berat.

.

 **Sakura Side~**

 **.**

 ****Untuk Sakura dia berada di tempat kembalikannya Sasuke. Jika Sasuke berada tempat seperti peradaban, Sakura sekarang berada dihutan lebat dan memiliki pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Dia berkelling tempat tersebut seperti orang tersesat. Walaupun dia mengakui hutan ini indah namun hutan ini juga membingungkan baginya.

Saat berada dalam hutan Sakura seringkali mendengar suara dari semak – semak, sehingga ia harus menggunakan pertahanan ekstra. Langkah Sakura semakin lama semakin tak tentu arah. Dirinya hanya seperti berputar – putar tak tentu arah.

SWUUSH…

Sekelebat bayangan seperti melewati dirinya. Sakura menoleh kesana – kemari hingga ia melihat se – ekor kuda berlari tetapi rasanya ada yang aneh dari kuda tersebut.

" Kakinya tidak menapak di tanah! "

Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Sakura berlari mengejar kuda tersebut. Lama kelamaan jaraknya dengan kuda tersebut – pun tereliminasi. Saat berjarak kira – kira lima meter, kuda tersebut menengok kebelakang dan saat ia melihat Sakura hewan tersebut berhenti secara tiba – tiba. Sakura yang melihat kuda tesebut berhenti juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" **Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau bisa disini ? "** Kuda tadi bertanya dengan suara halus tapi terkesan berat.

Kaget. Itulah yang di alami oleh Sakura pertama kali. Dirinya ta menyangka bahwa kuda tersebut bisa bicara layaknya manusia.

" Ma – maaf, a – aku tak sengaja be – berada disini, dan – dan namaku Haruno Sakura. " Sakura menjawab pertanyaan kuda tersebut dengan gugup.

" **Tidak usah gugup begitu, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu dan bagaimana caramu sampai kesini ? "**

" Ah, maaf aku tadi sedang mencari mahkluk Kuchiyose ku sendiri dan akhirnya aku terdampar disini. "

" **Kuchiyose ya, ikutlah denganku jika kau ingin memiliki Kuchiyose. "**

" Benarkah ? "

" **Ya. "**

Sakura lantas mengikuti hewan tadi dengan berjalan. Entah mengapa dia bisa mudah percaya pada hewan di depannya itu.

.

 **Meeting Room ~**

 **.**

Kini lima orang yang masing – masing menggunakan topi dengan warna dan aksen masing – masing sedang berkumpul. Mereka adalah Kage dari masing – masing desa di lima Negara besar. Dimulai dari tuan rumah yaitu Hokage melepas topi kebanggaan dan diikuti oleh pemimpin yang lain. Tampak lah lima orang dengan ciri masing – masing.

Sang hokage Minato Namikaze, Raikage Ai, Tsuchikage Onoki, Mizukage Mei Terumi, Takikage Tori Azuki ( Asal gak tau nama aslinya ), dan terakhir Kazekage Rasa Sabaku. Mereka seperti tampak membahas sesuatu yang penting.

" Hokage – dono, aku meminta peraturan di ujian Chuunin ini diubah. Yaitu dengan para peserta yang memiliki Jinchuuriki boleh menggunakan kekuatan biju – nya dan dua kelompok yang awalnya sudah dibagi dijadikan satu, jadi mereka bisa bekerja sama jika sesama tim. "

Raikage mengawali pembicaraan yang langsung ia sampaikan pada intinya, tetapi tindak – kannya tidak hanya di seorang yang setuju, Tsuchikage dan Kazekage juga mengangguk.

" Untuk penggabungan tidak ada masalah. Tetapi jika menyangkut para biju, bukankah itu cukup berbahaya Raikage – dono, Tsuchikage – dono, Kazekage – dono ? Karena jika mereka sampai lepas kendali bisa mencelakakan peserta lain. " Minato membalas dan disertai anggukan Mizukage dan Takikage.

" Begitukah ? kalau itu alasanmu, maka solusinya adalah para biju. Merekakan bisa menyadarkan Jinchuuriki mereka, toh juga mereka adalah hewan baik serta bersahabat. " Kazekage membalas.

" Itu tetap saja membahayakan peserta Kazekage – dono. " Mizukage membalas.

" Oh… rupanya kalian bertiga takut ya kalau kalah, terlebih kau Mizukage – dono. Dan kenapa Konoha dan Taki juga takut, kalian juga memiliki biju di desa kalian. Ah… aku tahu pasti Jinchuuriki dari biju kalian itu lemah. " Tsuchikage ber argument. Ketiga orang yang dihina tadi merasa kesal. Mereka saling tatap dan mengangguk kemudian.

" Tsuchikage – dono, tolong jaga bicaramu! Dan baiklah kami menyetujui permintaan kalian serta beritahu pada ninja kalian masing – masing. " Sahutan dari Takikage tadi akhirnya menutup rapat tersebut dan akirnya para kage dari masing – masing daerah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 **Tiga Hari Kemudian.**

 **.**

Terlihat Naruto kini tengah meditasi di bawah pohon, tempat latihannya pada saat di Shi no Mori. Wajahnya nampak tenang dan tak terusik sedikitpun oleh belaian angina serta bunyi pohon – pohon yang daunnya bergoyang. Namun entah kenapa dia seperti orang yang pingsan.

 **.**

 **Mindscape Naruto ~**

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang ada di tempat pertamanya bertemu Rikudou. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai disini. Seingatnya tadi dia bermeditasi hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

" Hei, Naruto lama tak jumpa ya ? " Seorang kakek tua yang kakinya tidak menapak tanah, di belakang tubuhnya terdapat bola – bola hitam, dan memiliki sepasang taduk tiba – tiba datang dan bicara.

" Rikudou – Jiji kenapa kau bisa disini ? " Naruto yang kaget langsung bertanya pada Rikudou. Naruto melihat Rikudou tertawa kecil.

" Kau ini… setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan orang lain sebelum bertanya. "

" Hehehe, maaf aku terlalu terkejut saat kau datang kesini. Dan kenapa Rikudou – Jiji berada disini ? "

Wajah Rikudou langsung berubah serius saat Naruto bertanya begitu.

" Aku disini akan menyampaikan informasi penting Naruto. Kau ingatkan saat terakhir kali kita berlatih, kau dapat mengimbangiku. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan kekuatan penuhku. Saat itu aku hanya menggunakan sekitar kurang dari 50% kekuatanku. " Rikudou menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

" Aku juga sudah menduganya Rikudou – jiji, karena tak mungkinkan anak usia tujuh tahun yang walaupun sudah di asah sampai tajam bisa mengalahkanmu dalam kekuatan penuh, lalu informasi pentingnya apa ? " Naruto berujar serta bertanya.

" Naruto, akan datang orang yang seharusnya tidak ada pada masa ini kesini dan tentunya kekutanmu sekarang masih jauh dibawah mereka yang akan datang. "

" Mereka ? berarti lebih dari satu ? "

" Ya memang lebih dari satu, tetapi ada diantara mereka yang baik dan bersahabat. "

" Lalu siapa mereka itu Rikudou – Jiji ? "

" Kalau sudah waktunya kau akan tahu Naruto. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Naruto. " Sinar kuning ke – emasan menutupi tubuh kedua tubuh mereka.

" Tungu! Rikudou – Jiji! Rikudou – Jiji! "

.

 **Mindscape off~**

 **.**

Naruto bangun dengan keringat yang membajiri seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bangun juga dengan nafas terengah, tanpa sadar dua orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Hei Naruto, kau kenapa ? " Seseorang berambut biru dongker berkulit putih dan mata onyx bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kedua rekannya di sana sedang memandangnya bingung.

" Tidak, hanya mimpi buruk saja, dan hei… sejak kapan kalian pulang dan berada disini. Sasuke juga kenapa tubuhmu luka – luka! "

" Aku dan Sakura baru saja sampai disini. Dan untuk luka lebamku ini cepat tatap mataku! " Sasuke bicara dengan bersungut – sungut. Naruto kemudian menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi tiga tomoe. Setelah melihat kilasan ingatan Sasuke Naruto tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

" HAHAHA… kasihan sekali kau Sasuke, dapat sih dapat, tapi sangarnya minta ampun, HAHAHA… " Naruto menertawakan Sasuke yang dilatih kenjutsu oleh Kuchiyosenya dalam wujud mini, dan Sasuke dibantai habis – habisan.

" Berhenti tertawa Naruto ! "

" Baiklah – baiklah, oh ya ada informasi baru mengenai ujian Chunin nanti yaitu Group A dan B akan digabung serta bagi mereka yang memiliki biju mereka boleh mengeluarkan kekuatannya. "

" APA ?! biju ?! itukan membahayakan peserta Naruto – kun. "

" Aku tahu Sakura – chan tapi ini sudah keputusan dari pemimpin. "

" Para Kage itu! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan ?! "

" Entahlah, ya sudah besok kan ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan lebih baik kita Istirahat, dan Sasuke, Karinkan sudah pindah ke rumahmu jadi segala kebutuhannya kau yang tanggung serta jaga dia baik – baik. "

" Tapi… hah baiklah. "

Ketiga orang tadi langsung hilang dengan Shunsin masing – masing.

.

 **Ujian Chuunin ~**

 **.**

" Aku yakin pembimbing kalian sudah memberi tahu kalian tentang penggabungan ini jadi aku harap kalian siap menghadapi lawan kalian. " Seorang instruktur memberi penjelasan pada para Genin di depannya.

" Aku ingin bertanya apakah ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri atau menyerah ? " Para Genin membalas itu dengan gelengan kecuali satu orang yang hanya menguap.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian menyebarlah saat aku memberi aba –aba kalian baru boleh bertarung. " Semua peserta genin langsung menyebar dan mencari posisi masing – masing.

" Baiklah… HAJIME! " Sang instruktur langsung melompat kepinggir arena yang luasnya ber – hektare – hectare itu.

 **TRANKK…**

Terlihat dua orang yang memiliki ciri fisik sama namun rambut berbeda langsung melesat dan beradu menggunakan Kunai. Dua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Menma.

" Aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto! "

" Begitu juga sebaliknya Menma ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **A/N : Maaf ya updatenya lama karena beberapa bulan lalu saya harus belajar sungguh – sungguh buat menghadapi UKK. Dan hasilnya juga tidak terlalu buruk.**

 **Kuchiyose Naruto Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byako disini mewakili elemen Api, Angin, Air, dan Tanah. Bukan Suzaku Petir dan sebagainya.**

 **Saya juga akan mengusahakan fic ini agar bisa sampai tamat.**

 **Dan untuk yang memuji fic saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak.**

 **Soal invasi yang pasti tidak akan dilakukan Suna – Kumo – Iwa – Oto.**

 **Setidaknya setelah membaca tinggalkan jejak berupa Review, terimakasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's for R. n. R**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo, Jurus hasil terjemahan.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sasuke X Karin**

 **Summary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertulis di buku yang tidak di ketahui dibuat oleh siapa…**

 **Bahwa di dunia ini Tuhan menciptakan tujuh dimensi…**

 **Di celah masing – masing dimensi terdapat tujuh makhluk legenda…**

 **Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga dimensi masing – masing agar tidak terjadi bentrokkan satu dengan yang lain…**

 **Namun, di buku tersebut tertulis bahwa…**

 **Barang siapa yang bisa membuat masing – masing penjaga dimensi berpihak pada dirinya maka…**

 **Dia bisa memanggil mahkluk berkekuatan Dewa itu kapan – pun dia mau dan jiwa mereka akan terikat…**

 **Kecuali ' Sang Mata ' memanggil…**

 **Kontrak tersebut akan hilang…**

 **Di buku tersebut juga tertulis…**

 **Satu garis terbagi menjadi dua, dan akan mengikat ' Sang Mata ' …**

 **Yang bisa memanggil ke – tujuh mahkluk dan menjadikan mereka layaknya teman…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUMM…**

 **BUMM…**

 **BUMM…**

Suara ledakan mengiringi jalannya pertarungan para calon Chuunin. Mereka semua bertarung secara terpisah, jika satu lengah maka genin lain akan menyerangnya. Namun saat ini mereka semua patut diberi acungan jempol karena belum ada satu – pun dari mereka yang tereliminasi.

Berbagai jutsu dikeluarkan oleh para peserta ujian Chuunin, dari yang berskala kecil sampai besar, Rank – E sampai Rank – S. Mereka bersaing tak kenal lelah. Arena yang digunakan memiliki banyak kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh jutsu mereka. Penonton nampak kagum dengan para Genin, tak henti – hentinya mereka bersorak.

Para kage dari desa masing – masing nampak bersemangat melihat jalannya pertandingan. Minato, Ai, Onoki, Mei Terumi, Sabaku Rasa, dan Shibuki ( Saya sudah ingat nama Takikage ) nampak tersenyum senang melihat potensi yang dimiliki para Genin mereka.

" Hei ayo kita bertaruh, siapa yang dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini sebagai juara tunggal. Kalian boleh memilih dua orang. Berani ? " Ai yang notabenenya adalah Raikage pemilik dua genin jinchuuriki – pun menantang kage yang lain. Dia berani karena merasa dirinya unggul, sebab dia memiliki dua Jinchuuriki dan keduanya sudah berteman baik dengan Biju mereka. Para kage lain mengangguk setuju.

" Aku Hokage, memilih Namikaze Menma, dan Killer Bee. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan Hachibi, tak apakan Raikage – dono ? " Minato selaku Hokage menyatakan dua pilihannya, dia merasa memiliki pilihan yang paling unggul diantara kage lain karena dia meilih dua Biju terkuat.

" Boleh saja, dan aku Raikage memilih Killer Bee, serta Nii Yugito karena aku sangat percaya pada ke dua geninku itu. " Raikage mengucapkan kepercayaan sebagai alasan, padahal dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa geninnya memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

" Aku memilih Kurotsuchi, dan walau aku benci mengakui ini aku memilih bocah Kyuubi itu. " Onoki selaku Tsuchikage mengutarakan pilihan.

" Aku memilih Fuu, dan Uzumaki pirang disana, karena sepertinya dia memiliki kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap kawannya. " Shibuki memilih Fuu dan Naruto sebagai ' jagoan ' yang dipilihnya.

" Kau benar Shibuki – dono aku juga memilih anak didikku Choujuro dan Uzumaki pirang disana. Lantas apa yang menjadi taruhannya ? " Mei Terumi berbicara.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bangun sebuah rumah megah di desa kita masing – masing untuk pemenang taruhan ? " Onoki yang paling pertama menyerukan pendapatnya.

" Cukup bagus. Kalau begitu setuju tidak setuju akan kuanggap kalian semua setuju. " Raikage langsung menyetujui pendapat Onoki sekaligus mewakili kage lain yang sedang sweatdroop bersama.

" Baiklah kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Arena ( Naruto Side )**

 **TRANKK…**

 **TRANKK…**

 **TRANKK…**

Kunai milik Naruto dan Menma saling beradu dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan dua besi. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, meskipun Naruto sebenarnya bisa memenangkan pertandingan adu kunai dengan Menma, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya.

" Hei, Baka Naruto apa kau yakin akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti ini ? ini baru adu kunai, bagaimana dengan yang lain ? " Menma berbicara dengan nada yang meremehkan namun terdengar santai. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

 **TRANKK…**

 **TRANKK…**

 **TRANKK…**

Kunai mereka kembali beradu, menyerang dan bertahan, " Hei, Menma kau tahu tidak menu tambahan di kedai paman Teuchi jika ' narutonya ' habis ? Nama menu tambahan menu itu adalah ' menma ' dan se – ingatku bahannya berhubungan dengan bambu. Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya bambu rotan sepertimu mengalahkanku yang seorang pendekar ? "

Naruto mencoba memanas – manasi Menma dengan mengejeknya. Tapi Menma sepertinya sudah berlatih untuk mengendalikan emosinya jadi dia bisa menahan amarahnya. Menma sepertinya sedang mencari ejekan untuk Naruto balik.

" Pendekar dari mananya, tubuh pas – pasan, wajah juga tak cocok untuk jadi pendekar lebih cocok jadi kucing, bagaimana kalau kau jadi peliharaanku saja ' kan lumayan juga, aku tak harus membeli kucing. Ah ya, satu lagi. Namamu ' kan Naruto bisa diartikan menjadi bakso ikan pelengkap ramen dan di letakkan di atasnya, bagaimana bakso ikan dapat mengalahkan bambu runcing, hm ? "

Namun, sebelum kembali mengejek tiba – tiba seseorang berkulit hitam memiliki rambut pirang pucat dan disisir rapi kebelakang datang menghunuskan pedangnya ke Menma serta Naruto. Tak mau celaka keduanya memilih untuk menahan pedang orang tersebut dengan kunai.

 **TRANKK…**

 **TRANKK…**

" Hei kalian kita ini sedang bertarung jadi seriuslah, Bakayarou ~ "

" Kau siapa ? " Menma bertanya pada orang tadi.

" Namaku adalah Killer Bee ~, Hachibi adaalh partnerku ~, dan aku berasal dari Kumo ~ " Orang bernama Killer Bee tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nge – rap seperti DJ tapi terlihat aneh.

' Rap – nya buruk, dan hancur juga. '

" Jika kau memiliki Biju kita adalah teman. Dan berhubung kita teman maukah kau membantuku untuk melawan bakso ikan itu ? " Menma berbicara serta diikuti jari telunjuknya yang mengacung kearah Naruto.

' Hachibi apa tidak apa – apa jika aku melawannya '

' **Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau melawan, auranya tidak sama seperti waktu itu. Tapi aku sarankan jika bersungguh – sungguhlah saat melawannya '**

" Baiklah, dan siapa namamu ~ " Killer Bee bertanya pada Menma.

" Menma, Namikaze Menma. " Menma menjawab pertanyaan dari Killer Bee.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita lawan dia tapi kita harus bersungguh – sungguh melawannya. " Killer Bee berucap dengan nada yang serius.

" Baiklah ayo kita lawan bakso ikan itu ! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Twenty Minute After Naruto Battle )**

Dua buah jutsu yang berlawanan usur, api dan air saling bertubrukan. Kepulan asap yang hampir memenuhi setengah lapangan pertandingan menutupi padangan mereka yang hanya memiliki penglihatan biasa.

" Sasuke ayo cepat ikut aku, hanya kau yang belum ikut berkumpul. " Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menjauh dari ledakan.

" Hanya aku ? Berkumpul ? " Sasuke tampak tak mengerti.

" Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, jadi ikuti saja aku. "

" Hn. "

.

.

.

.

.

Dua menit selama perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat yang dituju. Perlahan – lahan asap tersebut menghilang. Setelah asap benar – benar menghilang nampaklah dua kelompok yang sedang berhadap – hadapan.

" Bisa jelaskan sekarang Naruto ? "

" Begini ceritanya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback on**

Naruto sedang melawan Killer Bee, dan Menma. Dia nampak agak kesulitan, pasalnya kerja sama mereka lumayan bagus terutama permainan pedang Killer Bee yang belum pernah Naruto jumpai. Karena terlalu sibuk berfikir mengenai kemampuan berpedang Killer Bee, Naruto jadi kurang konsentrasi dalam pertarungan dan akhirnya dia menerima pukulan Host dari Hachibi tersebut.

 **Duakk…**

 **Sreeet…**

 **Duk…**

Naruto terseret akibat pukulan dari Bee, namun saat sekitar tujuh meter punggung Naruto di tahan oleh sebua tangan mungil. Naruto yang merasa sudah berhenti dari acara terseretnya – pun menengok kebelakang. Dan saat ia menengok kebelakang Naruto melihat ada seorang perempuan berambut hijau dan berkulit hitam tersenyum padanya.

" Apakah kau perlu bantuan ? " Orang tadi bertanya pada Naruto disertai uluran tangan yang diarahkan pada sang korban pukulan host dari Hachibi. Naruto menerima uluran tangan perempuan itu.

" Sebenarnya aku perlu sedikit bantuan, dan siapa Namamu Kunoichi – san ? " Naruto bicara apa adanya karena dia memang sedang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan.

" Namaku Fuu, aku adalah ninja dari Taki dan juga Jinchuriki dari Nanabi, " Permpuan bernama Fuu tadi mengenalkan dirinya dengan kata yang tidak ber tele – tele serta tidak ada rap seperti Bee tadi. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Menma membuat tiga Kagebunshin dan salah satunya dibisiki sesuatu oleh Menma dan kemudian pergi. Setelah itu Menma juga membisikan sesuatu pada Bee dan kemudia Bee juga mengirim sebuah bunshin mengikuti bunshin Menma.

" Nanabi ya… Bukankah seharusnya kau juga lebih memilih bekerja sama dengan mereka ? karena peluang kalian untuk mengalahkanku akan bertambah besar, dan musuh kalian akan berkurang. "

" Tidak disini aku tidak berniat mencari musuh, tetapi seorang teman. Jadi Jinchuuriki atau bukan tidak masalah. "

" Baiklah, terima… FUU – SAN! AWASS! "

Belum sempat Naruto menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Fuu mereka harus menghindar terlebih dahulu karena dua buah kunai yang dilempar oleh Menma dan Bee hampir mengenai tubuh mereka.

" Hei, jika sedang bertarung jangan sampai fokusmu teralihkan. " dua orang Menma kemudian menyerang Naruto dan Fuu dengan Taijutsu.

Menma berusaha menendang dua kepala musuhya itu, namun sayangnya musuhnya dapt menghindar. Saat dua musuhnya menghindar datanglah Bee dengan pedangnya. Bee mengincar Naruto sebagai target utamanya.

Karena Naruto sedang tak memegang Kunai dia hanya bisa menghindar. Namun saat serangan Bee berhenti untuk sementara Naruto langsung men' summon sebuah katana biasa dari Fuin penyimpanan yang ada di lengan kanannya.

Hanya untuk sementara serangan Bee berhenti kemudian berlanjut lagi tetapi sekarang berbeda, Naruto dapat menangkis serangan dari Bee. Tebasan Bee mengarah ke perut Naruto namun Naruto dapat menangkisnya dengan bagian tengah dari katananya, tetapi Naruto elum dapat bernafas lega karena dengan cepat Bee mencabut satu lagi pedag yang ada di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Naruto. Dengan keahlian kenjutsu yang tinggi akhirnya Naruto menarik Katananya sedikit ke atas untuk menahan serangan Bee.

Mereka berdua saling menatap walau – pun sebenarnya mata Bee terhalang oleh kacamatanya. Naruto akhirnya melompat mundur dan lari menuju tempat Fuu. Bee akhirnya juga ikut berlari menuju tempat Menma.

Setelah sampai kini keduanya melihat Menma dan Fuu sedang saling lempar tatapan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi keduanya bergabung dengan teman masing – masing.

" Bakso ikan sebaiknya kau mengalah karena kau sudah pasti kalah meawan kami. " Menma berucap dengan sombongnya.

" Hei, bambu runcing aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian karena sekarang jumlah kita sama. " Naruto membalas perkataan Menma.

" Jumlah kita sama ? maksud mu dua – dua ? Jangan bercanda! kami telah mengirim bunshin yang kata – katanya di penuhi bumbu ' pemanis ' untuk mencari rekan lagi dan kau tahu ? yang bergabung adalah Ichibi, Nibi, meski aku kurang suka mengakui ini Neji juga ikut, Kurotsuchi cucu dari Tsuchikage, Omoi pengguna pedang yang mahir, sekarang ada tujuh orang termasuk kami berdua yang sudah bergabung. "

Menma menyombongkan dirinya, yang padahal sudah jelas itu kecurangan karena mencari sekutu lagi untuk melawan Naruto. Oh! Ayolah ini awalnya 1 lawan 1, berubah menjadi 1 lawan 2, berubah lagi menjadi 2 lawan 2, dan sekarang 2 lawan 7!

" Kau itu curang bambu runcing! Baiklah kalau begitu biar sisanya aku yang akan mengajak mereka. " Setelah itu Naruto mengirim lima bunshin untuk mengumpulkan orang – orang yang tersisa.

" Meskipun kau bisa mengajak kelimanya bergabung kau tidak akan menang. Karena yang ikut dala kelompokku adalah ninja berkemampuan diatas Chuunin dan diantaranya ada empat orang pemilik biju " Perkataan Menma seakan merendahkan kemampuan kelompok yang akan ditempati Naruto.

" Kita buktikan Nanti Menma, ayo Fuu – san kita pergi. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

… Begitulah ceritanya Sasuke jadi kita sekarang harus berusaha melindungi kelima rekan kita yang ada. " Naruto memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah mendengar cerita Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala.

" Hei, minna kemari sebentar, " Naruto memanggil orang – oang yang akan menjadi rekannya kali ini. mendengar apa yang disuarakan Naruto anggota yang dikumpulkan tadi ( oleh Naruto ) langsung menghampiri Naruto. Dan dapat dilihat siapa saja yang bergabung dikelompok Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha rekan satu tim Naruto yang sudah dilatih olehnya agar dapat menjadi orang yang kuat dan itu semua untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang Itachi.

Sakura Haruno Kunoichi berbakat yang memiliki ilmu medis dan dapat digolongkan ninjutsu medis tingkat A.

Nara Shikamaru teman Naruto untuk bermain Shogi, memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata – rata serta tingkat kemalasan yang juga di atas rata – rata, tipikal Nara.

Shino Aburame ninja yang menggunakan serangga sebagai senjatanya serta insting yang tajam aka sesuatu.

Choujuro ninja Kiri yang hampir memasteri elemen air berkat bimbingan dari sang Mizukage sendiri, dia menjadikan Nidaime Hokage sebagai patokan karena beliau lah pengguna elemen air terhebat yang diketahui olehnya ( disini Choujuro belum memiliki pedangnya ).

Fuu ninja dari Taki pemiik biju Nanabi memiliki pembawaan sikap yang periang serta memiliki elemen dasar Futon.

" Ehem… kita memang jika dilihat dari sekilas pandangan mata tak mungkin menang karena banyak orang yang mengira antara dua kelompok ini tak seimbang. Tetapi jika kita berusaha tidak menutupi bahwa ada kemungkinan kita untuk menang melawan mereka, kekuatan sebenarnya kurang berpengaruh, yang paling dibutuhkan disini adalah kerja sama. Jika ada kerja sama tidak mustahil bagi seorang Genin seperti kita mengalahkan Kage. Jadi kita tidak usah takut dengan mereka yang kelompoknya memiiki empat biju, prodigy Hyuuga, cucu dari kage, serta orang yang memiliki kemampuan kenjutsu diatas rata – rata yang dapat digolongkan dalam Rank – A itu, karena jika ada satu orang kesusahan maka yang ain akan membantu. "

Naruto selaku orang yang mengumpulan ke – enam orang tersebut mulai memberikan kata motivasi agar yang awalnya takut menjadi yakin, meski dalam penglihatan Naruto hanya ada satu orang yang gugup yaitu Choujuro ninja dari Kiri.

Seakan kata – kata Naruto adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan harus dikejar, semua anggota kelompoknya langsung menyunggingkan senyum. Mereka sekarang yakin bukan kekuatan fisik yang berpengaruh tapi keyakinan dirilah yang berpengaruh disini. Tak masalah kau memiliki fisik seperti apapun tetapi jika kau memiliki keyakinan diri semua itu bukanlah masalah.

" Sekarang kita mulai menyusun strategi… "

Selama Naruto menyusun strategi kelompok Menma sekarang juga menyusun sebuah strategi dengan kelompoknya.

" Sekarang kita menjadi anggota kelompok, jadi kita harus bisa membangun kerja sama yang baik. Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana agar presentase kemenangan kita meningkat, nanti kalau kurang setuju tinggal beri usulan yang lain, kalian mau mendengarkannya ? " Setelah melihat semua mengangguk Menma mulai menjelaskan rencananya.

" Begini… nanti saat kita bertarung dengan mereka usahakan menjadi 2 lawan 1, walaupun yang satu itu bunshin tak menjadi masalah. Dan salah satu ari dua orang itu harus bisa menekan chakranya ketitik terendah yang bisa dicapai, karena orang atau bunshin yang satunya akan melakuka tehknik pengasingan diri dan secara diam – diam melakukan serangan dari bawah serta usahakan serangan yang di lakukan dengan skala sedang sebagai contohnya pukulan kedagu dari bawah yang dilapisi oleh chakra kalian, ada yang keberatan ? "

Menma mengakhiri ucapannya dengan pertanyaan. Menma melihat semua orang yang ada disana sampai perhatiannya terhenti ketika melihat pemuda berambut putih mengangkat tangannya.

" Namikaze – san, bukankah jika kita nanti menggunakan rencana yang kau buat sama saja kita bertarung dengan tidak fair. Dua lawan satu plus serangan diam – diam, Ya meski yang satu sebagai pengalih perhatian dan yang satu sebagai sang eksekutor, "

Pemuda berambut putih berasal dari desa kumo dan memiliki keahlian kenjutsu diatas rata – rata seorang genin bahkan sampai tingkatan Chunin tersebut mengahiri ucapannya. Bukannya dia tak setuju hanya menurutnya itu kurang jantan saja, untuk rencana seorang laki – laki.

" Em, namamu Omoi' kan ? ninja dari desa Kumo ? biarku jelasakan Omoi – san. Pokok rencana tadi adalah kerjasama, maka tidak mungkinkan jika kerja sama dilakukan oleh seorang saja. Tentang menyerang secara diam – diam itukan memang merupakan prinsip dari seorang ninja, yaitu bergerak dibalik layar, jadi jika kita dibalik layar maka kita tidak akan terlihat bukan ? " Menma memberi penjelasan pada Omoi. Karena tidak bisa membalas akhirnya Omoi memili diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah jadi sudah diputuskan, kita akan menggunakan rencanaku. "

.

.

.

 **Kage side ~**

Para kage nampak semakin tertarik dengan pertarungan dari genin – genin mereka. Sungguh mereka tak menyangka jika para genin akan membuat kelompoknya sendiri. Yah, walaupun kelihatannya tak seimbang sih.

" Hokage – dono, rupanya putramu itu pandai sekali dalam negosiasi ya ? tak kusangka putramu bisa mengumpilkan mereka dalam satu kelompok, mengingat anakku tak terlalu suka jika melakukan kerja sama dan lebih suka bekerja secara individu. Aku penasaran iming – iming apa yang ditawarkan anakmu pada anakku ? "

Kazekage nampak tersenyum melihat putranya yang ( walaupun hanya sedikit ) bisa berubah. Gaara bahkan jarang sekali bekerja sama dengan kedua saudaranya.

" Hahaha… kau bisa saja Kazekage – dono, tapi entah siapa yang menghasutnya, dia memintaku agar mengjarkan tentang negosiasi. " Hokage a. k. a Minato membalas ucapan Kazekage.

" Lalu apa yang anda ajarkan tentang iming – imingnya ? "

" Hal yang paling di inginkan sekutu. "

" Hei! Ayo kita naikkan taruhan, tidak hanya membangun sebuah rumah megah tetapi kita juga harus memenuhi kebutuhan sang pemenang taruhan. " Raikage tiba – tiba berseru dengan semangatnya. Kage lain tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

" Baiklah jadi kita sudah sepakat untuk hadiahnya. "

Namun dua buah hawa yang sangat mereka kenali mendekat. Hawa dua dari tiga legenda sannin konoha semakin mendekat. Lama – lama terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender mendekat menuju kelima kage berada.

Pertama adalah seorang perempuan yang umurnya kira – kira sudah mencapai lima puluh tahun tapi masih nampak muda, memiliki rambut pirang pucat, dan memakai jubah yang memiliki kanji yang berarti judi di punggungnya.

Dan kedua adalah seorang laki – laki bermbut putih panjang yang umurnya kira – kira juga lima puluh tahun, memiliki sebuah garis merah di bawah matanya, serta memakai ikat kepala yang memiliki kanji yang berarti minyak.

" Taruhan ? apakah kami boleh ikut ? " Perempuan tadi bertanya pada kage yang ada disana.

" Boleh saja, dan apa yang kau inginkan jika menang Tsunade – san, Jiraiya - san ? " Mizukage bertanya pada wanita yang bernama Tsunade tadi.

" Yang kuinginkan sama seperti yang kalian taruhkan, tapi ada sebuah tambahan yaitu Jiraiya harus membayar semua utang yang kupunya. " Tsunade berbicara se – enaknya dalam menambah taruhan.

" Kenapa aku Hime ? tapi tak apa asal kau mau menjadi istriku jika aku yang menang plus seperti yang kalian janjikan jika menang ? " Jiraiya juga seperti Tsunade nampaknya.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian memihak pada siapa ? Aku Hokage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Raikage dukungan kami ada dalam satu pihak yaitu kubu milik Menma, serta Mizukage dan Takikage dukungannya ada dalam satu kubu yaitu milik Naruto, kalian pilih yang mana ? " Minato mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan.

" Kalau begitu kita ubah menjadi pendukung kubu, karena sama sajakan yang kita dukung ada dalam satu kubu juga, serta aku ikut dalam kubu Naruto, dan aku yakin Jiraiya ikut kubu Menma bukan begitu Jiraiya ? "

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk, dan para kage juga nampak setuju.

" Kalau begitu kita lihat saja Hime siapa yang akan menang. " Jiraiya berseru dengan yakin, tapi apakah dia tahu taka da seorangpun yang bisa melihat masa depan, jadi jangan terlalu yakin pada pilihanmu.

" Ya, ayo kita lihat Jiraiya. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Maaf ya Author belum bisa ngasih adegan Fightnya dan di chap ini ceritanya mungkin membosankan, mungkin mulai chap depan akan dimulai adegan fightnya.**

 **Author usahakan secapat mungkin Author Update ceritanya, tapi juga jangan marah ya kalau Author nanti Updatenya lama karena saya mau Fokus ke sekolah saya juga bukan hanya di fic.**

 **Tapi nanti Author akan menyempatkan untuk mengetik fic jika ada waktu luang.**

 **Oh ya, sikap Menma sekarangkan sudah agak berubah dari menjelek – njelekan ( dalam artian buruk ) Naruto menjadi Cuma mengejek sewajarnya saja karena setelah dilatih oleh seseorang yang akan dijelaskan dibeberapa chapter kedepan.**

 **Sekian dari Author bila ada kekurangan saya mohan maaf, dan jangan lupa Review ya minna – san.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank' s for**

 **R. n. R**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo, Jurus hasil terjemahan.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sasuke X Karin**

 **Summary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertulis di buku yang tidak di ketahui dibuat oleh siapa…**

 **Bahwa di dunia ini Tuhan menciptakan tujuh dimensi…**

 **Di celah masing – masing dimensi terdapat tujuh makhluk legenda…**

 **Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga dimensi masing – masing agar tidak terjadi bentrokkan satu dengan yang lain…**

 **Namun, di buku tersebut tertulis bahwa…**

 **Barang siapa yang bisa membuat masing – masing penjaga dimensi berpihak pada dirinya maka…**

 **Dia bisa memanggil mahkluk berkekuatan Dewa itu kapan – pun dia mau dan jiwa mereka akan terikat…**

 **Kecuali ' Sang Mata ' memanggil…**

 **Kontrak tersebut akan hilang…**

 **Di buku tersebut juga tertulis…**

 **Satu garis terbagi menjadi dua, dan akan mengikat ' Sang Mata ' …**

 **Yang bisa memanggil ke – tujuh mahkluk dan menjadikan mereka layaknya teman…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Side ~**

Naruto kini sedang melawan Gaara. Naruto nampak sedikit kerepotan melawan Gaara karena pasirnya yang bisa muncul dimana saja, pertahanan yang dapat dikatakan cukup kuat membuat ia ( Naruto ) makin kerepotan untuk mendekati Gaara.

TIdak hanya itu Ichibi yang ada di tubuh Gaara juga menambah kerepotan Naruto, karena jika Chakra Gaara mulai menipis biju ekor satu itu langsung memberikan Chakranya agar hostnya tidak kekurangan Chakra saat mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu. Ditambah bukan hanya Chakra yang meningkat staminanya – pun juga ikut naik.

Yah, dan disinilah Naruto terjebak bersama pengendali pasir gila macam Gaara ini. Mulai dari pukulan, tendangan, bahkan jutsu – pun belum sepenuhnya bisa menembus pertahanan Gaara. Kenapa belum sepenuhnya ? Karena walaupun dia menggunakan jutsu berelemen suiton yang dapat membuat pasir Gaara menjadi seperti lumpur, sang host Ichibi tersebut dapat memproduksi pasirnya dari tanah yang dipijaknya.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin mencoba tehknik kenjutsunya, tapi apalah daya. Jika dia menggunakan pedang biasa maka itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun, namun kalau menggunakan pedang dari Rikudou Naruto akan kelihatan mencolok di depan mata para petinggi, dan akhirnya hanya akan dijadikan alat oleh mereka.

Berpikir beberapa saat sambil menghindar Naruto akhirnya menemukan sebuah cara. Dia kemudian melompat kebelakang setelah dirasa cukup jauh Naruto akhirnya berhenti dan mengucapkan sebuah jutsu setelah dirinya membentuk segel tangan.

 **Kage bunshin no jutsu**

Muncul empat replika Naruto. Masing – masing dari mereka langsung mengambil katana dari Fuinjutsu penyimpanan. Setelah mereka menggenggam katana, masing – masing bunshin mengaliri katana mereka dengan Chakra angin dan petir.

Mereka maju menuju Gaara dan sesekali mereka menghindar dari serangan pasir yang muncul. Bunshin – bunshin tadi mulai menambah kecepatannya. Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan Gaara yang kaget karena sebelumnya belum ada yang mencapai jarak sedekat ini dengannya jika berhadapan dari depan.

Melihat Gaara yang kaget salah satu bunshin menyeringai, kemudian dia menebaskan katananya kearah Gaara. Gaara yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung melompat kebelakang, responnya sebenarnya cukup jika itu hanya katana biasa, namun itu tadi dilapisi oleh Chakra angin sehingga pipinya tergores dan beberapa helai rambutnya ikut terpotong.

" Sial! Pipiku rasanya perih sekali. Seranganku yang memiliki jangkauan luas memerlukan banyak Chakra, dan lagi kebanyakan tekhnikku bersifat Defendsif, jadi apa yang… " sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan gumam – annya tersebut dia harus dipaksa menghindari serangan dari bunshin Naruto yang memegang katana yang dialiri Chakra petir. Sebuah tebasan vertical diberikan oleh bunshin tadi, namun Gaara hanya menghindar beberapa langkah kebelakang.

" Heh, kalau kau menyerang pastikan kau sampai pada targetmu Pirang. "

" Aku sudah memastikannya mata panda, " Setelah itu bunshin tadi menambah Chakra yang ada di katananya. Setelah bunshin tadi menambah intensitas Chakra pada pedangnya, petir dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti mata biasa lungsung merambat menuju Gaara.

Gaara yang tidak siap dengan serangan seperti itu akhirnya terkena serangan bunshin Naruto tadi. Dan akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk namun kesadarannya belum hilang.

' Sial tubuhku rasanya nyeri dan tak bisa digerakkan, Shukaku bisa kau membantuku ? '

' **Tenang saja Gaara aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan tubuhmu, tapi mungkin prosesnya akan sedikit lama. Karena entah kenapa penyembuhan menggunakan Chakraku tak seperti biasanya, ini seperti terkesan melambat. '**

' Ya, tak apa partner, tapi kena – '

" Hei jika dalam pertarungan belajarlah untuk fokus mata panda, " Ke – empat bunshin Naruto datang disaat yang bersamaan dan mereka menunjukan sebuah senyuman kepada Gaara.

" A – apa yang ingin kalian lakukan ? " Gaara bertanya sambil menahan nyeri yang diderita tubuhnya.

" Kami tidak akan melakukan apa – apa karena kami akan segera pergi, " Para bunshin Naruto segera membentuk sebuah segel tangan untuk menghilangkan diri mereka.

" Apa yang – "

 **SYUTT…**

 **SYUTT…**

 **CHIPZ…**

 **CHIPZ…**

Sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kata – katanya ( lagi ) beberepa belati angin dan sedikit sambaran petir mengenai tubuhnya. Saat melihat Gaara yang terkapar tak berdaya Naruto akhirnya mendekat. Bersiap melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, namun semua itu terhenti ketika Gaara berbicara.

" Pirang, sebaiknya kau lihat keadaan temanmu dan rasakan semua tekanan Chakra disini. "

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Gaara langsung menoleh kearah kawan – kawannya. Dia melihat teman satu timnya serta Fuu yang menikmati pertarungan, namun lain halnya dengan teman setimnya Shikamaru, Shino, dan Choujuro nampak kesulitan menghadapi lawannya yang memang bukan tandingan mereka sebenarnya.

Rencana yang ia buat tadi sebenarnya untuk membantu yang kesusahan, tapi entah mengapa kelompok Menma dapat memecah belah mereka dan membuat kelompoknya menjadi individualis. Mengingat satu hal lagi yang dikatakan Gaara membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

Dia dapat merasakan bahwa ada beberapa Chakra yang sama dan letaknya di bawah beberapa anggota kelompoknya. Bunshin. Ya, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa yang ada di bawah tanah adalah bunshin. Dan sialnya bunshin – bunshin tersebut mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Dari bawah tanah para bunshin mulai keluar dan menghantam dagu anggota kelompoknya, hingga menyebabkan beberapa anggota kelompoknya pingsan. Yang pingsan antara lain adalah Shikamaru yang diserang bunshin Neji, Shino yang diserang bunshin Yugito, dan Choujuru yang diserang bunshin Killer Bee mereka tak sempat menghindar dari serangan bunshin – bunshin tadi. Bunshin Menma, Omoi, dan Kurotsuchi nampaknya gagal melakukan tugasnya.

Akhirnya mereka yang pingsan langsung di teleport keluar arena oleh ninja Konoha yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Memang tadi sebelum pertandingan dimulai mereka diberi sebuah tanda di tangan masing – masing dan rupanya gunanya untuk memindahkan peserta yang sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan.

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan kelompoknya Naruto tak sadar Gaara sudah pergi menjauh dan kembali menuju titik berkumpul kelompoknya. Saat Gaara sudah sampai, dia dengan perlahan mendudukan dirinya lalu bermeditasi tapi dia tidak lupa membuat bunshin untuk menjaganya.

" Mata panda apa maksud semua ini kalian cu… rang " Saat membalikan badannya Gaara sudah tidak ada. ' Sial! Aku kecolongan! '

Tidak hanya Gaara yang menghilang dari hadapan musuhnya namun Killer Bee, Menma, Yugito, Omoi, Kurotsuchi, dan neji kembali menuju titik dimana mereka telah tentukan untuk berkumpul. Tak hanya kelompok Menma yang berkumpul, anggota Naruto juga ikut berkumpul.

Setelah kelompoknya berkumpul Gaara membuka kedua matanya. Dia perlahan berdiri dan berjalan menuju anggota kelompoknya.

" Para Jinchuuriki, Shukaku ingin bertemu biju dari kalian, jadi tinggalkan bunshin untuk berjaga dan kalian yang bukan jinchuuriki bantu para bunshin kami, " Gaara mengahiri ucapannya. Masing – masing Jinchuuriki langsung membuat bunshin, kenapa mereka langsung menuruti ucapan dari host Shukaku tersebut ? karena menurut mereka bertanya itu percuma, mereka yakin jika inang dari Ichibi itu menolak menjelaskan secara langsung.

Mereka mulai menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka lalu memejamkan mata mereka. Tiga orang yang tersisa hanya menghela nafas dan langsung menyiagakan diri.

.

 **Jinchuuriki Mindscape ~**

.

Para jinchuuriki mulai membuka perlahan mata mereka, setelah terbuka mereka dapat melihat empat biju dan tempat berwarna kuning keemasan sejauh mata memandang.

" Baiklah Rakun sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " Seekor rubah berbulu orange dan memiliki Sembilan ekor yang melambai – lambai bertanya pada seekor rakun yang memiliki ekor satu dan tubuhnya seperti terbuat dari pasir.

" Hilangkan panggilanmu itu rubah pemalas, dan yang ingin kubicarakan adalah bocah kuning itu. Kalian ingat auranya saat di Hutan kematian dan kalian tidak lupakan kemampuan khususku ? " semua biju mengangguk. Lalu sang biju ekor satu melanjutkan omongannya.

" Saat dia di Hutan kematian dia memiliki aura seperti Jiji tapi sekarang auranya berubah menjadi aura yang tak kukenal. Dan mungkin beberapa saat lagi dia akan memaksa kita menggunakan kekuatan kita. " Ichibi mulai menjelaskan.

" Masalah aura aku tahu itu. Tapi apa yang kau dapat dari kemampuan melihat sedikit masa depan itu ? " Niibi bertanya pada Ichibi.

" Entahlah kekuatan yang ia panggil sangat familiar, tapi aku lupa siapa pemiliknya. " Ichibi memberi penjelasan pada biju lain. Sementara para Jinchuuriki yang diabaikan lebih memilih duduk dan mendengarkan saja.

" Gah, dasar Rakun pikun pantas dulu kau juga dapat Jinchuuriki yang sudah tua dan sama pikunnya denganmu, " Celetuk sang biju ekor Sembilan.

" Sudahlah Kyuubi jangan hina si rakun terus – terusan. " Biju ekor delapan yang dari tadi diam sekarang bicara.

" Baiklah – baiklah dan sekarang apa yang kau lihat rakun ? " Kyuubi dengan bosan bertanya.

" Baiklah aku melihat dia mengeluarkan… "

 **.**

 **Mindscape Off ~**

 **.**

 **Naruto Side ~**

 **.**

" Baiklah sekarang kita tinggal berempat, dan otomatis kekuatan tempur kita berkurang maka dari itu kalian gunakan kuchiyose untuk menambah kekuatan, dan Fuu – san apakah kau memiliki kuchiyose ? dan jika kau punya apakah kuchiyosemu ? " Naruto mengahiri ucapannya dengan pertanyaan pada sang inang Nanabi.

" Um, aku punya, hewan itu adalah capung dan aku mendapatkan kuchiyose itu dari Nanabi – san " Fuu mengahiri pemberitahuaannya.

" Baiklah gunakan kuchiyose kalian dengan baik. "

" Kalian ? Jadi kau tidak menggunakan kuchiyose Naruto – kun ? " Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto. Dia tahu Naruto sudah memiliki kuchiyose namun belum tahu seperti apa kuchiyosenya.

" Ya, aku tidak akan menggunakan kuchiyose untuk saat ini. "

" Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya ? "

" Aku akan menghadapi orang yang tidak memiliki kuchiyose. "

" Dan siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Dobe ? "

" Yang kutahu hanya Neji tapi aku tidak tahu mengenai yang lain, dan apakah kau mau kepalamu kupenggal, Teme ? " Naruto mengakhiri penjalasan dengan pertanyaan dikhususkan untuk Sasuke yang sedang berkeringat dingin.

" Tidak, baiklah sekarang ayo kita mulai. "

.

 **Jinchuuriki Mindscape Side ~**

 **.**

… **Dan bagi kalian para inang kami keluarlah dari sini saat hitunganku mencapai angka lima, mengerti ? "** Para Jinchuuriki mengangguk patuh.

" **Baiklah…**

" **Sepuluh… "**

" **Sembilan… "**

" **Delapan… "**

" **Tujuh… "**

" **Enam… "**

Para Jinchuuriki mulai memudar menjadi serpihan cahaya.

" **Lima… "**

.

 **Mindscape Off ~**

 **.**

 **Real Time ~**

 **.**

" **Empat… "**

" Disini yang bisa menggunakan kuchiyose maka gunakanlah jangan segan untuk menghancurkan. "

" **Tiga… "**

" **Dua… "**

" **Satu… "**

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu "**

Setelah terdengar suara yang berbarengan dari tujuh orang yang ada disana nampaklah kempulan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Penonton semakin berteriak histeris setelah melihat jutsu pemanggil yang digunakan oleh para genin, para Jounin mulai membuat kekai berlapis untuk melindungi penonton.

Setelah asap menghilang nampak lah tujuh makhluk yang berbeda – beda tapi tiga diantaranya membuat banyak penonton bahkan kage pun terkejut dan ada juga diantara mereka yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tujuh mahkluk raksasa tersebut adalah Katak, Capung, Sosok yang terbuat dari tanah, Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi, serta dua mahkluk yang belum diketahui apa itu. Sekarang pertandingan mereka bukan lagi pertarungan untuk seorang Genin ini bahkan lebih hebat dari High Chunin, ini pertarungan Mid Jounin.

Tiga jinchuuriki yang ada disana juga terkejut, karena Sebelumnya Kuchiyose mereka bukan para biju.

" Hei kalian kenapa bisa kalian muncul ? " Tanya Yugito selaku Jinchuruki Nibi.

" **Kami bosan ditempat itu terus menerus kami juga ingin melihat dunia luar kawan. "** Nibi membalas ucapan inangnya tersebut.

" Lalu bagaimana caranya ? " Jinchuriki Hachibi bertanya.

" **Kami hanya sedikit membelokkan arahnya dan Waala… kami berhasil keluar. "** Hachibi menjawab.

" Memang itu bisa dilakukan ya Shukaku ? " Jincuuriki ichibi ganti bertanya.

" **Bisa jika Chakramu bisa menandingi mahkluk yang dipanggil dan kau memiliki kontak dengan sang pemanggil. "** Shukaku menjelaskan pada sang inang yang belum mengetahui akan hal itu.

" Oh, Begitu ya, terimakasih infonya, dan lalu kenapa Kyuubi tidak keluar ? " Sang inang Ichibi bertanya lagi.

" **Dia itu terlalu malas untu keluar "** ketiga biju menyahuti secara bersamaan. Para jinchuuriki yang mendengar jawaban para biju langsung sweatdroop semua, ternyata semua biju itu sama semuanya malas. Sementara para inang sedang ber – sweatdroop semua, ketiga biju memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

" **Hai, Ichibi, Nibi lihat siapa yang jadi lawan main kita. "** Hachibi seolah – olah memberi tahu temannya yang sudah tahu.

" **Jadi mereka berdua ya ? Hachibi ekor – mu pernah dipotong habis oleh mereka berduakan ? "** Ichibi berbicara.

" **Bukan hanya Hachibi pemilik mereka sebelumnya juga membantu para warga Suna menyegel – mu'kan Ichibi ? "** Nibi ganti angkat bicara.

" **Hahaha… Hishashiburi Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi "** makhluk jenis gagak memakai armor perang jaman edo, dengan sayap yang membentang, serta sebuah pedang bergagang hitam dengan sarung pedang berwarna sama pula terpajang rapi dipinggangnya juga ikut angkat bicara.

" **Lama tak jumpa Ichi – chan, Neko – chan, Hachi – chan "** makhluk jenis kuda putih yang memiliki tanduk yang seperti bor dikepalanya dan dia berdiri membawa sebuah tongkat berwarna putih bersih ditangannya angkat bicara.

" **Hei, ada reuni rupanya disini, hahaha… "** katak merah yang dipanggil Menma juga ikut dalam pembicaraan.

" **Ya mungkin memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertarung dari dulu Gama – chan "** makhluk yang diketahui adalah Unicorn tadi bicara lagi.

" **Sekarang tunggu apa lagi kita mulai pertarungan kita, hahaha… "** Gagak tadi juga ikut berbicara. Dan setelah itu kuchiyose yang memiliki senjata menyiapkan senjatanya kemudian dimulailah pertarungan makhluk – makhluk raksasa tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Another Side**

 **.**

Pukulan demi pukulan dari telapak tangan terbalut chakra berusaha mengenai sebuah target yaitu pemuda berambut pirang. Seperti tidak ingin kalah pemuda berambut putih menggemgam sebuah katana dan mengayunkannya ketarget yang sama.

Namun, yang menjadi target mereka hanya menghindari itu semua dengan santai. Menangkis katana dengan katana lain, menghindari pukulan berbalut chakra yang dilancarkan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu lah yang dilakukan manusia berambut pirang tadi.

Laki – laki berambut pirang tadi dengan lihai meliuk – liuk' kan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lelaki yang bernama Naruto tadi akhirnya mulai menyerang. Melapisi katananya dengan chakra angin untuk mematahkan katana lawan yang bernama omoi.

" Kita coba katana siapa yang lebih tajam uban. " setelah dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya Naruto memulai percakapan dengan lawannya. Lawannya yang melihat itu langsung melapisi katananya dengan elemen petir yang dimilikinya.

Naruto melesat maju menyerang musuhnya. Deangan cepat ia menebaskan katananya secara horizontal, saking cepatnya musuhnya tak dapat mengikuti gerakannya dan terlambat menghindar sehingga baju yang dipakainya sobek.

' sial, dia cepat dan lagi tipe chakra yang kumiliki bertentangan dengannya, bagaimana ini ? ' Omoi membatin.

" Fokuslah. " Naruto tiba – tiba berada di samping kanan Omoi dan menebaskan katananya lagi sehingga tangan kanan pemuda berambut putih itu memiliki luka sayatan.

Omoi meringis menahan sakit. Dia tidak mengira ada genin yang bisa melebihinya dalam kenjutsu. Serangan datang menghampirinya dari depan. Omoi kali ini dengan sigap menghadangnya dengan katananya.

Tapi karena Chakra angin adalah kelemahan Chakra petir, katana Omoi patah dan dirinya terpental kebelakang. Naruto hendak menyerang maju namun tiba – tiba ia mendengan ada sebuah suara.

" Kau sudah berada dalam jangkauanku. " Tiba – tiba dipandangan Naruto tanah berubah menjadi hitam dan memiliki gambar yin dan yang ditengahnya.

" **Jukenho : Hakke Rokujuuyonsho "**

Neji mulai menyebutkan nama jutsunya dan mulai menyerang.

" Dua pukulan… " mengenai Naruto.

" Empat pukulan… " mengenai Naruto.

" Delapan pukulan… " mengenai Naruto.

" Enam belas pukulan… " mengenai Naruto.

" Tiga puluh dua pukulan… " mengenai Naruto.

" Enam puluh empat pukulan… " Semuanya mengenai Naruto.

' **BOOF '**

Naruto berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu yang rusak disana – sini. Neji membulatkan matanya dia tak menyangka Byakugan dapat dikelabuhi oleh seorang Genin. Apakah memang yang dikatakan musuhnya tadi sebelum mereka bertarung itu benar ? tapi apa itu mungkin ?

" Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. " Naruto seolah tahu isi kepala Neji akhirnya berkata sedemikian rupa.

" Sampai jumpa. " Naruto langsung memukul tengkuk Neji dan membuatnya pingsan, karena memang disanalah titik buta dari Byakugan. Neji langsung di teleport menuju ruang medis oleh ninja yang memiliki kemampuan itu.

" Sekarang tinggal kau Omoi – san, kau mau'ku apakan ya ? Disayat – sayat dulu sepertinya bagus untuk tubuhmu. Tapi aku berbaik hati memberimu pilihan yaitu menyerahlah. " Naruto memberi penawaran pada Omoi.

" Tidak akan, walau kau membunuhku – pun aku tak'kan menyerah! " Nada bicara Omoi – pun naik karena dia tidak mau harga dirinya, desanya, kagenya tercoreng karena dia menyerah. Lebih baik dia kalah daripada menyerah, seidaknya di telah berjuang.

" Baiklah " Naruto langsung melesat kearah Omoi dengan katananya. Saat dirinya disebelah kiri Omoi, dia langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah Omoi dan memberikan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam disana.

Naruto berpindah dari samping kiri menuju sisi belakang Omoi yang sedang tidak fokus karena sedang menahan rasa sakit. Menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical dan membuat luka sayatan lagi ditubuh Omoi dan terus seprti itu sampa musuhnya itu pingsan dan di teleport menuju ruang medis.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke side**

 **.**

 **WUSSH…**

Angin bertiup liar karena peraduan dua serangan yang sama kuatnya. Sekarang hanya tersisa enam makhluk raksasa. Cucu Tsuchikage sudah diteleport ke ruang medis karena telah pingsaan akibat kuchiyosenya tidak dapat mengimbangi level musuhnya.

" **Oi, Baka Shiroi musuh kita sekarang adalah tiga biju tidak seperti dulu yang satu persatu jadi kita harus serius. "** Gagak hitam yang dipanggil Sasuke angkat bicara.

" **Aku tahu Kuro – chan jika hanya tiga makhluk seperti kita tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka. Kita memerlukan bantuan, tapi siapa yang bisa ? "** Unicorn yang dipanggil Sakura menjawab Gagak yang dipanggil Sasuke.

" Hei partner jangan remehkan kami, Kelihatannya aku bisa membantu dengan beberapa jutsuku. " Sasuke yang merasa diremehkan partnernya ganti angkat bicara.

" **Benarkah ? Kalau begitu bantu kami. "** Gagak yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi dengan semangat meminta bantuan Sasuke. Musuh Sasuke mulai memandangnya dengan khawatir, karena mereka tahu orang yang bisa melakukan kuchiyose itu orang yang tidak boleh diremehkan.

" Baiklah, **Katon : Gouryuuka no jutsu "** Sasuke menembakkan bola api berbentuk kepala naga api raksasa. Ada lima bola api raksasa yang ditembakkan. Para penonton memandang kagum tekhnik itu, sementara musuh serta kuchiyose yang dipanggil mereka hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya, kenapa ?

" **DASAR AYAM BODOH! Musuh kita didepan bukan diatas kau hanya membuang – buang chakra, dasar bodoh! "** Gagak yang dipanggil Sasuke mencak – mencak gak jelas karena patnernya menembakanjutsunya kearah yang salah.

" DIAMLAH BAKA KARASU! Lihat saja ini **Raiton : Kirin "** Sasuke malah juga ikut mencak – mencak dan langsung menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

Setelah Sasuke menyebutkan nama jutsunya muncul' lah seekor naga besar yang terbuat dari petir namun anehnya memiliki warna mata merah dan mengikuti gerak tangan Sasuke. Semua orang yang disana menjatuhkan rahangnya kembali. Mereka tak menyangka karena amarah jurus yang melesat bisa jadi seperti ini.

" **Jadi seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi jika kau membuat seranganmu meleset karena ini. "** Gagak yang dipanggil sasuke tadi kembali bicara.

" Itu tidak meleset baka, karasu! Sambar mereka Kirin! " Sasuke memerintahkan naganya untuk menyerang musuhnya. Naga yang mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke itu kini mulai bergerak cepat menuju musuhnya.

" **Hei, ayam bodoh siapa yang mengajari jurus itu padamu ? setahuku kau itu tidak kreatif "** gagak tadi kembali bicara lagi.

" Huh, sebentar lagi dia akan datang "

" Maksudmu ? "

" Lihat saja nanti "

.

.

.

 **Another Side**

 **.**

" Bodoh dia sudah menggunakannya. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Maaf author updatenya sebulan sekali. Karena saya jarang pegang laptop dan lebih sering pegang buku sama kalau saya ada inspirasi pasti itu saat malam padahal saat itu saya gak boleh pegang laptop.**

O, iya saya akan menjawab beberapa review yang diberikan reader :

 **Q :firdaus minato : lanjut senpaiiii  
A : Caesar clown : Oke**

 **Q : yellow flash115 : lanjut senpai  
A : Caesar clown : Oke**

 **Q :** **.980 : mantap di tnggu fight nya author-san  
A : Caesar clown : Ini Fight – nya tapi baru dikit tunggu terus ya.**

 **Q : Natsu489 : Next  
A : Caesar clown : Oke**

 **Q :** **vira-hime : haha... mantap nih... lanjut  
** **A :** **Caesar clown : Makasih, Oke**

Q **:** **Paijo Payah.: Apa-apaan itu para kage sempat2nya main judi?! Horor nih authornya ahaha..  
Aku gk bisa bayangkan apa yg ada  
dalam imajinasi jiraiya saat taruhan dengan tsunade. (ijinkan aku ikut berimajinasi seperti jiraiya thor.)  
UWOOOOH...Next**

 **A : Caesar clown : Namanya juga pejabat sebisa munkin ambil keuntungan Hihihi… saya bukan hantu lho kok bisa horor. Yang ada dalam bayangan jiraya ya kalian tahu sendiri Makasih udah review.**

 **Segitu dulu aja ya, dan satu lagi saya sebenernya menargetkan 250 review untuk 10 chap tapi itukan terserah reader yang mau review atau tidak tapi itu Cuma harapan Author ( Ijinkan saya berharap ).**

 **Jadi tolong review sebanyak banyaknya ya minna – san.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Next Chap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo, Jurus hasil terjemahan.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sasuke X Karin**

 **Summary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertulis di buku yang tidak di ketahui dibuat oleh siapa…**

 **Bahwa di dunia ini Tuhan menciptakan tujuh dimensi…**

 **Di celah masing – masing dimensi terdapat tujuh makhluk legenda…**

 **Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga dimensi masing – masing agar tidak terjadi bentrokkan satu dengan yang lain…**

 **Namun, di buku tersebut tertulis bahwa…**

 **Barang siapa yang bisa membuat masing – masing penjaga dimensi berpihak pada dirinya maka…**

 **Dia bisa memanggil mahkluk berkekuatan Dewa itu kapan – pun dia mau dan jiwa mereka akan terikat…**

 **Kecuali ' Sang Mata ' memanggil…**

 **Kontrak tersebut akan hilang…**

 **Di buku tersebut juga tertulis…**

 **Satu garis terbagi menjadi dua, dan akan mengikat ' Sang Mata ' …**

 **Yang bisa memanggil ke – tujuh mahkluk dan menjadikan mereka layaknya teman…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLAARR…**

Suara ledakan yang disebabkan oleh jutsu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke membuat penonton bahkan kage – pun terkagum – kagum. Mereka belum pernah melihat jutsu yang seperti itu. Mungkinkah itu jutsu ciptaan Sasuke sendiri ? kalau iya Genin macam apa dia itu ? dilevelnya yang sekarang harusnya dia belum bisa membuat jutsu sendiri.

Dan ini tadi apa jutsu yang kiranya digolongkan dalam tingkat S + digunakan oleh seorang Genin ? seberapa besar chakranya ? kalau dia Uzumaki itu masih sedikit dapat dipercaya tapi dia Uchiha yang chakra – nya hanya akan habis karena penggunaan Sharinggan yang berlebihan.

" Hah, jutsu tadi menguras hampir tiga perempat chakraku karasu no baka. " Sasuke mengeluh kepada sang kuchiyose. Tapi sang kuchiyose malah memasang senyum mengejek.

" **Itu salahmu sendiri ayam, kenapa kau tadi pakai meleset dalam menembakan bola api yang setidaknya menghilangkan sepertujuh lebih chakramu. "** Bukannya menyuruh untuk istirahat Gagak tersebut malah mengejek orang yang telah memanggilnya.

 **Bzzzt…**

 **Sreek…**

" Sekali lagi kau bilang itu meleset aku pastikan bukan hanya pakaianmu yang sobek tetapi sayap juga akan terpisah dari tubuh – mu. " Sasuke menjatuhkan kunai yang dialiri oleh chakra petirnya sehingga merobek sedikit merobek pakain milik Gagak yang dipanggilnya tadi.

" **HEI AYAM SIALAN!** **Kau tahu aku bisa dimarahi istriku tahu. "** Sang gagak menyatakan deklarasi tidak terima pada sang tuannya itu.

" Are, kau punya istri ? apakah istrimu itu dulu ditinggal pacarnya sehingga dia mencari pelarian dan datang – nya itu padamu ? " Sasuke malah semakin memanas – manasi gagak yang dia panggil tadi.

" **Sialan, beraninya kau mengatakan hal seprti itu ayam bego! "** Sang gagak yang merasa tidak terima – pun akhirnya kembali protes kepada Sasuke. Setelah itu adu mulut mereka terus berlanjut.

" Hei apakah Karasu – san selalu seperti itu ? " Sakura bertanya kepada Unicorn yang ia panggil tadi.

" **Yah, memang karasu – chan suka seperti itu. Tapi walau – pun begitu jika dia sudah serius dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dia mampu membelah gunung hanya dalam sekali tebas. "** Unicorn yang dipanggil Sakura menjelaskan.

" Heh, berarti jika dia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya kekai ini akan hancur dengan mudah ya, tapi dari yang kulihat, dia sampai sekarang belum bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya, kenapa ? " Sakura bertanya kepada hewan yang dipanggilnya tadi.

" **Itu karena kekuatan kami tergantung kematangan, kekuatan, dan kesiapan pemilik kontrak kami. Walaupun – kuat tetapi kematangan dan kesiapannya belum cukup kami tak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekeuatan kami yang sesungguhnya. "** Jelas Unicorn tadi panjang lebar.

" Satu lagi, ada berapa hewan kuchiyose yang seperti kalian ? " Sakura bertanya lagi karena dia sangat penasaran dengan itu.

" **Ada tujuh, Sakura dan kami semua memiliki kekeutan yang lain dari pada kuchiyose pada umumnya, suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu tentang itu. "** Unicorn tadi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

" Sugoi…, suatu saat aku pasti akan melihat kalian bertujuh. " Sakura dengan kekaguman mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sementara itu musuh yang terkena serangan dari Sasuke terseret beberapa ratus meter kebelakang dan mengalami beberapa luka – luka ditubuhnya. Mereka tak menyangka ada serangan seperti itu.

" **Cih, sial mereka selalu mendapat partner yang hebat. Bagaiman cara kita mengalahkan mereka ? "** Ichibi bertanya kepada tiga makhluk raksasa yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya.

" **Mungkin kita harus mengalahkan mereka satu persatu dahulu, tapi dari mana kita mulai ? "** Hachibi memberikan usulan beserta pertanyaan kepada ketiga rekannya.

" **Kita tidak mungkin menyerang si gagak dan kuda putih itu dulu. "** Nibi mengemukakan pendapatnya kepada tiga makhluk raksasa selain dirinya itu.

" **Jadi kita mulai dari jinchuuriki Nanabi dulu. "** Gama oyabun mengakhiri diskusi itu. Dan langsung melesat menuju Kuchiyose yang dinaikai oleh Fuu. Unicorn milik Sakura mencoba untuk menghalangi Gama oyabun, namun Shukaku menembakkan peluru angin raksasa kepadanya sehingga membuatnya terseret beberapa ratus meter.

Gama oyabun masih dalam posisi awalnya yaitu melesat menuju capung yang dinaiki Fuu, namun sekarang Nibi mengikutinya. Tapi bukan hanya sang Unicorn yang berusaha, Gagak – pun ikut membantu, namun Nibi mendahului katak yang dipanggil Menma dan melancarkan cakar – cakarnya kepada Gagak, tapi sayangnya cakaran – cakaran itu dapat dihindari oleh gagak.

Tanpa diduga – duga Hachibi menyemprotkan tintanya kepada gagak. Gagak berusaha menghindar namun dirinya terlambat, sayapnya terkena tinta yang disemprotkan oleh Hachibi sehinga gerakannya melambat karena sayapnya terlalu berat.

Gama oyabun melempot keatas dan mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menebas kuchiyose yang dinaiki Fuu. Dengan sekali tebas Capung itu menghilang dan Fuu jatuh terjun bebas kebawah, namun dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya ia mengeluarkan sayap milik Nanabi untuk dipakai terbang.

" **SEKARANG MENMA!** **Gunakan tekhnik adalanmu. "** Oyabun menyuruh Menma untuk menyerang Fuu menggunakan tekhnik andalannya. Menma sudah menyiapkan sebuah kunai dan melemparkannya kepada Fuu namun dengan mudah Fuu menghindarinya. Tetapi tanpa disangka – sangka kunai tadi berubah menjadi Menma yang sudah siap melemparkan Rasenggannya. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan Rasenggan tersebut sudah mengenai punggung Fuu.

Fuu jatuh lagi kebawah setelah Rasenggan sudah hilang. Namun sebelum Fuu benar – benar menyentuh tanah Naruto sudah mendekapnya dan mendarat secara mulus.

" Fuu – san apa kau tidak apa – apa ? " Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit cemas. Karena dia tidak ingin teman yang baru ia kenal harus tersakiti.

" Aku tak apa Naruto – san, tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi. "

" Mintalah bantuan kepada Nanabi! "

" Koneksi – ku dengan Nanabi sementara ini sepertinya terputus. Karena tekhnik seorang kakek – kakek yang aku tidak kenal, Naruto – san menangkan pertandingan ini demi kami yang sudah berusaha.. "

' Jangan – jangan kakek yang waktu itu! '

Setelah itu Fuu pingsan dan langsung menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat. Dia sedang menahan amarah.

Dia merasa Ujian ini hanya untuk saling melukai agar dapat mendapatkan pangkat. Tidak lebih dari itu. Perlahan dia menyentuhkan jari kelingking dan jempolnya, lalu keluarlah sebuah pedang dengan aura membunuh yang pekat. Orang yang disana arena – pun meresakan tekanan tersebut. Naruto menjatuhkan pedang itu ketanah.

 **Deerr…**

Tanah bergetar setelah pedang itu dijatuhkan. Dan dimana tempat itu dijatuhkan membentuk sebuah cekungan yang cukup dalam. Orang – orang yang melihat itu hanya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan Naruto, para kage dan dua dari tiga Sannin dibuat kembali terkejut.

" Pedang macam itu ? "

" Aku merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat dari pedang itu ! "

" Sebenarnya Konoha itu tempat ninja atau monster ? "

" Mungkin, dia mendapat pedang itu dijalan kehidupan. "

Penonton dan ninja yang melihatnya mulai berbicara yang tidak – tidak. Semuanya riuh mulai membicarakan pedang tersebut. Makhluk – makhluk raksasa tersebut juga ikut membicarakan pedang yang dibawa Naruto.

" **Karasu – chan, pedang itukan milik… "** Unicorn tersebut menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" **Ya, itu milik pemanggil pertama kita, tapi bukankah itu seharusnya ada pasangannya ? "** Gagak tadi bicara pelan.

Sementara itu para biju dibuat kebingungan karena belum pernah melihat pedang yang seperti itu. Bahkan pedang tersebut kira – kira dapat menyaingi pedang yang dibawa Oyabun menurut mereka.

" Kalian telah melukai teman – temanku, kalian telah menyakiti mereka, aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian. " Naruto mulai bicara namun dengan dingin.

" KAU ITU ANAK BUANGAN! JADI JANGAN MIMPI TERLALU TINGGI UNTUK BISA MENGALAHKAN KAMI! " Menma berteriak keras kepada Naruto. Dia merasa bahwa Naruto tidak layak mengatakan itu. Oh ayolah, disisinya ada tiga biju dan satu kuchiyose yang sulit didapatkan.

" Aku akan membuktikannya Menma " Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai tidak dapat dilihat mata telanjang. Para biju dan kuchiyose mulai bersiaga mereka tak menyangka seorang Genin memiliki kecepatan seprti itu.

Hachibi yang pertama kali merasakan chakra Naruto didekat Oyabun langsung mengingatkannya. Namun karena terlalau lambat merespon baju yang ia kenakan tersebut memiliki robekan panjang walaupun tak terkena pedang tersebut.

' **Gila seberapa besar kekuatan pedang itu '** Oyabun membatin. Dia sekarang tahu bahwa pedangg yang ia bawa – pun tidak ada apa – apanya. Ia melebarkan matanya Genin tadi sudah ada dibelakang Hachibi.

" **Hachibi awas! "** Terlambat karena memang biju ekor delapan itu tidak mempunyai kecepatan yang bagus.

CRASS…

" **Arggh.. "** Hachibi nampak kesakitan karena salah satu ekornya terpotong. Walaupun masih bisa tumbuh dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

" NARUTO, KENDALIKAN EMOSIMU! JANGAN SAMPAI KAU TERMAKAN AMARAH. " Sasuke berteriak sehingga pandangan Naruto kini terfokus pada sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu dia menghilangkan pedang itu dan menyegel ekor hachibi yang ia potong digulungan penyimpanan.

Naruto kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat teman – temannya. Saat sampai disana Kuchiyose milik teman – temannya menghilang. Naruto tahu bahwa kedua orang tersebut hanya memiliki chakra yang tidak terlalu besar.

" Sasuke, Sakura – chan berapa jutsu yang mungkin kalian bisa gunakan ? " Naruto bertanya kepada keduanya dengan serius.

" Aku hanya mampu menggunakan satu jutsu rank S dan satu jutsu rank A " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Aku hanya tinggal satu jutsu rank S " Sakura ikut menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Baiklah hemat chakra kalian aku yakin para biju memiliki batasan untuk keluar, apalagi ini hanya pembelokkan arah chakra dan melihat kondisi mereka sekarang mungkin hanya tersisa dua sampai tiga menit itu maksimal. " Naruto menjelaskan kepada dua sahabatnya.

" Tapi bagaimana kita menahannya selama itu Naruto – kun ? " Sakura bertanya kepada lelaki pirang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

" Dengan ini… **Shifu Kuchiyose : Suzaku. "** Naruto menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan muncul'lah seekor burung api raksasa. Penonton yang melihat itu sampai terkagum – kagum akan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh burung tersebut. Berbeda dengan para penonton, biju dan kuchiyose disana kaget bukan main.

" **Tidak mungkin! Sebenarnya seberapa kuat Genin itu ?! "** Oyabun berkata dengan nada kaget setengah mati.

" **Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menyummon satu dari empat hewan legendaris itu! "** Nibi berkata dengan nada tak kalah kaget.

" **Mereka berempat bisa mengalahkan Juubi secara utuh dalam kekuatan penuh, mungkinkah benar dia adalah reinkarnasin'Nya seprti yang kita rasakan ?! "** Ichibi mengeluarkan suaranya.

" **Ichibi, mungkinkah ini yang kau lihat? Kalau begitu kekuatan penuhku dan kekuatan penuh kyuubi yang dapat menandinginya! "** Hachibi mengutarakan pendapatnya.

" **Mungkin memang dia yang kulihat. "** Ichibi kembali bersuara.

" **Jadi kalian yang akan kulawan. Mungkin ini cukup untuk pemanasan, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dan mungkin juga ini akan sedikit sulit. Baiklah aku akan memulainya kalian bersiaplah. "** Suzaku mengakhiri ucapannya dan langsung mengepakan sayapnya lalu terbang keatas, bersama Naruto, Sasuke, serta Sakura yang ada diatas kepalanya.

" **Katon Hijutsu : Ame no Hi "**

Langit menjadi gelap seperti akan hujan namun ada yang berbeda yaitu saat turun bukan air melainkan api keemasan. Yang mengetahui seberapa kuatnya tekhnik ini langsung menghindar. Penonton yang melihat itu hanya mampu terkesima.

Karena hujan api tersebut tidak berhenti Hachibi memilih membuat pelindung dari tinta – tintanya. Para biju sudah tertutupi kubah yang dibuat hachibi. Namun Oyabun hanya sebagian yang sudah tertutup. Dari pada dia terkena hujan api tersebut dia memilih menembakan air kearah api yang sedang jatuh menuju tanah tersebut.

" **Walaupun aku sudah hampir tidak pernah bertarung, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik kepada kalian. "** Setelah Suzaku bicara seperti itu api yang sedang disemprot air oleh oyabun malah merambat menuju Oyabun sendiri. Begitu pula dengan tinta tinta yang ada pada kubah pelindung.

Oyabun yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan semburannya, namun dia sedikit terlambat dan akhirnya ada sedikit api yang mengenai dirinya. Setelah api itu mengenai oyabun api itu menghilang namun oyabun tampak kehilangan keseimbangan dan menahan sakit, setelah itu dia menghilang.

" Mu – Mu – Mustahil! " Menma terkejut bukan main kuchiyose yang sekarang hanya dimilikinya dan seorang legenda sannin dapat dekalahkan hanya dengan api kecil seperti itu yang tidak berdampak apa – apa pada lingkungan sekitar.

" **Merasa bingung ? biar aku bocorkan sedikit tentang rahasia – nya. Tekhnik yang aku miliki ini adalah Hijutsu tingkat selanjutnya dari Kekei Touta dan setingkat dibawah Kekei Moura walaupun itu hanya satu elemen, tapi jika kau bisa menggabungkannya dengan elemen lain akan tercipta hijutsu baru. Hijutsu berbeda dengan jutsu, Hijutsu tidak akan merusak apapun dari alam kecuali sang pengguna menginginkannya, dan walaupun kau hanya terkena sedikit saja itu akan mengacaukan aliran chakra kemudian kau akan menerima rasa sakit yang teramat sakit. "** Sedikit rahasia dari Suzaku tapi dengan lumayan banyak kata.

Dua menit lebih sudah berlalu api – api tersebut juga sudah hilang, para biju nampak kelelahan karena menghindar terus. Sudah pasti itukan karena tinta hachibi ikut terbakar. Para biju mulai kehlangan bentuk tetap mereka.

" **Sebelum kita kembali, buat satu bijudama gabungan! Cepat! "**

Mereka bertiga lalu membuka mulut dan langsung mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif. Awalnya bentuknya tidak karuan, namun akhirnya terbentuklah bijudama yang lumayan besar dan bentuknya – pun bulat sempurna.

" **Sekarang! BIJUDAMA! "** ketiga biju tersebut menembakan bijudamanya kearah Suzaku. Melihat itu Naruto melompat dan melesat cepat menuju arah bijudama dari kepala Suzaku.

" Bawa mereka berdua agak menjauh dan pastikan mereka berdua aman! Jika sudah menurunkan meraka kau boleh kembali " Naruto bicara kepada Suzaku dan kemudian menyatukan kelingking serta jari manisnya lalu munculah pedang yang auranya berkebalikan dari pedang yang sebelumnya.

" **Baiklah jangan sampai mati oleh serangan itu Gaki!** " Suzaku lalu pergi. Naruto kembali fokus pada bijudama yang ditembakan oleh ketiga biju. Mengalirkan chakra kepedangnya dan menggunakan sisi lebarnya untuk menghentikan bijudama tersebut.

" NARUTO ITU ! APA DIA GILA MINATO CEPAT HENTIKAN INI! " Tsunade berteriak kepada Minato. Sementara Minato tak merespon apa yang diperintahkan Tsunade.

" Biarlah anak itu mati. " Minato membalas ucapan Tsunade.

" MATI?! DIA ITU ANAKMU MINATO! " Tsunade tidak terima akan jawaban Minato, dia tidak menyangka ada orang tua yang sekejam Minato.

" AKU SUDAH MEMBUANGNYA! APA KAU PUAS?! KAU CUKUP DIAM DAN MENJADI ISTRI SENSEI NANTI. " Minato kini berganti berteriak. Sementara itu, para kage yang melihat percakapan itu, langsung kehilangan rasa hormatnya kepada sang hokage muda tersebut.

" Jika Naruto mati aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Konoha walaupun kau akan menetapkanku sebagai missing-nin. " Tsunade bicara dengan sangat pelan.

Kembali kepartarungan bijudama semakin mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang seakan tidak peduli hal itu masih terus melesat kebawah menuju tekhnik terbaik yang dimiliki oleh para biju. Bijudama sudah ada di depan mata Naruto, banyak orang yang sudah menutup matanya tak kuasa melihat sesorang yang akan mati hanya dalam pertandingan untuk menaikan pangkat. Tsunade menutup matanya yang sudah menjatuhkan banyak liquid bening.

 **CTINKK…**

 **BWUSSH…**

Para biju dan orang yang tidak menutup mata kaget bukan main, pasalnya bijudama gabungan dari ketiga biju dapat ditahan dan dihilangkan hanya dengan sebilah pedang. Sebilah pedang!

" AYO PIRANG KAU PASTI BISA MENGALAHKAN MUSUHMU! " salah seorang penonton yang melihat itu langsung berteriak. Sepertinya dia bukan penduduk Konoha karena dia tidak tahu siapa nama Uzumaki pirang satu ini.

" JANGAN SAMPAI KAU MENGECEWAKAN PENDUDUK NAMI YANG DATANG KEMARI MENDUKUNGMU NARUTO – NISAN! " Rupanya penduduk Nami juga datang untuk melihat pahlawan mereka bertanding.

" MENANG DAN AKHIRI SEMUA INI PIRANG. "Banyak penonton yang ikut mendukung Naruto. Tsunade yang mendengar teriakan demi teriakan dari para penonton membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Dia sangat sangat terkejut melihat hal ini.

Para biju sudah hilang dan hanya menyisakan Jinchuurikinya saja. Mereka nampak kelelahan setelah para biju hilang. Naruto membuat dua bunshin. Mereka bertiga langsung membuat Rasenggan ditangannya masing – masing, setelah itu berlari menuju ketiganya.

Gaara yang melihat itu berusaha melindunginya temannya dengan perisai pasirnya. Dengan cepat perisai itu terbentuk. Tapi anehnya Naruto tidak berhenti berlari walupun dia tahu perisai pasir tersebut sangat kuat.

Lalu Naruto dan masing – masing bunshin yang ia bentuk menghantamkan Rasenggan – nya pada perisai pasir yang dibentuk Gaara. Tanpa diduga – duga perisai pasir yang dibentuk Gaara retak dan memperlihatkan orang yang ada dalam perisai tersebut. Karena belum siap serta chakra yang sedikit mereka tidak dapat menghindar dan akhirnya terhantam Rasenggan lalu pingsan kemudian hilang.

" Huh, akhir-… " Naruto membulatkan matanya saat merasakan chakra Sakura dan Sasuke menipis. Dia langsung berlari menuju kearah sumber chakra yang makn lama makin tipis itu. Setelah sampai ditempat tersebut Naruto kaget bukan main.

" Melupakan sesuatu eh, anak buangan? " Disana berdiri Menma dengan pelindung Chakra yang sudah mencapai tiga ekor. Tak hanya itu dia juga melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah keduanya. Ingin mencoba mengobati mereka berdua tapi tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu penyembuhan. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dengan sebuah kilatan.

" Kau terlalu mementingkan perasaanmu, ninja sebisa mungkin harus membunuh perasaannya sendiri. " Menma mulai bicara kepada Naruto. Mendengar perkataan itu secara perlahan Naruto berdiri dan menatap Menma dengan dingin.

" Baiklah Menma, aku akan menurti perkataanmu. " Setelah itu tanpa Naruto sadari matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. Dia langsung merangkai sebuah handseal.

" **Fuuton : Kazeryuu no Yaiba "**

Setelah mengatakan nama tekhniknya Naruto mulai dikelilingi oleh belati angin yang lama – kelamaan membentuk seekor naga bermata hijau. Naruto menggerakan tangannya kedepan dan setelah itu naga angin tadi bergerak menuju menma dengan cepat. Namun dipenglihatan Naruto semuanya serasa lambat.

" Ini… Sharinggan. "

Naruto seakan baru menyadarinya, dia dapat melihat Menma yang ingin menghindar kekiri namun sangat lambat. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengubah arah laju Naga anginnya tadi. Menma yang melihat itu hanya dapat melebarkan matanya dia tak menyangka Naruto dapat mengikuti arah geraknya yang secepat ini setelah dia mendapat bantuan dari kyuubi. Menma terkena telak serangan Naruto. Jutsu Fuuton tingkat S + tadi mengenai Menma dengan telak.

 **BLARR…**

Menma terkapar setelah terkena serangan Naruto. Banyak sayatan yang terdapat ditubuh Menma. Dia sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi. Dan saat itulah Naruto datang dan ingin menghantamkan Rasenggan ke arahnya.

Menma hanya menutup matanya pasrah, tapi setelah sekian lama menutup mata dia hanya merasakan desiran angin yang lembut mengenai kulit dadanya. Akhirnya ia membuka mata dan melihat Naruto menghilangkan Rasenggannya.

" Tidak seluruh peasaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang ninja harus mati Menma. " Setelah mendengar kata – kata Naruto, Menma pingsan dan langsung diteleport keluar arena. Juri yang melihat hanya tersisa Naruto di arena yang berantakan tersebut langsung turun. Ninja yang menjaga kekai – pun menghilangkan kekainya.

" Ehem, DAN PEMENANGNYA ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO DARI KONOHA! " Genma yang menjadi juri – pun akhirnya mengumumkan pemenangnya, dan memakaikan rompi Chunin kepadanya. Penonton ada yang senang, tidak percaya, dan tentunya kaget.

 **PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK…**

 **PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK…**

 **PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK…**

 **PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK…**

" KAU HEBAT NARUTO – SAN! "

" KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK NARUTO – NII "

" TERIMA KASIH PIRANG KARENAMU AKU MENANG TARUHAN "

Penonton bersorak – sorak atas kemenangan yang diperoleh Naruto. Dan itu berlanjut sampai Naruto keluar arena. Dengan naruto, ia tak kalah senang berhasil mengakhiri ajang saling menyakiti ini.

.

.

.

 **1 WEEK LATER ~**

" Naruto kau ingat anak yang kau lepaskan dari segel yang dibuat oleh Danzo di lidahnya itu ? " Naruto mengangguk, Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. " Dia memberiku informasi mengenai kakakku… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Maaf ya kalau chap ini kurang bagus. Juga sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal. Tapi saya mohon reader sekalian memberikan komentar kalian di kolom review untuk melengkapi sesuatu yang kurang di fic saya.**

 **Dan sebntar lagi fic ini masuk Shippuden, dan akan saya buat Xover jadi saya ingin memberikan pilihan kepada para pembaca yang menurut kalian nanti enaknya seperti apa.**

 **Dilanjutkan ke Shippuden langsung.**

 **Dipisah agar yang hanya ingin membaca Xover dapat langsung membaca tanpa perlu repot mengikuti cerita dari awal.**

 **Dan menurut kalian bagaimana jika Naruto memilki pasangan lain tidak hanya Sakura saja.**

 **Itu dulu yang dapat saya sampaikan jika cerita saya menurut kalian kurang bagus tolong review agar saya dapat membuat yang lebih baik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**

 **Thank ' s you**

 **See you next month**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Adventure Of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Warning(s):overpower!naru,Dojutsu!naru,Notjinchuriki!naru,Godlike!naru (maybe), alive MinaKushi, ide pasaran, alur maksa, my first fanfic multichap, newbie Author, Ejaan tidak baku, Typo, Jurus hasil terjemahan.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **Sasuke X Karin**

 **Summary:** Hanya karena kakaknya Menma adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yokou dia diabaikan dan tidak diberi kasih sayang, tetapi tanpa kedua orang tua Naruto ketahui dirinya bertemu RIKUDOU SENINN di mindscape- nya dan dilatih. Anak bernama Naruto ini mempunyai tujuan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatannya.

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Suzaku " : Biju/Summoning talk**

' **Suzaku ' : Biju/Summoning thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertulis di buku yang tidak di ketahui dibuat oleh siapa…**

 **Bahwa di dunia ini Tuhan menciptakan tujuh dimensi…**

 **Di celah masing – masing dimensi terdapat tujuh makhluk legenda…**

 **Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga dimensi masing – masing agar tidak terjadi bentrokkan satu dengan yang lain…**

 **Namun, di buku tersebut tertulis bahwa…**

 **Barang siapa yang bisa membuat masing – masing penjaga dimensi berpihak pada dirinya maka…**

 **Dia bisa memanggil mahkluk berkekuatan Dewa itu kapan – pun dia mau dan jiwa mereka akan terikat…**

 **Kecuali ' Sang Mata ' memanggil…**

 **Kontrak tersebut akan hilang…**

 **Di buku tersebut juga tertulis…**

 **Satu garis terbagi menjadi dua, dan akan mengikat ' Sang Mata ' …**

 **Yang bisa memanggil ke – tujuh mahkluk dan menjadikan mereka layaknya teman…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang ada didekat markas Shimura Danzo, tetua yang sangat terobsesi menjadi Hokage dan karena harapannya belum tersampaikan ia lebih memilih melindungi Konoha dari balik layar, katanya.

Tujuan mereka datang kesini adalah untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Anggota Anbu Ne yang bernama Sai. Dia berkata bahwa mereka perlu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dengan klan Uchiha. Dan juga agar Sasuke tidak terlalu larut dalam rasa penasarannya.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita masuk kedalam dan ingat jangan sampai kalian ketahuan oleh Danzo, dan tiga puluh menit lagi kita berkumpul ditempat ini. " Naruto mengingatkan para sahabatnya agar hati – hati. Kemudian mereka memakai topeng masing – masing. Setelah itu Mereka masuk dan langsung berpencar untuk mencari sebuah gulungan yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha.

 **.**

 **Sakura**

 **.**

Sakura berlari dengan cepat menelusuri sebuah lorong. Dalam lorong itu dia menjumpai beberapa pintu yang didalamnya kosong.

 **Krieet…**

Sakura membuka pintu yang ia jumpai kembali, dan lagi – lagi itu kosong. Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat itu semua. Sebenarnya Danzo itu sekaya apa sih?! Kenapa dia membuat bangunan yang kokoh dan memiliki banyak ruang tapi tidak digunakan.

" Hei apa yang kaulakukan. " Sakura menengok kebelakang setelah mendengar nada suara yang tanpa emosi itu. ' Sial, kenapa ada yang kemari sih! ' Sakura membatin dengan kesal. Dia sekarang melihat dua orang Anbu Ne yang dalam keadaan siap melawannya.

" Aku hanya mencari sesuatu. " Sakura membalas. Setelah itu dia melemparkan kunai menuju kearah Dua Anbu tadi. Anbu tadi menangkisnya dengan mudah dengan tanto yang mereka miliki. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung merangkai segel tangan dan menyebutkan jutsu – nya secara perlahan.

" Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? "

" Hanya memerangkap kalian berdua dalam tanah. " Sakura kembali membalas ucapan Anbu Ne tadi. Setelah itu Sakura langsung shunsin kebelakang Anbu Ne dan memukul tengkuknya.

.

 **Naruto**

 **.**

Naruto juga sama seperti Sakura namun bedanya dia menemukan satu ruangan dengan penuh gulungan. Mencari tahu apakah ada gulungan yang berhubungan dengan klan Uchiha. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap ada sebuah buku tua yang sepertinya menarik untuk dibaca. Membuat satu bunshin untuk berjaga.

Hendak membukanya namun terhenti ketika ada dua orang yang menghampirinya. Menyimpan bukunya dalam saku dan Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga. Musuh – pun nampaknya juga sama.

" Uzumaki Naruto kenapa kau ada disini. " Anbu tersebut bertanya tetapi intonasi yang ia pakai tidak menunjukan pertanyaan sama sekali.

" Mencari sebuah kebenaran… **Futon : Kaze no Tate. "** Setelah Naruto mengucapkan jutsunya, munculah dua belati angin ditangannya. Bunshinnya – pun juga sudah memegang belati angina. Anbu tadi juga bersiap dengan tantonya.

Naruto dan bunshinnya langsung melesat menuju dua Anbu tadi. Anbu tadi menyiapkan tantonya untuk bertarung. Setelah itu Naruto menebaskan belati anginnya kepada dua anbu tadi. Anbu tadi hendak menahan dengan tanto namun dia terkejut akan sesuatu.

" Kau terkeju ? Pada awalnya aku juga. Ambilah pelajaran dari pertarungan ini… Angin tidak pernah bisa dipotong atau dihalau! " Dengan selesainya kalimat Naruto selesai pula hidup kedua Anbu tadi.

.

 **Sasuke**

 **.**

" Aku ketahuan ya ? " Sasuke berbicara kepada seorang lelaki tua yang memiliki tanda silang didagu. Ya, laki – laki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Danzo.

" Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu tujuanmu kemari, bagaimana jika kau bergabung denganku dan aku akan memberikan kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu. " Danzo berbicara panjang lebar kepada Sasuke.

" Begitukah ? Tawaranmu sungguh menarik, tapi sayangnya waktuku disini sudah habis dan sampai jumpa lagi Danzo. " Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi menggunakan Shunsin menuju tempat yang telah mereka ( Tim 7 ) sepakati.

.

 **Tim 7**

 **.**

Setelah mereka berkumpul mereka menyampaikan informasi yang mereka dapatkan. Sakura nihil. Naruto mendapatkan sebuah buku tua. Sasuke mendapatkan gulungan mengenai perintah untuk membantai klan Uchiha, tapi sayangnya dia ketahuan Danzo.

" Aku harus pergi dari desa ini, aku yakin Danzo akan melaporkan ini pada Hokage. " Sasuke berbicara dengan sedihnya.

" Tak apa kawan kami akan ikut denganmu, satu untuk semua dan semua untuk satu. Itukan prinsip tim kita . " Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke.

" Bukankah itu terlalu membahayakan kalian ? "

" Apa kau lupa ? kita sudah sering terancam bahaya. "

" Baiklah persiapkan diri kalian, Bahaya kali ini akan sangat berbeda kawan. Dan kita akan berangkat setelah mempersiapkan barang – barang kita aku juga akan mengajak Karin. " Setelah itu mereka Shunsin menuju rumah masing – masing untuk mempersiapkan barang – barang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tuan nampaknya dia akan keluar dari desa Konoha. " Sosok yang tak nampak itu mengatakan sebuah informasi kepada seorang pria yang sedang meminum the dengan tenang.

" Bagus, persiapkan segalanya kita akan mengajaknya untuk bergabung dan berikan sambutan yang meriah. " Seseorang tadi berbicara.

" Baiklah. " Sosok yang tak terlihat tadi – pun pergi dai sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dia sudah keluar ya ? kita akan membimbingnya kejalan yang tepat. " Orang yang tak terlihat rupanya namun terlihat matanya yang merah dan sebuah senyuman bengis terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat remaja bersiap untuk meniggalkan sebuah desa yang amat mereka cintai yaitu Konoha. Masing dari mereka memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Kuning, Pink, Merah, dan Biru dongker.

" Kalian bersiaplah ini akan menjadi petualangan baru untuk kita, entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan ini akan menjadi susah. " Naruto mengatakan itu dengan tenang. Setelah itu mereka melompat melewati dahan – dahan pohon.

' Selamat tinggal Konoha, selamat tinggal semuanya, selamat tinggal… masa laluku. '

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **A/N : Setelah menimang nimang akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat Shippudennya secara terpisah. Jujur Chap ini rasanya adalah chap terburuk yang pernah saya buat. Dan juga saya mungkin akan membuat beberapa cerita baru.**

 **Oh iya! Saya akan up kira – kira tanggal 10 Desember karena saya ada UAS dari tanggal 5 – 10. Mohon doanya semuanya.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan sebuah Review untuk memperbaiki cerita saya yang buruk ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**

 **Thank ' s you**

 **See you next month ( 10 Desember )**


End file.
